


Lieutenant

by The_idea_master



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 76,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Many don't know that Zoë Nightshade was alive before even Artemis herself. Remaining neutral in the titan war while Artemis was born after the titan war when Zeus had his affairs. This story starts in the past with young Artemis new at being a god, where she soon discovers that her new acquaintance, a cast out hesperide, rather interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Artemis was fairly new to Olympus. The place was so large and vast she could hardly comprehend its true size. Of course Apollo had taken a liking to it right away having instantly befriended the young wing shoed boy who had a knack for causing trouble. 

Artemis on the other hand naturally gravitated to the grey eyed young woman who seemed to be the only one with any common sense around the place. She was always so regal and intelligent Artemis found herself often walking in her shadow. 

In Artemis' first few days here she'd been an outcast to nearly all of them except for the one forge working god who'd shown them around seeming only semi interested in her and Apollo. 

She'd learned that gods, though they aged faster than humans, and once they reached maturity could fluctuate between age as they saw fit, had to grow and learn as normal mortals did. 

Of course her capacity for knowledge was far greater than the average human, and naturally she was smart about judging how others reacted to her. It was no different than judging an animal's reaction. Despite her twelve year old appearance she could handle herself. 

Artemis however missed the woods where she and Apollo had lived for quite some time until they were retrieved and placed in this mount of marble. It was too vast to open, not nearly cozy nor comfortable enough for her liking. To Artemis freedom did not mean more space, freedom meant going where one wished. 

And so Artemis had a tendency to wander and had stumbled upon the grey eyed goddess and immediately read her as the most intelligent. If anything she seemed more of the boss than Zeus himself did. Athena however paid her little attention at first often seeming too distracted by whatever was going on in her head to notice Artemis. Still the young girl followed the eldest one around observing and learning from her until at last Athena finally spotted her.

Her smile had been genuine and her voice rather kind despite the manner in which Artemis viewed her. She'd always thought that Athena was far above the others, she'd be regal, lack displaying much emotion but Artemis was proven wrong. 

The two girls took a liking to one another instantly and never seemed to be apart. Athena taught her everything she needed to know and Artemis told Athena what she knew of the outside world. Athena had explained that she was not yet "old enough" to explore the mortal world on her own. 

Artemis had scoffed and deemed it ridiculous as Athena was clearly much more trustworthy than that of anyone else on Olympus. It had been nearly two years since Artemis had arrived and she still longed for the outside world. She was a maiden now, still as independent as ever, but she despised being couped up. Athena had earned the right to travel a while ago meaning Artemis was often left alone and behind to suffer the silence of Olympus by herself. 

But Artemis was stubborn a trait she'd learned early on from Athena and she wasn't going to suffer any longer. Recently having leaned the skill to shift into animals Artemis transformed into a grey and white hawk and leapt from Olympus and if she had not been an animal would have smiled at the feeling of wind on her face. Of course Artemis figured she'd be in trouble for her actions but she'd learned it was better to ask for forgiveness after the deed was done. 

So she flew for as long as she wished racing over villages where people milled about and glanced up pointing in surpise and smiling. Little kids watched her soar over head while some attempts to run and keep up on the ground. After some time though he left the towns behind and wandered into the countryside. The place she loved most the scent of trees strong and pleasing. 

What Artemis did not know however was that these woods were an avid place for hunting. Hawks were a rare thing to see and many would be eager to claim one for their own. Thus she was unaware of the Hunters aiming their bows, arrows glinting in the sun, to knock her out of the sky. 

It happened to fast for a defensive reaction. The whistle of sound and the excrustiiating flare of pain before the spinning earth beneath her as her wing struggled to flap. Managing to right herself she clapped precariously in the sky open to another shot that would surely end her struggle. In a desperate attempt to avoid a second arrow she began to struggle back to where the towns sat on the outskirts of the woods.

The less experienced marksmen shot stray arrows almost like warning shots that provided even more motivation for Artemis to make it out of their line of sight. However as fortune would have it she didn't make it much farther. Unable to steer as properly as before her good wing clipped a branch and she was sent tumbling painfully onto the ground. 

Artemis thought of changing back into her human form, not yet capable of unleashing her true godly form, but she was so disoriented by the pain it was impossible. The happy cheering of the Hunters clouded her head as the men marched over to pick up their reward. 

But it was not one of the men that collected her from off of the ground. It was someone else with gentle hands. "Hawks? You'd kill a hawk for the sake of pride?"

"Hand it over girl you're not stealing our hunt again." One of the men growled making a move to collect Artemis form her rescuer. 

"They are sacred creatures of the sky I'll have you know. Such a creature shouldn't be killed by the likes of you. Just now the children of the village were facinsted by it." The girl argued and although Artemis could not see her she knew by the look on the man's face she was not to be trifled with. 

"Fine but if you touch another one of our kills I'll cut your hands off." He threatened pulling his hunting knife from its sheath for effect. 

"Try it." She growled before turning curtly on her heel and walking off with a hurried stride. A long moment of silence stretched on and Artemis glanced st her wing and attempted to pull the arrow out with her beak. "Ah no. You'll hurt your wing worse."

Artemis would have come up with some smart reply but being stuck as a bird kept her from saying anything sarcastic. Instead she made some sort of disgusted noise that only cuased the girl to laugh. "I'll take care of it. No need to worry you'll be up in the sky like before."

Artemis just made the same noise again but let the girl carry her bird form away to the outskirts of the village where just inside the woods rested a tent. Artemis assumedi f belonged to someone else but soon realized the girl was taking her there rather than the village. It surprised her that a girl would put up with a tent bufshe didn't mind it so much. 

The girl ducked inside and set Artemis down on the floor. Artemis immediately made a mover for the exit eager to just get back home and deal with it all herself. 

"No you don't." Artemis was picked up and set back down again in front of the girl. She was surprised by what she saw. The girl looked to be of Persian decent but her face was recognizable from what she'd seen and read on Olympus. The cat out hesperide daughter of Atlas the Rowan himself. Needless to say Artemis tried even harder to get to the exit. She knew plenty about the titans to know that they despised the gods. If this girl figured out what she was well Artemis was surely dead.

"Will you stop it? I'm merely trying to help." The girl sighed grabbing Asttemis once again. Yet Artemis was determined to leave and bit the girl, well she should correct herself, Zoë's hand. Letting out a cry of pain Zoë dropped Artemis and glared at her with a look of betrayal. "If you don't want my help then get out of here!"

Artemis paused surprised by her reaction and a small ounce of guilt crept up inside of her. She slowly made her way back over and sat down remaining still. Zoë studied her for a moment before moving around and gathering what she needed to remove the arrow and mend the wound. 

"This will hurt and I'm sorry." Zoë pulled Artemis into her lap keeping an arm around her so she wouldn't move. Then with her other hand she broke the arrow shaft embedded in Artemis' wing and pulled the shaft free. Artemis squirmed I severe discomfort and gave a loud birds' cry in protest. "There. Hold still again."

Zoë struggled to keep a hold of Artemis but at last managed to tie a small bandage over the wound. Blood soaked the white cloth as the wound bled. 

"You won't be able to leave yet but if you must be somewhere then you may go. I wouldn't recommend it however." Zoë said gently and hesitantly reached out running her fingers through the feathers on Artemis' head. "In the mean time you can stay here."

Artemis tilted her head. She'd always assumed from what the texts had said that Zoë the daughter of Atlas would be as cruel and viscous as her father but here she was facing off against Hunters twice her size and mending some wild Hawk's wing simply because she deemed it the right thing to do. 

Artemis didn't attempt to leave this time. In fact she found herself rather exhausted from the flight and ordeal. So she curled up in Zoë's lap no longer unsure of what to make of the girl and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Artemis awoke but not as a hawk. Instead she was very clearly human, laying curled on the floor. Zoë was no where to be found and Artemis couldn't help but wonder what the girl could possibly be up to. 

Shaking her head she sat up with a wince both arms flaring with an angry pain. "My Gods."

It was a pain Artemis had never felt before. She'd heard of such things but such physical injury had never been inflicted on her before. Golden blood had seeped through the folds of the bandage and hardened. 

Artemis glanced up slightly startled at the sound of incoming footsteps. She had no time at all to shift back into a hawk as Zoë entered the tent. The look on the girl's face was one of pure shock and surprise. What she'd been holding in her hand, a bow, fell to the floor with a quiet thud. 

Artemis had no idea what to say, what could you say? She paused for a moment trying to think of something witty, something Athena would come up with to get out of an odd situation. However Zoë beat her to speaking first. 

"Who are you?" Her tone was immediately on edge. 

"Well it's difficult to explain." Artemis said desperately searching for words. 

"Not so difficult if you phrase it simply. Such as there is a strange girl in my tent." Zoë glared at Artemis a fierceness to her eyes similar to that of an animal. 

"Yes well that works." Artemis said stammering. 

"You're one of them aren't you?" Zoë questioned kneeling down and examining the very young goddess with a curious stare. "Golden blood. Tell me what's your domain?"

"I-it's not specific." Artemis shook her head still not entirely sure what her powers contained. 

"Are you what I've been hearing about so much? The entire woods have been rejoicing lately. The animals long for your return. Their protector." Zoë tilted her head and sat down crossing her legs. "You're the girl with the twin brother, gods of night and day."

"Yes. Yes I suppose that's correct. But why would...why would the animals be asking for me?" Artemis questioned relaxing a bit and finally being able to find her words no longer iced under he other girl's intimidating gaze. 

"You're goddess of the hunt. Didn't you know?" Zoë let the smallest ounce of surprise and genuine curiosity drip into her voice. 

"No idea actually. I've hardly been to Olympus more than a month or two." Artemis admitted. "But it's small in comparison to the vastness of the world. It's why o flew away yesterday. I wanted to feel free again."

"Nothing like feeling like a caged animal." Zoë shook her head feeling a small amount of contempt. "Maybe they should have thought of hag before placing my sister on an island."

"Calypso the witch?" Artemis questioned. 

"My sister is no witch!" Zoë snapped causing the goddess to flinch. "Just misguided at times. It's a horrible thing to be lonely you know."

"I wouldn't. I shared even the womb with my brother." Artemis replied. 

"Right. How is Olympus anyways?" Zoë picked up her bow and ran her fingers over its frame. Artemis could tell simply by looking at the girl's hands her fingers were lithe and nimble made for the use of a bow. 

"Why would you want to know?" Artemis asked not meaning to sound as brash as she did. 

"My father may be a titan but I assure you I am not him. I did take care of you after all." Zoë reminded rather harshly in reply.

"My apologies. I've been reading as much as possible to try and fit in better." Artemis shrugged only to wince again as her wound flared in pain. "I never banked you for standing up to those ghastly men for me."

"It wasn't a problem. They hunt anything and everything. The woods are in danger of their carelessness. They neglect to sniff their flames and shoot at anything hat moves. No regard for life itself exists in them." Artemis couldn't help but note the complete contempt Zoë voiced for them. "Men are arrogant bullies."

"And you know this simply from them?" Artemis questioned eager to know the passion behind her hate. There was something about this girl that intrigued her. Almost as if every word that had been written about her was wrong and entirety backwards. 

"No." Zoë said coldly. "No I know from experience. A man who believes he holds power will exert it on every living creature he can, they are the sole reason the human race suffers. Wars are started by men, never women, and yet mortals continue to glorify their foolish actions."

"Wise words." Artemis nodded a slight smile playing at her lips. 

"Why smirk?" Zoë's eyes narrowed almost daring Artemis to laugh or mock her. 

"Your spirit is refreshing." Artemis shrugged bring back another since. "You have fire. I'd challenge you if I could."

"Challenge me?" Zoë seemed more than confused if it were possible. 

"Like wolves. Have you no experience with them?" Artemis asked. 

"No." Zoë shook her head. 

"I spent a bit of time with them. They fight for authority. Dominance." Artemis explained. 

"Interesting." Zoë nodded storing the piece of information away. 

"Did you know that if the male is threatened, the alpha that is, by another pack the beta female will pretend to fear the enemy. Lower her head beneath her Alpha's jaw, appearing to be scared, while protecting his theist form the enemy." Artemis smiled slightly at her spouting of information. 

"Women are far more cunning than any man." Zoë smiled. "I'd say even you despite your freshness to things regarding the mortal world are cunning."

"Maybe." Artemis said tilting her head. "Why do you sit and talk with me? We are enemies after all."

"I do not despise the gods nearly as much as I should. Some of which I have no favor with but others such as Athena I respect. I have yet to despise you. Thus you are an acquaintance and a guest." Zoë set her bow aside and stood dusting her hands off on her clothes. 

"When shall I leave?" Artemis wondered. 

"When you are healthy enough to do so." Zoë instructed. "Tomorrow most likely. Then you may be on your way and I may have my tent and bed back."

"Bed?" Artemis questioned. 

"You'll need a place to sleep tonight will you not?" Zoë tossed an eyebrow. 

"I prefer to sleep under the stars." Artemis explained.

"Then by all means you may do so." Zoë made her way back outside leaving Artemis alone yet again. The young goddess always one of a natural curiosity did not stay inside and instead made her way outside as well.

She didn't hesitate to stretch as best as she could without flaring her injury up more. Artemis smiled and took a deep breath. The air was refreshing and smelled of damp soil and the crisp scent of trees. 

"How I've missed the wild." Artemis mumbled to herself. Her senses sharpened and the world around her flared to life. She could hear better than ever before. The soft padding of a bobcat off in the distance. The fluttering of birds' wings and the whispers of leaves. The quiet scraping of snake bodies on soil. Or the sound of deer hooves pounding the ground into submission as they ran. 

It was all a beautiful music to her. Calming, an entire world in and of itself. One she enjoyed much more than the mortal world and its loud obnoxious noises and instruments. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Artemis opened her eyes letting it all fade to background noise and studied Zoë who'd climbed high up into a tree and rested crouched on a branch. 

"Always has been." Artemis said. "Can you hear it all too?"

"No, but I like to imagine it." Zoë smiled a wistful expression  taking over her features. "Tell me what is it like?"

"Well close your eyes." Artemis insisted. "Imagine it while I talk. It's sort of like the entire world is whispering to you. Telling a secret only you can hear, an ancient one, where humans neglected the animal world and the wild. The two hemispheres never mixing together. You can hear it all, feel it. The tension between predator and prey. They weightlessness of flight, the exertion of the run, the lust for blood."

Artemis never took her cool silver eyes off of Zoë where she sat in the tree. Artemis gave a satisfied smile when Zoë shivered slightly. "Woah."

"You felt it." Artemis said proudly. 

"No it's more than that." Zoë insisted her voice quiet. "You don't just feel it, you become it, we are as wild as the wild itself."

"Poetic." Artemis mused. 

"Maybe." Zoë shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and slunk lightly down the tree. Artemis couldn't help but equate her to gay she imagined a panther would be. Graceful, poised, cunning, beautiful to watch. Quiet power in such a sleek small frame. "I must be going. Daylight is dwindling."

"Where will you go?" Artemis questioned. 

"Hunting of course." Zoë shoulder her bow and quiver. 

"For food." Artemis nodded. 

"That and to make sure the villages are safe." It was Zoë's turn to study Artemis. "You know that monsters exists do you not?"

"Of course. Sadly a lot of them are closer than you'd expect." Artemis thought back to her father, he wasn't exactly what you'd call a monster, but he was hardly a man, hardly worthy of being a god in her opinion. 

"Well then you should be fine on your own. Wait until I return." With that Artemis watched Zoë disappear into the brush hardly a movement of he leaves an indication she'd once been standing in front of her.


	3. Chapter Three

Artemis lingered for a moment or two staring at the brush which blocked Zoë'a path. She was curious, always had been, and the curiosity got the best of her. She wondered what her new acquaintance would encounter, if monsters did indeed prowl about. 

Pushing through the scruffy brush Artemis studied the ground the sun drifting low in the sky, her brother at work. Soft footprints graced the ground, hardly noticeable to a mortal eye, but sharp in her silver eyes. 

Artemis set off at a quick pace. The terrain was never muc of a problem. She was built solely for the purpose of running. Her frame was lanky and lithe, one would not know her strength, yet the muscles beneath her skin were iron like. Strong sinewy cables capable of an intense amount of physical exertion. 

Hair fluttering loosely behind her and arms pumping the pain of her injuries no longer a problem she navigated the wilderness. Eyes scanning the ground intently Artemis made her way down Zoe's path until she saw the glittering fires of the village. 

The houses and huts looked like ghostly skeletons in the growing dark. Both terrifying and intriguing. Artemis broke through the tree line separating the village from the wilderness. It was like an invisible line was drawn along the ground. One could not cross into the other. 

Studying the barren landscape where the villagers were huddled inside keeping warm with their families Artemis spotted nothing out of the ordinary. It all looked blissfully cozy, sweet aromas of food wafted into the air, small pillars of smoke from the fires made clouded towers. 

Artemis walked calmly about smiling to herself as she studied the mortal world. It was fantastic as far as she could tell. Very different from Olympus. The familial relations were much stronger, deeper, full of affection. She paused for a moment gazing through a window at a family crowded around a small table. 

They were all smiling, talking animatedly, while a set of brothers teased one another. A slight discomfort blossomed on Artemis' chest. She didn't know what to call it at first but beneath it was a nagging sense of longing. What she wouldn't give for such a wonderful experience. 

Shaking her head Artemis turned, grudgingly peeling her eyes away from the scene. It did not do well to dwell on things that caused such discomfort. The sounds of bats fluttering on the dark was the only sound in the sky. Artemis watched as night took over. The stars being vibrant and gorgeous in their making. 

"I thought you were going to remain behind." Artemis jumped slightly at the voice and turned curtly on her heel to see Zoë perched on the edge of a riff with a bow resting on her lap and wha looked to be the dead form of a rabbit next to her. 

"I see you found food." Artemis said ignoring the statement and climbing up lithely and with ease. 

"Indeed. It will be for later." Zoë explained. A silence passed between the two girls. "In the morning you may return home."

Artemis nodded a question nagging in her pretty head. With a sigh she spoke at last. "Are all families so intimate?"

Zoë spared her a sideways glance and studied Artemis' expression. A deep rooted concern, it was a curious thing to see on a Goddesses' face. "Most. Some families are not nearly as close as one would assume."

"I see." Artemis nodded storing that information away in the back of her mind. "Was your family close?"

Artemis noted the other girl's shift in demeanor. Her strong shoulders tended and her spine straightened, a look of pain flashing across her features. 

"Yes. Once long ago. Before I was cast out." Zoë admitted after careful consideration. "I loved my sisters dearly. But...even siblings can turn against you. Sometimes your family may become your worst enemy. I am certain if I were to ever try and return I would be nothing more than a poisonous presence to them."

"I am sorry to hear that. You seem like a lovely girl. I must admit my perception of you originally was one of fear and caution. Yet, you've proven to be nothing but kind and considerate if only slightly guarded." Zoë looked at Artemis fully for the first time since their original meeting. 

Artemis noticed how her dark yes reflected the black eyes perfectly, as if they had their own constellations. Zoë titled her head slightly regarding the goddess. She was an odd little thing Zoë was sure of that much. But she liked odd things. 

"Thank you. Yet I'm certain your family will not regard me with the same kindness and interest." The corner of Zoë's mouth twitches up in the smallest of smiles Artemis had ever seen. 

"Perhaps not." Artemis sighed. "I may be my father's child but I am also my mother's daughter."

This seemed to pique Zoë's attention. The dark skinned girl shifted to face Artemis. 

"Leto. She was a Titan, lover of my father. God of modesty and motherhood. Therefore my heritage is similar to yours. I am as much Titan as I am God." Artemis smiled her teeth matching the white crescent of the moon above. 

"I suppose that is true." Zoë nodded this time her smile was slightly bigger. 

"I must say it isn't all that bad being a child of a Titan. I do not cherish my father much. He is kind at times but I have seen how he objectifies the women of the world. It is nice to know I belong to someone else other than him." Artemis admitted albeit a little nervously. One did not openly claim their distaste for Zeus without consequences. 

"I don't cherish my father either. I am proud to know that my mother was a woman of the sea." Zoë agreed. 

"The nereids are quite beautiful I can see the resemblance." Artemis laughed lightly scanning the sleeping village once more. 

"I always thought I looked painfully like my father." Zoë chuckled softly the sound like a light breeze. Artemis decided she liked it. 

"Perhaps. But there is always more to pictures than what the first perception is." Zoë stated intently at the young goddess. 

"You know you are much wiser than even those who are older than you." Artemis smiled at the compliment. 

"I blame it on my sister, she and I are close, I care for her deeply. However she's been preoccupied with the mortal world. I am not supposed to be here but I could not stand being couped up on Olympus. It was unbearable." Artemis frowned at the mere thought of having to go back. 

"I sense you have a free spirit. You are like the creatures of the woods. You want nothing more gab to run free. For the world to be yours. To know every inch of it like the back of your hand." Artemis had never thought of it in such a way but Zoë was right. She did want to know everything but not just know it, see it, feel it, experience it.

"What is the point of having a world if it is not to be explored?" Artemis questioned earning an amused look from her companion. 

"A worthy question which should be asked to someone much wiser than myself." Zoë turned her attention back to the sky. "If I recall correctly you said you liked to sleep under the stars. Is that not possible on Olympus?"

"My chambers have no enclosed roof. My family deems it ridiculous but I find it comforting. I like to stare at the sky and wonder what exactly is in it. We may be gods but even we don't know everything." Zoë felt a surge of admiration for the young divine being. She had never met a humble god before, someone so down to earth. 

Someone with such a peaceful spirit and refreshing mind. Perhaps her own perception of the gods was skewed. She realized that letting the goddess leave would not be an easy task. It had been ages since she experienced such pleasant company. 

"I must admit having your company has been well...appreciated despite the circumstances. I have not felt so at peace in a long time." This admittance surprised Artemis. She had assumed that the young Titan girl did not care much for her. 

"Your company is much better than my brother's." Artemis mused. "I would not have minded having a twin sister."

"I wish my sisters had been as kind as you. Calypso was the only one I truly loved. She and I were not like the others. We were always at odds with them." Zoë sighed feeling a tightness in her throat. She did not like to think of her sister stuck alone on her island. She knew how horrible it was to be alone. How you ached inside. 

Artemis registered the tears pricking at the other girls' eyes. "I am sorry for what happened to your sister."

"It is no ones fault." Zoë said wiping at her eyes quickly. "Is it wrong to not blame someone?"

"No. It is charming that you do not rely on blame to make your sadness disappear." Artemis assured her. "If only your sister understood the capabilities of men before such a thing happened to her."

"You are a maiden, yes? What made you decide to give up on men?" Zoë questioned. 

"From the moment I was born I understood how difficult and impulsive men could be. I do believe that there are a select few who are kind but my father, my brother, many more have affirmed my belief that it is not worth pining over such people." Artemis explained carefully trying to portray the reasons behind her decision. 

"I see." Zoë had a look of contemplation on her face. "Is it possible for someone like me to decide the same?"

Artemis was taken aback by this but gave a curt nod. "Though I do not know how it would work. I was sworn by an oath. There would be no way to protect your ideals from the prying of men. Especially when it comes to someone as beautiful as yourself."

"I suppose you're right, yet I do not wish for the company of men, I have learned how poor they can be. I guess we have both come to the same realization; there's no need for love. Despite the incessant worship of Aphrodite." Zoë shook her head. 

"I think love is a necessity in life but it comes in different forms at different times. Most likely when we least expect it. With whom we least expect." Artemis laughed softly and caught sight of her wounded arm. She had not thought of it since the beginning of their conversation. 

A bright light interrupted whatever was to be said next. "There you are."

Artemis looked down to spot the impish face of Hermes. He looked worn out. 

"Hello Hermes." Artemis waved slightly. 

"Your father is not pleased with you. Not your brother. Hurry you must go home." Hermes said slightly out of breath. Zoë glanced at Artemis before quickly looking away and getting to her feet. 

"Go." She said quietly and after picking up the rabbit disappeared into the dark. Artemis swallowed hard before leaping from her perch to land in front of Hermes. 

"Who was that?" He wondered staring at the spot Zoë had occupied. 

"A...friend." Artemis smiled slightly. "Come, I must endure father's wrath."

"I apologize for interrupting your evening." Hermes stated before shifting into a pigeon and Artemis a hawk the two birds taking to the sky. 

Artemis soared higher than her fellow god her winged image a dark silhouette against the backdrop of the moon and its pearly glow.


	4. Chapter Four

The throne room was deathly quiet as Hermes strode in with Artemis by his side. The other Gods sat upon there thrones with eyes staring down at their family members. Hermes bowed deeply in front of Zeus' throne and Artemis followed suit, though she was not as flashy as her companion. 

"You may sit Hermes." Zeus gestured to Hermes' simple throne. The messenger gave Artemis a hesitant look before leaving her side and striding over to his own place. Growing taller with each step. "Artemis."

"Yes Father?" Artemis questioned looking up at the strong silhouette of the King. 

"It has been brought to my attention that you have been neglecting my orders to remain on Olympus to frolic with a Titan's daughter." Artemis swallowed hard at her father's accusing glare and harsh tone. What was worse, she could feel the burning gaze of the others staring at her back. 

"That may be partially true father, but I assure you whatever opinions you have formed are most certainly false." This was a dangerous thing to say, Zeus never willingly admitted that he was in the wrong. 

"Enlighten me then. Tell me, what have you learned of this Titan girl. I hope you know she is branded a traitor and of as disgusting breeding as her sister the witch." Artemis couldn't help but bristle at the accusation. 

"Perhaps father, your opinions are outdated." Once again Artemis threaded on thin ice and Zeus opened his mouth to respond when Athena came to the rescue. 

"Father, Artemis may have a point. Time changes things. Maybe we should hear her out. All of us. There are things we can learn from the mortal world, just yesterday morning I discovered that the mortals have developed a new art form. It's quiet interesting." Athena's gaze softened when she stared at her younger sister, encouraging her to voice what it is that was on her mind. 

"I have recently met the acquaintance of Zoë Noghtshade. The former Hesperides whose sister is Calypso." This struck the attention of everyone in the throne room including a formerly disinterested Dionysus. "I grew tired of being held here so I explored against my father's orders. I was shot down from the sky by a group of male hunters. They would have had my head of an unsuspecting Zoë had not intervened. I was nursed back to health and when she discovered that I was a god she could have easily done something horrible. She did the opposite. When I returned it was because of her kindness."

"You expect us to formulate a positive opinion of a titan's offspring by one incident?" Area questioned raising an eyebrow. 

"I have learned more of her character. She is not what our stories say. She's kind and her heart aches for her sister. She's alone and...sad. But she protects the mortals from monsters and when she kills for food she honors the fallen animal. You can not tell me that perhaps things aren't as you believe." Artemis shifted to share a look with each occupant in the throne room. 

"That does not change from whom she comes." Demeter sighed. 

"May I remind this throne room that I too come from a Titan? My mother is not one of you, if you persecute my friend due to lineage then I am no better." Hermes and Apollo seemed to ponder Artemis' words with a lighter air than the others. 

"Agreed. I too have Titan lineage." Athena nodded. "As does Apollo, and you father."

Zeus sighed and ran a hand through his beard. "You give a valid case but that does not mean I enjoy your interference with the mortal world. I do not want you getting involved with their squabbles and become tainted by their hands."

"Your intentions are honorable father but I do not feel free here. My home is the wilderness where I can go where I please. Do as I please. My instincts are not compatible with this environment. Please, let me enjoy what the mortal world had to offer."

Zeus' gaze settled on his youngest daughter and his eyes held an intense look of contemplation. "You may have the mortal world at your disposal under one condition. You may have a hunting party of men and women in order to keep the monsters of the mortal world from becoming out of hand. You may go where you please as long as you hunt."

"A wise proposition." Athena agreed but Artemis did not. 

"Father I will not have a hunting party of men and women. If I am to have a task I will not have love distracting them from the task at hand and I will not have unholy affairs." Artemis' voice held a sharp tone. 

"Then you may have a hunting party of men." Zeus sighed. 

"That will not do either father. I will not have them pining over me and I will not have them running after mortal women." Zeus' expression flashed with irritation. 

"Then what do you propose?" He demanded. 

"Please, allow me a hunting party of women, who swear off the company of men, who do not desire a man's love as I do not desire a man's love. Allow me to have a lieutenant to aid in the balance of my godly and mortal duties." Zeus stormed his beard once again in contemplation. 

"It shall be done." He agreed. 

"One more condition if I may ask." Zeus nodded albeit a bit irritatedly. All I ask is that the members of this room refrain from meddling in my activities and those who choose to join me on my adventures. That they are not actively pursued by the males of this throne room or the females. That what happens within the ranks is my responsibility and my decision. My rules and my choices." 

"I believe that is a reasonable request." Zeus looked pointedly at Aphrodite. "This may be infuriating for you but Aphrodite I am commanding you to refrain from meddling in romantic affairs as well." 

Aphrodite's eyes smarted and her gaze settled on Artemis. The look made the young goddess very uncomfortable. "Do we have an agreement," Zeus asked. 

Aphrodite's gaze settled back on Zeus and her voice was cold with malice. "Yes, we have a deal though I strongly dislike it. You are allowing this upstart to intrude on my domain."

"Aphrodite if I may, I think it would be best if you were to realize that maybe not everyone wishes for you to provide them with false love, hope for love, infatuation, or unrealistic relationship ideals." Artemis smiled coyly at the love goddess. The stunning woman seethed in a quiet anger but refrained from saying another word. 

"Then it is settled, this meeting is adjourned. I hope you prepare yourself for the task at hand." Zeus gave Artemis an expectant look. 

"I already have some ideas in mind father, it is greatly appreciated." Already those who had other things to attend to disappeared in colored light leaving the throne room bare. The only one who remained was Apollo. 

"I hope you understand the target you have placed on your back." He waltzed over to his sister with a relaxed air despite his grim tone. 

"I am not afraid of what the love goddess will attempt to do. The sworn agreement was heard by all Olympians. But I will be weary I know you are concerned." Artemis smiled thinly and Apollo's gaze softened. 

"You may be annoying Artemis but I must say, there are times where you warm my heart." It was as close to a compliment as Apollo could give for his sister. 

"Now if you'll excuse me I have my first order of business to attend to." Apollo nodded as his sister excised herself. Artemis took to the sky in search of a familiar face. 

Zoë was no where to be seen, Artemis searched for a long period of time but the more time that ticked by the more the sinking feeling in her stomach increased. Artemis did not know where she would find her friend but the idea of not succeeding made her breath hitch. 

Artemis was ready to give up and try again tomorrow when she decided to try and fly higher. Perhaps the higher view would help. After another moment or so and an increase in altitude Artemis soared slowly through the sky hawk eyes searching vigorously. 

At last Artemis spotted Zoë's figure perhaps twenty miles from her last make shift home standing in a field. There was a large horse, brown and white in color that she was stroking the snout of. 

Swooping low to the ground Artemis shifted back into human form the tall grass tickling her legs. The horse startled and rested back its large hooves waving in the air. 

"Woah! Woah! Easy." Zoë held her arms up trying to calm the beast and at last it settled down but it's eyes remained wide and its feet skittered nervously. 

"I'm sorry I did not mean to frighten it." Artemis apologized and approached the animal slowly. Reaching out she rested a gentle hand on its sturdy neck and the animal instantly relaxed. "You're lost. You come from a farm, yes?"

The horse snorted stamping its foot. Artemis smiled and ran her fingers through its long silky hair enjoying the feeling of its soft fur. 

"Well, if you don't wish to go back then you don't have to. I am certain a younger sturdier creature will replace you. Perhaps an Ox?" The horse whinnied seeming to enjoy the idea. "Yes, the big mean creatures with the large horns." 

Artemis patted the horse's head and it nuzzled into her hand. "Now, where do you wish to go? East? That would be that direction. The sun rises of there and sets in the west over there. Now, off you go." 

The horse bobbed its head in thanks and after nuzzling Zoë slightly took off its hooves pounding into the ground. Artemis looked on smiling brightly unaware of Zoë's soft and surprised look. 

"I feel as though I should not be surprised he took a liking to you." Artemis smiled at Zoë a bit bashfully. 

"Maybe not. But I came here to propose a question to you." This seemed to capture Zoë's attention. 

"Well you do ask quiet a few questions." Zoë smirked slightly. 

"Yes well this one is very important." Artemis settled herself in the grass and Zoë took a spot across from her. Artemis spent the next hour relaying the throne room discussion to Zoë who listened with deep interest. "I am asking you, if you would, please by my lieutenant." 

Zoe's reaction was one that Artemis grew anxious about. Zoë's expression was blank and the girl blinked slowly as if she did not quiet understand what had just been said. 

"You may say no, I...well I cannot force one to do which they do not wish. Only I must inform you that I do not know of another person to turn to whom I feel as though I can willingly trust." Artemis fidgeted with her hands still trying to understand what it was Zoë was thinking. 

"Well..." Zoë began at last. "I am honored that you would offer this to me. Only I do not wish to commit." 

Artemis' heart seemed to collapse on on itself. "Oh, I see." 

"At least not yet. May I ask of you something in return?" Artemis nodded vigorously. "You say that the other gods are not to interfere. Will they stand by their word? Will I really be free and independent, away from their reach? You must understand that I have reason to fear them. I do not wish to have a similar experience to my sister. Or worse, to fall at the vengeful hands of Aphrodite. She is not one to forget a grudge, she was not pleased by my decision to forget Hercules and turn against mortal men." 

So that was the reason behind Zoë's refusal. Immediately Artemis' anxiety and sadness vanished. She understood the reasons for Zoë's fear. All this time Artemis had thought that Zoë was untouchable, that Zoë was more of a god than she was. That Zoë was never afraid. 

Only Artemis was wrong. In fact Zoë was both as strong and weak as she was. As brace and afraid. Zoë was Artemis' equivalent, her equal. "I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety from this point on. They won't lay a finger on you, you have not seen the extent of my anger but I assure you it is not something you wish to lay witness to. You have a right to be afraid and if I am honest with you, for I do not pride myself on lies, I am as afraid as you are."

This seemed to surprise Zoë. She opened her mouth to speak but Artemis politely raised a hand silencing her. "This mortal world, the dangers that exist here, it is like treading through foreign water. You have been nothing but tolerant and helpful. You have guided me in ways my family has not. I see you as my friend."

"Friend?" The word seemed to sound foreign on Zoë's tongue. Like she wasn't used to the concept of friendship. She contemplated it for a moment before a small hesitant smile spread on her lips. "Then as your friend I accept your offer. Perhaps we will learn about this world together." 

"I would like nothing more." Artemis smiled brightly. She had thought of the oath as a way to pass time in her search and Zoë repeated it with ease. A silver light swallowed the girl for a brief moment before it subsided. "You may be blessed with immortality."

"Really?" Zoë asked in surprise. 

"Yes, it is the least I can do. Besides, I hope we will be friends for a long time." Zoë seemed to relax more than she ever had before. "Now for the final touch." 

Artemis thought for a moment before a silver circlet of light formed in her hand slowly condensing into a solid form. It was a silver circlet, a crown like structure, the silver band was decorated with small intricate roses and if one looked very closely they could see the small constellations on the flower petals. 

With careful hands Artemis settled the silver circlet on the top of Zoë's head. "The symbol of my equal. A crown for a god." 

"Equals." Zoë frowned at the word, not in a bad way but a good way. "I suppose we are. Now, where do we go? What shall we do?"

"That is something we will figure out as we go." Artemis stood and offered Zoë her hand. Zoë took it and stood with a quiet grace straightening her clothes. Artemis judged the breeze and its direction before setting off at an easy jogging pace. Zoë didn't hesitate to follow. 

"Will there be others besides us?" Zoë questioned. 

"I hope so." Artemis smiled glancing sideways to see a mixed expression on Zoë's face. "Do you not desire he same."

"I do...but I was hoping we could enjoy the simpleness of the two of us for a while." Artemis pondered the idea as they disappeared into the tree line. Smiling she picked up the pace. 

"I don't see why not."


	5. Chapter Five

The sun was vibrant in the sky but it was not hot. In fact the temperature was rather perfect, clouds decorated the sky in a mold overcast and a gentle breeze rocked the trees. 

Of course Artemis had never been here before, Zoë had and she had thought it a good idea to show Artemis one of the most beautiful places in the wilderness. What Artemis had expected was not this. 

The beautiful trees with vibrant green leaves paused in a gentle circle, their branches arching up in the sky, protecting a sacred looking pool of water. It was some of the clearest water Artemis had ever seen. So clear one could see every identical pebble that rested at the bottom. 

In a way it looked like the water contained hidden riches, that if you were to collect a handful of stones you would be rich unlike any man before or after you. 

"This is beyond anything I've seen before." Artemis stared at the scenery with wide eyes taking in every inch of the landscape. She could feel the essence of life that flourished here. 

"It is exquisite. A place not yet touched by the hand of man." Zoë agreed watching Artemis with a soft and amused expression. Zoë could not help but feel a strong affection for the young goddess' wonder. It was so innocent and naive, purer than anything she had witnessed before. 

"You've been here before?" Artemis questioned shifting her gaze to Zoë who recovered from her expression of amusement and fondness. 

"Yes, many times. It is enchanting. A place you cannot leave and never some back to." Zoë regarded the water as phantom like memories danced across its surface. Zoë could picture her younger self wading in the water with her sisters. All of them with heir skirts knotted up so they wouldn't get wet. 

There was no animosity like there was now. They were all happy, Zoë was happy. Calypso tripped on a small log beneath he water off to the left. They had all laughed despite her embarrassment. Of course Zoë went to her sister's aid until an all out war broke out. 

Water was flung about and siblings tackled one another into the crystal pool. Until every inch of them was completely soaked but their smiles never faltered. It was beautiful, a beautiful time, a beautiful feeling, most importantly they were a beautiful family. 

"You are sad." Artemis whispered pulling Zoë from her thoughts. 

"Hm?" Zoë asked looking over to the auburn haired girl. Artemis' silver eyes burned into hers with a gentle but prodding curiosity. 

"You're sad." Artemis repeated her hand reaching out and wiping away a tear Zoë did not know she had shed. "Why?"

"My family and I used to come here." Zoë explained shifting her eyes back to the water. A rock seemed to settle in her stomach as the images were now gone. "I-was happy then."

Zoë knew she should have phrased her words more carefully. She knew that the girl trying to comfort her was more vulnerable than she let on. Artemis' gaze fell her eyes settling in the emerald grass. 

"If you are unhappy I apologize." Artemis whispered. "I do not pretend to know what it was like when you were not considered an outcast." 

"I'm sorry." Zoë swallowed hard her eyebrows creasing together. "You misunderstood me. The freedom that I've experienced over this past week has been a wonderful relief and distraction. You must know that it has helped me escape my more toxic thoughts."

Artemis nodded her mind wandering. Had it really been a week since Zoë had accompanied her? It felt like centuries. They had spent the evenings laying in tall grass fields watching the sunsets shoulder to shoulder. Artemis could picture exactly how Zoë looked with her hair sprawled out in a beautiful halo. 

At night Artemis would listen to Zoë talk about the mortal world trying desperately to soak up as much information as possible. More importantly to understand the world around her. 

What Artemis had not known was that before their encounters Zoë had a heavy heart, guided solely by mistrust and bitterness. It was softer now. Foreign. Zoë's thoughts were no longer shrouded in clouds except for the few reminders of her past. 

"Come." Artemis was surprised when Zoë took her hands holding them softly. Artemis had never regarded what Zoë's touch felt like but now her senses seemed to be on overdrive. Zoë's palms were surprisingly soft. 

"Where are we going?" Artemis asked used to leading on their adventures. 

"Into the water. Don't you want to see how it feels?" Zoë asked tilting her head to regard Artemis with a curious expression. 

"Our clothes will be wet." Artemis protested. 

Zoë chuckled and it was swarm sound that nearly made Artemis smile. "My lady, let me show you how it's really done." 

Artemis opened her mouth to correct Zoë, there was no need to be so formal but Zoë beat her to speaking. "Is that not what you are?"

Artemis conceded the point with a faint smile and watched as Zoë expertly twisted her skirt into a knot that rest on the side of her leg before wading into the water. "See? No wet clothes." 

"Perhaps not." Artemis admitted. Zoë beckoned her over to the bank of the water. Artemis took the hint and made her way over the damp ground cool beneath her bare feet. Zoë approached the young goddess and knelt down to tie up Artemis' skirt as she had hers. 

"There. Now come on. The waters nice. I didn't bring you here to simply stare at it." Zoë stood once more giving Artemis a humor filled gaze. However Artemis wasn't concerned with he water so much as the feeling of Zoë's fingers gracing her leg the slightest amount. 

It caused an awkward feeling to stir, but she didn't think twice about it. Artemis hardly hesitated to step into the glistening pool. The water was cool and soothing to her feet which were sore from running through wilderness. 

Zoë let Artemis be figuring the goddess would like to explore on her own and made her way through the water to a deeper end. Zoë did not care so much if her clothes were wet, they would dry. 

What she wasn't prepared for was the body that slammed into hers from behind sending her toppling into the water. Spluttering Zoë sat up blinking water from her eyes to spot Artemis practically sitting on her with a smug expression. "Got you." 

Zoë was not one to be challenged and push it aside. Smirking she placed her hand on Artemis' face shoving her off. A splash indicated her success. 

"I have played games like these before I promise you I won't lose." Zoë laughed standing up causing rivulets of water to run off of her fingers and elbows and chin. 

Artemis stumbled to her feet grinning brightly. The two girls splashed one another furiously all the while their laughter rang throughout the clearing. Artemis had never felt so free before and Zoë was surprised to find that she had lost all lingering remnants of her melancholy feelings. 

The two were left uninterrupted for quiet some time until time slipped away. Zoë got the last laugh returning the favor Artemis had given her earlier and tackled the auburn haired girl onto the bank of the water. 

"I win." Zoë breathed smiling smugly much to Artemis' dismay. 

"Fine." Artemis sighed her stubbornness flaring up. Zoë could tell the goddess wasn't used to losing. 

"Don't be upset." Zoë replied propping herself up onto her elbow to examine her companion. She noticed that Artemis was shivering ever so slightly. "You're cold." 

"I am fine." Artemis assured her but despite being a god she was not as acclimated to the weather as Zoë. 

"You are many things but not a liar." Zoë remarked not hesitating to pull her friend closer. "We can stay here for awhile if you'd like." 

"I wouldn't mind." Artemis shrugged but her opinion was changed rather quickly as the sound of a twig snapping alerted her senses. Zoë followed her silver eyed gaze to spot a pair of young boys looking on through the brush. 

Zoë did not recognize them at all but it was clear by Artemis' demeanor that she did. 

"Artemis wh-" Zoë didn't get to finish her sentence as the goddess disentangled herself from Zoë's hold and clambered to her feet. 

"Apollo! Hermes!" Artemis yelled angrily. Zoë's eyes widened as she watched both of the young men transform into two completely different looking people with embarrassed expressions settled on their faces. 

"Hey sis." Apollo smiled waving shyly as he and Hermes stood from their hiding place. 

"Don't you dare." Artemis whispered a dangerous edge to her voice. "What is the meaning of this?" 

"Just curious." Hermes shrugged. Zoë noted that he had a rather impish appearance to him. 

"That gives you no right to invade my privacy let alone anyone else's." Zoë managed to recover from her shock and stand up as well. She did not know what to make of the two figures. 

"Who else is here?" Hermes asked looking around. Apollo elbowed him in the side and gestured at Zoë. 

"Oh right." Hermes nodded regarding Zoë with a mischievous glint to his eyes. "Pleasure to finally see you. I have to say you are very attractive." 

Zoë could not contain the disgust that washed through her at the mere thought of him studying her appearance in a hungry manner. 

"Hermes. Enough. You understand the agreement that was made. You are not to intervene. Zoë is with me." Artemis crossed her arms and her image shimmered with an intense silver light. Zoë had never seen her so angry before. 

"Not fair." Hermes whined. 

"Apologies sis. Me and Hermes will just be going." Apollo winked. Artemis nodded curtly and turned on her heel. Zoë noticed that Artemis was struggling to keep angry hot tears from making their way down her cheeks. 

Reaching out she hesitantly touched Artemis' shoulder drawing the other girl's attention. Zoë leaned in so that their cheeks brushed against one another. "If it's any consolation. Your brother appears to be very dim witted. You're clearly a much better companion." 

Artemis gave a short laugh and nodded. "Let's go. We shall come back some other time. I promise."

"No need to worry about my well being." Zoë shrugged puking back from their whispered exchange. "It is o who serves you."

Artemis shook her head and pointed to the silver circlet on Zoë's head. "Never forget that you are my equal. We serve one another." 

Zoë glanced over her shoulder to see that the two young male gods had yet to leave and were purposely lingering behind. "As you wish..."

Apollo glanced over catching sight of Zoë's gaze and smiled brightly trying to charm her. Zoë merely gave him a dead pan expression and spoke slowly so that even he could understand her words. Zoë had no intention or desire to frolic with idiotic men like him. "My lady."


	6. Chapter Six

It had been nearly a month since Zoë had first joined the hunt. At last Artemis and Zoë had two additional companions. Young nymph girls seeking refuge from the endless pursuits of satyrs and humans alike. Artemis couldn't help but feel sorry for them, it was clear they had no desire for romantic feelings of any sort. She could only imagine how annoying it must be. 

However this presented an interesting dynamic. After a bit of thinking Artemis had thought up an oath that would bind the girls to her service. However she had run it by Zeus first. He agreed but things had not gone as smoothly as Artemis had hoped.   
\-----  
"It has been brought to my attention Artemis, that you harbor special affections." Zeus glanced up at his daughter from where he sat on a bench in the royal gardens. 

Artemis' face scrunched up into an expression of distaste. "Who have you collected this information from? I assure you father no man has-"

Zeus held up a hand quietly interjecting. "It is no man. Simply the one you trust to be your second in command. The girl."

"She has a name father." Artemis pointed out crossing her arms. 

"Whatever the case I wish to know if this is true?" His electric blue eyes seemed to shoot straight into her soul. It was a bit ironic, him being so concerted with Artemis considering his past history. 

"Of course I have affections for her. She had taught me the ways of the mortal world where you have not. It is no different than Athena and her affection for knowledge." Artemis glanced out at the rows of neatly groomed flowers and bushes all of them vibrant with color. 

"You must promise me that is the case." Zeus cleared his throat drawing her attention back to him. 

"Why do you wish to know father? Considering your past transgressions." It would have been an irritating question coming from anyone else but Artemis had learned to phrase things with a false innocence. 

"You brother has informed me along with Hermes that you are particularly intimate together." Zeus raised his cloud like eyebrows trying to judge his daughter's reaction. 

"Father have you never had a best friend? A person who means the world to you? Yes perhaps there is an emotional connection but it is not as you think." Artemis shook her head as if to affirm her denial of romance.

"Just remember the agreement and Theo uprise of your little group. You hunt the monsters of the mortal world." Zeus turned away from his daughter clearly dismissing the discussion. Artemis bowed slightly only out of fake respect before leaving.   
\------  
Artemis sat absent mindedly by the fire that flickered in the dark. The sparks that shot into the air seemed to dance like little lightning bugs. The two young companions Artemis had acquired were asleep in their respective encampments. Only Zoë remained awake besides Artemis. 

"They seem to be adjusting quiet well My Lady." That was another thing. Due to the new recruits and the idea that formality was important, Zoë had now almost exclusively called her by the designated title instead of her name. 

Artemis only hummed a reply resting her chin in her hands. It was unlike her to be so silent only Zoë had noticed the change over the past week. Artemis seemed more careful. More restrained in her actions. To those who had not grown accustomed to Artemis' demeanor it would not be noticeable. 

Zoë glanced about, almost cautiously, before seating herself next to Artemis and speaking in a low whisper. "Artemis. Is there something upsetting you?"

Artemis let out a small breath and glanced at Zoë with a thin smile, it could have fooled anyone else but the girl looking intently at her. "I'm only thinking of what we will do next. My father reminded me the purpose of our group. To hunt. Only it seems there is nothing quiet yet to hunt." 

Zoë gave the goddess and amused expression though she knew this was only a partial truth as to what Artemis' contained. "Enjoy the peace while it lasts. There are times of great conflict before you hints settle but it will always spark once again. It is how the world remains balanced." 

Artemis was once again surprised by Zoë's wisdom, the girl really was special. "Thank you. You always know what to say."

"I am not sure if you have noticed but most of the time I pretend that I understand what I am doing." This admission drew a soft breathy laugh from Artemis that caused a smile to break across Zoë's face. "I have noticed you smile and laugh less. It's disheartening. Both of the aforementioned things are rather beautiful."

Artemis blinked trying to process Zoë's words. She had never been called beautiful before. All Artemis had known was the insults and teasing that came from the others. Her confidence had always wavered at such gestures. 

"I am not sure you speak the truth. My brother has compared my laugh to that of a goose. Aphrodite insists that my demeanor and physical build are compatible to a young village boy's. They mean only to tease but..." Artemis shrugged. She understood that they were correct. Zoë frowned an expression Artemis wasn't used to seeing her wear. "What is it?"

"You believe them." Zoë spoke softly despite her defiant expression her voice was gentle. 

"How can I not? My brother does not lie." Artemis chuckled. "It does not bother me though."

Zoë remained silent for a moment before speaking. "Artemis, the way they describe you is entirely false."

"How so?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow. When Zoë looked up from the ground the breath in Artemis' throat hitched. It was the most vulnerable expression Artemis had ever seen Zoë wear. The other girl's eyes looked as innocent and loving as a young animal gazing at its mother. 

"Your laugh doesn't sound anything like a dumb old bird. You want to know what it sounds like? It's like the sound of leaves being rustled by a breath of air. It's soft and it's comforting, a pleasant sound like the world itself is breathing." With every word Zoë seemed to become more passionate but the look never left her eyes. "You look nothing like a little boy. You're a girl who can run circles around anyone. Your features are the epitome of what girls wish they looked like. Soft but demanding attention. Your eyes reflect the very light of the moon and your hair is like the fiery halo that surrounds the moon on a harvest." 

Artemis blinked trying to process everything she had just been told. Only Zoë wasn't finished. The lieutenant rested her hands on either side of the goddess' face and rested their foreheads together. "Look me in the eyes. Who do you believe? Them...or me?"

Artemis knew it was a critical question. She'd believe her family for so long it seemed weird to think of anything else other than their words. But there was a very key difference between them and Zoë. 

Zoë meant every word she had said. Ironically enough Zoë seemed to be better at poetry than Apollo. Her entire being seemed to be behind those words, like she couldn't contain the honesty behind them. Artemis couldn't help but feel stupid for ever thinking such things about herself. 

It seemed so horribly silly she felt like crying and despite her best efforts it is hard to hide tears when the person you're hiding from is only inches away. 

"Sometimes Artemis I think that, you pretend to be confident but it's okay to be weak sometimes. You taught me that. Don't feel like you have to act for me. Please." Zoë's demeanor shifted once again and she seemed to be pleading with the goddess. "Now tell me what it really is that's bothering you."

Artemis couldn't bring herself to do it. How could she? To tell someone that your father doesn't like them let alone the fact that it's wrong to have an emotional bond with them. It was simply something she couldn't do. She couldn't tell Zoë because that would mean distance, and Artemis didn't want to be farther from Zoë. 

In fact, she realized with a flare of stubbornness, if anything she wanted to be closer. Her father had touched so many perfect things and ruined them why the hell did he have the right to do the same thing here?

Artemis couldn't bring herself to speak so she did what her heart yelled at her to do. She hugged Zoë as tight as she possibly could. The other girl made some sort of a disgruntled noise not used to such physical contact. After a brief moment of hesitation Zoë too wrapped her arms around the goddess. 

"I'm sorry if things have felt unusual as of late but understand that I do things for a reason. There are situations that transpire on Olympus that...effect me on specific ways. My father is very particular in his desires." Artemis explained quietly. 

"I understand how it is to have a picky father but if there is one thing I've learned it is that you must never trade in your needs for that of someone else's. It leads to an eternity of suffering." Zoë couldn't help but feel the slightest ounce of guilt. She should not have attempted pressuring an answer from Artemis. There was a reason the goddess was acting differently, it was Zoë's job to respect that. 

"Sometimes suffering is necessary." Artemis countered. "Please don't dwell on any of this, it is not your job to do so." 

Zoë pulled back from the hug resting her hands lightly on Artemis' shoulders. Her glittering brown eyes scanned Artemis' face before flicking back to the ground. "Forgive me for the intrusion."

Artemis swallowed hard, she did not want to reprimand Zoë for her concern but if there was one thing Artemis had learned from stories told by her family, was that it was best if those you cared about did not interfere with godly affairs of any sort. 

"Get some rest Zoë." The lieutenant gave a curt nod before standing. She turned on her heel to leave when Artemis caught her hand drawing back her attention. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt the need to do so but Artemis brought Zoë's knuckles to her lips and kissed them lightly. "Thank you. Your advice is always appreciated." 

The action seemed to surprise Zoë yet she remained poised as ever and with a careful nod removed herself from the scene. Artemis wasn't sure if her actions had been appropriate for the situation but she didn't mind all that much. 

The only problem was that as she sat there, the only one still awake, she could picture her father's glowering face. Would he have approved? No, he would not have, and Artemis couldn't help but feel guilt gnaw at her stomach.


	7. Orion

Zoë despised the newcomer. She did not like him one bit from the top of his head down to his smallest toe. He was large and loud and rambunctious. Only she did not have a say in the matter. 

Zoë did not understand why Artemis had allowed him to join, he was a great hunter and did have great skill with the bow, but he was a man. More importantly however, his presence overshadowed hers. 

He was forceful in conversations and smothered her voice with his own. When she was standing he stood in front of her. When she sat he was a wedge between her and the only person Zoë ever wanted to sit by. 

Everything about his existence seemed to be made to foil and crush her own. She was familiar with men who talked too loud, who seemed bigger than they were, she was weary of them. She did not trust them, and so her anger which had once abandoned her returned. 

Her silence was sharp like a knife and when she spoke it was harsh, but never to her, only to him. He deserved no toleration from her, he had not earned it and he most likely never would. 

So Zoë sat off to the side watching the flickering flames. The other girls of course were uncomfortable with his presence but they were not vocal about it. Zoë observed and watched with a careful eye. 

He chewed with his mouth open and spoke with little breath between words. What a pig. 

"Why do you glare at the fire? Has it wronged you?" The voice was familiar. Zoë did not shift her eyes from the figure who was on the other side of the fiery brazier. Yet her shoulders were no longer stiff and her expression was not nearly as stony as it had been. 

"It is not the fire I despise." Zoë mumbled glancing up at the goddess who stood observing the antics of the others with a warm glint to her eyes. Zoë felt guilty for criticizing the goddess' new family yet when a family has an infiltrator amongst its ranks it was difficult not to. 

"So you've said." Artemis spoke softly and glanced down at her companion. "You have never told me why."

"It is not my place to vocalize such thoughts. Your opinion surpasses mine." Zoë explained as the pest caught her gaze. His eyes flashed with an irritated recognition. Zoë knew she held no love to him. The feelings were mutual. 

"When will you learn that is not true? How many times have I iterated that you alone are my equal?" Artemis asked at last sitting down next to Zoë their shoulders brushing as they had seemingly done forever. 

"How many times have I told you that I do not deserve the honor of being equal to a god?" Zoë countered with a claim of her own, eyes still transfixed on the man behind the flames. She did not notice the almost wounded expression from Artemis. 

There was a moment of silence and hesitation that passed between them before Artemis reached out with the carefulness of a python trying to remain hidden, and traced the curve of Zoë's shoulder blade. "Tell me your opinion. If change is required for your comfort I will not hesitate to do so." 

"I do not wish to force decisions upon you." Zoë insisted eyes still staring with a gaze returned from the man. His eyes studied every movement, assessed it like a hunter, let the irritation cloud his features. Zoë knew things that he thought she was oblivious to. 

One being his infatuation with the young goddess. Two, that he knew Artemis did not return the same ideas and his anger was clear whenever Artemis was not at his side, but at Zoë's. 

"My decisions are still my own but they do require awareness about things I have not observed myself." Artemis noted which was a fair point and at last Zoë gave in with a sigh. 

"He reminds me of the reason I am here. He is nearly the same, blessed with unparalleled skill, boastful, strong in nearly all aspects. I do not trust him. I have learned from my mistakes." Zoë explained letting a bit of the venom she held for the man to seep into her voice. Artemis took note of this. 

However, despite Zoë's intelligence there were things she did not know. For instance Zeus' approval of the new arrival. Which distracted from his disapproval of her oldest companion. 

"I see." Artemis sighed, her fingers playing with a blade of grass, twisting it back and forth until it broke. 

"Those are my own feelings they do not reflect your own. I have noticed there is a reason behind this as there always is. You are wise. Most likely due to your sister." Artemis smiled her thoughts shifting to Athena who was always guiding her. Sometimes Artemis believed they were closer than she was with Apollo. 

"You flatter me but I understand your position, perhaps if I talk to him he will understand." Artemis' suggestion was not what Zoë wanted to hear. Zoë knew a third thing, one that had not happened yet but would inevitably. 

She was aware that the man who'd infiltrated her family had night time fantasies. And while he acted on his own behalf in his own quarters his actions would soon affect those elsewhere. Such and idea made her sick. 

Zoë knew however that she was pushing the boundaries with her next remark but she could not refrain from stating it. 

"If it isn't too much to ask I would feel comfortable if I remained beside your tent in the evenings." Zoë braced for the lecture to come only it didn't. 

"I would not mind. After all did we not do the same at the start of this all?" Artemis questioned earning a slight smile from Zoë. 

"Right. I'll move my things." Zoë stood and dusted off her hands making a move across the way to where the cluster of tents rested. 

As Zoë stood so did the topic of her fears. She knew what was coming but she sprung the trap. Heading off on her own to where the others were absent. 

She did not have much to collect before shifting her tent next to Artemis' but as she began to settle her things back down a familiar thundering voice rolled through the silence. "What schemes are you brewing in your head little girl?" 

"I have no schemes. I am not deceitful." Zoë retaliated stepping outside of her tent to face the giant. 

"Certainly you must have learned a few spells from your witch sister." That was the wrong thing to say. No one ever, ever, insulted her sister. 

"I am no witch and neither is my sister. Do not insult her if you do not know her!" Came the growled reply earning a smirk from the antagonist. 

"Then enlighten me. How is she wrapped around your finger? You of all people." His eyes were dark like the night sky but they glowered with an intensity of hellish fires.

"Artemis is as independent as they come. You would be wise to recognize such a thing. She does not follow the romantic tendencies of her father or brother." It was true. She was very different from the other gods. Almost an outcast amongst them for such repulsion when it came to romantic ideals. 

"We will see. I plan on winning this. I do not take competitions lightly." Zoë's eyes narrowed into near slits at the remark. 

"Artemis is not a prize to be won. I will participate in no further antics of yours." Zoë attempted to leave when a large hand caught hold of her arm. 

"You would be wise doing so. I don't play fair." 

"I wouldn't expect you to." Zoë tore her arm from his grip and turned to face the large brute. "I will not hesitate to hurt you if you inflict pain on anyone in this camp."

The threat appeared to be idle as her enemy simply chuckled to himself and turned curtly on his heel sauntering off. 

"Do not think what I have said is a joke." Zoë mumbled. "Your name I can guarantee will not be remembered in a glorious light, Orion."


	8. Family

And so the gauntlet had been thrown down. Orion was not to be trifled with. He was even more present than he had been before. Constantly there. Constantly in the way. Even while buying he would get in the way. 

For instance they had all been trailing a manticore and rather than waiting for permission to be given for the kill he had fired his vow and slaughtered the beast before he'd been given the right of passage. 

It defiled the kill let alone the honor of it. It had been Mila's turn and the anger etched in her features was enough for Zoë to know that the others' distaste was only growing. What was worse, Orion did not only fancy the goddess now but seemed to gravitate towards another young nymph. 

All Zoë could do was tick the information away on her head. Artemis had become more observant since their conversations but she still seemed to be mesmerized by his skill. Eager to learn as was her flaw 

He would "teach" her new tricks to practice with the bow. Ways to hunt easier, but Artemis already knew such things she just had not realized it yet. These tricks were ingrained in her bones, waiting to be used, only now they were being realized. 

Zoë did her best to remain at Artemis' side, she slept little at night and her fears only grew as Orion became friendlier with the others. She was waiting for the break. Where the weight of his conscious would finally break his resilience. 

It was difficult, awkward especially, when he was forced to remain out of sight when the others took turns bathing in rivers or streams. Zoë was quite certain he found ways to remain near while going unnoticed. 

Nearly a week after the conversation Artemis had with Zoë they all stumbled upon a beautiful location. A mountain of rocks with a waterfall cascading over its edge into a deep lake secluded by emerald trees. 

The girls had all eagerly explored, they all had the natural need for adventure. Zoë herself partook in the activities and smiled as Artemis excitedly scaled the side of the rocks. She leapt from handhold to handhold like a wild monkey. Strong but lithe. 

Zoë was quick to follow her hands gripping the rocks tightly. She wedged her feet into nooks and crannies until she drew up to the top where Artemis pulled her onto flat ground smiling brightly.

"Look." The goddess dragged Zoë to her feet and tugged her towards the crystal water that toppled off of the edge. The view was amazing. Off in the distance Zoë could spot white tunics of the girls running around and chasing animals or each other. 

Orion was out of sight as well which was comforting to Zoë. Artemis peered over the edge her eyes glinting brightly. Zoë could tell what she was thinking before she even did it. Artemis sprang forward sprawling out like a bird in a graceful free fall. Zoë watched amused as there was hardly a splash when she crashed into the water. 

Sighing and shaking her head Zoë leapt after her. Artemis emerged from the water in time to see Zoë completely submerge beneath its surface. She waited patiently until her friend's face popped out of the water. 

Artemis smiled brightly when Zoë resurfaced. "The water is the perfect temperature." 

"I'll say." Zoë agreed running a hand through her hair. "Look."

Zoë pointed at a red colored fish swimming lazily by through the clear water. Artemis chuckled and followed after it diving beneath the water. It's tail and body moved rhythmically through the water. 

Another creature passed by in the opposite direction with four legs that looked like they were covered in a dry greenish leather. It had a hard back. Artemis decided it should be called a turtle. 

Rocks glittered at the bottom and she swam down to inspect them. There was a creature with a colorful shell and two large hands marching determinedly across the ground. He smiled to herself and went to pick it up when it's two fingers nipped at her. 

With a frown she left it be. It was definitely a crab. Artemis remained submerged for a long time before resurfacing for air. She spotted Zoë who had moved to sit on the shore and waved. The other girl waved back. 

Artemis collected herself for a moment before continuing on in her exploration. Zoë watched from where she sat complete amusement clouding her thoughts. Occasionally she would spit Artemis popping up on a different location before diving back down. 

I was amazing how one moment the goddess could be so stoic and next a young child exploring the world. Only Zoë's amusement didn't last. Artemis came running back to her with something in her hands. 

"You have to see this!" Artemis smiled brightly  standing in the shallows and beckoning Zoë over. She stood and made her way over to see what Artemis had collected. Just as she was peering into her friends' cupped hands a large splash startled them and whatever Artemis had been holding returned to the water. 

It wasn't difficult to spot Orion's hulking form in the water. He surface after a short time but Artemis did not return his friendly gesture. 

"He made me drop it." She grumbled eyes darkening slightly. 

"I'm sure it was worth seeing." Zoë attempted to comfort her. "Let him be. We can do something else." 

"I'd rather find a place to dry my clothes. My mood has been ruined." Artemis frowned. Zoë nodded and the two went to find a place to camp for the night. Orion was not finished however. The sound of his loud footsteps set Zoë's shoulders in a rigid position. 

"Where are you ladies going? The water is wonderful. I bet I could beat the both of you in a race to the other side." Orion thundered skidding to a halt in front of them. 

"I am in no mood to race." Zoë stated raising her chin. 

"Not at the moment friend." Artemis gave Orion a thin smile and his dismay was obvious. Zoë half expected him to whine like a child. Instead his gaze settled on her and his eyes flicked back to Artemis as he read the situation. 

A silence settled over the three of them and Zoë waited patiently, she could see the decisions flickering across his eyes. He knew he had no place here at the moment but he was trying desperately to think of something, anything, to interrupt the situation. 

"Well, have a nice evening." He nodded his head slightly and stepped aside. Artemis smiled at him once more before taking Zoë by the wrist and pulling her along. 

"I spotted the perfect place to camp on the way here." Artemis spoke glancing at Zoë who appeared to be in deep thought. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes. I am." Zoë smiled. 

The two girls set up camp for when the others returned from their adventures. A fire sat blazing in the center. Zoë carefully peeled off her white tunic and hung it over the fire to dry and headed to her tent to change her under bindings. 

Artemis watched the sky studying the stars and their shapes forgetting her purpose for coming back to set up camp. When Zoë emerged once more from her tent she spotted the goddess staring at the sky. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Zoë asked standing next to her. 

"Yes. Always is. I wonder what it's like to be up that high. Is it calm?" Artemis wondered aloud her expression soft and full of wonder. Zoë studied the girls' features unable to look away from the goddess' soft expression. 

"I do not know. I would imagine it is." Zoë smiled. 

"Have you ever seen stars smile? My brother told me he did once." Artemis noted her lips twitching slightly. 

"I believe I have." Zoë whispered her eyes flicking away from Artemis. 

"Me too." Artemis glanced at Zoë whose smile was always bright, white teeth on a beautiful background.

"Perhaps you should change. If you caught a cold-" Artemis laughed lightly. 

"No need to worry, I'm already going." Zoë nodded letting the goddess be and standing still to gaze at the fire. When she returned Zoë was surprised to see that despite the chilling whether Artemis wore little other than a thin cottony tunic that exposed her pale arms. 

They looked powerless to those who did not know her but Zoë knew the power they contained. They could lift things three times her size. They were weapons in and of themselves but they were also gentle. Zoë had seen Artemis not long ago aid a deer in labor and successfully deliver a young male. 

She was always surprising Zoë. Never before in her life had she been so intrigued by someone. What Zoë did not know was that Artemis too questioned how she'd stumbled upon such a gem. 

Artemis felt an urge to do something build in her chest but she didn't quite know what it meant. It felt like she was missing out on an opportunity. Zoë noticed that Artemis' expression had shifted to look like a scholar trying to contemplate a question. As if she were trying horribly hard to understand something. 

"Are you alright?" Zoë asked touching her arm gently to draw the goddess' attention. It only seemed to mystify the other girl more. 

"Yes." Artemis nodded but her throat had run dry. Zoë tilted her head to the side like a concerned bird. Artemis swallowed hard and pulled back. "Good night." 

Zoë stood there in surprise as the other girl retreated. She did not believe she had done anything wrong. Had she crossed a line? Zoë felt her chest deflate for a moment. Shaking her head she retreated to her own quarters that were across the way. She did not have the energy or motivation to move her tonight. Artemis seemed to need some space. 

If that was true. Zoë would gladly comply to her wish. She slipped inside her own plain tent and settled on the fur rug that she used as a bed. Zoë liked things being simple she didn't mind its blandness.

Laying down she could hear the other girl's return. Their laughter was warm and brought a small smile to Zoë's face. As much as she despised the stupid giant he wasn't going to ruin this for her. Not her family. Zoë had fought and waited far to long to have this. She was going to keep it.


	9. Nine

The sound of a loud roar pierced through Zoë's sleep and she bolted awake in an instant. Was there a monster? If so how had it managed to sneak in? Diving for her bow in the corner of the tent Zoë stumbled to her feet and unceremoniously staggered out of her tent with the string drawn and an arrow in place. 

What she saw not only surprised her but the other girls as well. Orion was gravely injured, two arrows had pierced his eyes and large gashes decorated his arms and chest. An extremely angry and agitated white tiger paced around him, half ready to pounce, half ready to run. 

Orion roared in anger pulling the two arrows from his face with a sickening pop that caused dark blood like tar to run down his face. It was an upgrade from his previous looks in my opinion. 

What would have put any other warrior out of fighting only made him angrier. He was a hunter down to the core, his other senses would only be strengthened by his newfound disability. 

The other girls seemed more concerned about what had caused Artemis to turn on her 'prized' fighter than the actual fight at hand. Orion was large and imposing, it was what made him so threatening. He reached out quickly, with the poise of a viper, one of his large hands catching the tiger (Artemis) by the scruff of the neck. 

Zoë had to give the goddess credit she was a sight to see in her blazing fury. Her clawed paws swung aggressively at the blind giant but he held her at a careful distance for a brief moment before giving an angry cry and hurling her small form away. 

Zoë cringed as Artemis slammed into the treeline the sound of wood splintering ringing through the clearing. Snapping out of her shock and surprise Zoë ordered the other girls away from the conflict for the time being. She couldn't afford any of them getting mixed into the conflict and being hurt. 

Once everything was cleared out Zoë stepped forward. "What is the meaning of this?"

Her words were harsh and demanding. Orion's head tilted to the side as he heard the string of her now grow taught. 

"Put the weapon down little girl." He snarled his more animalistic nature showing through. He was as uncultured as Zoë had originally thought. "This is not your fight!"

"It became my fight when you decided to anger my patron!" Orion was not pleased with this remark and made a move towards Zoë's smaller form. He didn't get far as another piercing roar, followed by a white streak, interrupted his attack. 

Artemis slammed into the giant toppling him to the ground and attempted to tear her teeth into his throat. Orion grasped a rock next to his hand and in a violent jerk smashed it against her head with a violent crack. Artemis went limp and he brushed her off with ease. 

Zoë fired at him unable to keep herself from getting involved. Her blood boiled at his actions and her restraint failed. When Orion moved to his feet and attempted to strike again a blinding light flooded the clearing. 

Zoë squinted shielding her eyes with her arm as a violent heat washed over her. Orion gave a hideous sounding cry of pain as the light began to fade. When Zoë opened her eyes as the light faded she spotted Apollo in a glowing form resembling the sun. His skin was gone and instead consisted of fiery gas as his figure. His hair was pure flames and his eyes were glistening fireballs. 

"Your welcome has been far surpassed giant." Apollo waved his hand and a golden bow appeared in his grasp. He didn't hesitate to fire at the enemy and within seconds Orion's form blistered over and dissolved into ash before scattering on the breeze. The dark ash cloud flirted upwards and glistened in the light. "A constellation? The fates give you a constellation? You deserve no presence in the stars!"

Apollo's rage caused his form to glow brighter for a moment before his fiery eyes drifted to Artemis' form. In her unconscious state she had shifted back into her normal appearance. Apollo's looks gradually shifted back to his own, the way Zoë had seen him only once before. 

He stooped down and carefully picked up his sister. "Lieutenant come with me."

"Sir-" Apollo shot Zoë a look that clearly meant not to argue. She bowed her head and followed him towards her own tent. At first Zoë didn't feel comfortable allowing him entrance into her quarters but she bit her tongue. 

"What happened?" Apollo demanded setting Artemis down gently on the fur pelt Zoë slept on. Without all the distractions Zoë was able to see the extent of Artemis' wounds. Blood trickled from a nasty gash on her temple but the worst part was the large splinter of wood embedded in her sternum. 

"I don't know." Zoë admitted standing awkwardly to the side. 

"How do you not know? It was brought to my attention you spend your nights together." Apollo studied the cut on her forehead. 

"I-that's untrue. Like I said I don't know. I was asleep." Zoë frowned stammering a reply. She winced as Apollo jerked the large wooden splinter from her chest and somehow had bandages to press against the bleeding. Where had he gotten those? How did he even know what to do? 

"Ambrosia. Is there any here?" He demanded scanning the tent. 

"No. I have no need for it." Zoë shook her head feeling a bit panicked at not being able to help. 

"Hold this." Apollo nodded to where his hands were applying pressure to the wound. Zoë nodded and knelt down next to Artemis placing her hands where his had once been. "I will be back."

"Please, don't take long I'm not equipped for this." Zoë spoke nervously. Apollo smiled warmly at her. 

"Close your eyes dear." Zoë did as she was told and he was gone with another bright and warm flash. The world seemed to turn slower and with each passing second the bandages were even more and more soaked with blood. 

Apollo came back and took over after a moment and Zoë gladly let him work. She watched as he took care of the gash on Artemis' head before using a clean knife to cut away the fabric of her clothes that were sticky with blood. Zoë stared in the opposite direction not wanting to cross any lines or invade any privacy. 

"That should do it." Apollo sighed. Zoë hesitantly glanced in his direction noting how his hands were covered in golden blood. 

"Thank you. How did you...how did you know what to do?" Zoë asked as he stood. 

"I've been studying medicine on Olympus. I find I have a natural knack for it." He contemplated his bloodied hands for a moment before lifting his head and flashing Zoë a bright smile. "Stay with her tonight would you? It would kill me if anything else were to happen to her."

"Understood." Zoë nodded. "You do care about her despite your pretending not to."

"It is the natural way of siblings." Apollo shrugged. "Now I must be off."

"Thank you again. You are...charming, in a sense." Zoë felt like he'd earned somewhat of a compliment but she hoped it didn't go too far to his head. Thankfully Apollo seemed too distracted to say much more before politely excusing himself from the tent. 

Zoë sighed and glanced down at Artemis. Her head wound had already almost healed, bandages however were wrapped snuggly around her chest covering the nasty sternum wound. Zoë had to give Apollo credit he had done a nice job. 

Artemis stirred slightly curling onto her side, brow furrowing, lips turning down in a slight frown. Zoë sat down in front of the exit crossing her legs and observing the sleeping goddess. She wondered what had caused the violent outbreak. Artemis was never one to act irrationally. 

Zoë sighed and studied the ground for a moment. Perhaps she shouldn't question. She didn't want to bring anything up that was a touchy subject. 

"Zoë?" It took Zoë a moment to realize Artemis had whispered her name. 

"Yes?" Zoë glanced over at the weakened form of her patron. 

"What happened?" The goddess questioned softly. 

"Apollo healed you." Zoë replied moving closer so she could hear Artemis' words better. 

"Orion?" Artemis asked earnestly her eyes glancing about. 

"Smited." Zoë replied before pausing. "My Lady what...what angered you?"

Artemis' gaze shifted to the side of the tent. "Perhaps I should have listened to your warnings." 

"What has he done?" Zoë asked again worry creeping into her voice. "Did he-did he violate you?"

"No. That does not mean he did not try." Artemis shrugged causing her to wince. "I should have foreseen it."

"No. It is not your fault." Zoë shook her head. "It is his. He crossed boundaries you had defined from the beginning. I should have moved my tent closer like I promised. I figured you needed space for a moment. I-"

"Zoë, you didn't do anything wrong." Artemis sighed. "Don't put this on yourself I made a mistake and it happens. Please, don't feel guilty."

"How can I not? Look at yourself." Zoë gestured to Artemis' bandaged torso. 

"It will hardly scar." Artemis promised attempting to sit up. Zoë placed a hand in her shoulder and pushed her back down. 

"Rest. Your brother is concerned for your well being." Zoë explained. 

"Is he? Or are you?" Artemis asked fixing her with a silver eyed gaze. 

"I am. We both are. He told me to stay here. Make sure you were alright. I have little understanding of medical aid. I am more equipped to heal an injured animal than a person." Zoë rambled. "If something is to happen as it already did I would not know what to do. Had your brother not arrived you could be in a graver state than you are now." 

"Zoë." Artemis tried to interrupt her companion's train of thought and words but it was unsuccessful. "Zoë listen." 

"Artemis I am not prepared for any of this. I have no training, no understanding at all-" 

"Zoë, love, listen." Artemis' tone had changed, it was gentle but commanding. Zoë was too surprised by this to even focus on what exactly Artemis had said. "I am fine. You are prepared. You are doing everything right. There are things you will have to learn on the spot. There is nothing we can do but take it in stride." 

"I...understand." Zoë nodded slowly. 

"Good. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to head back to my quarters. I don't want to invade your space." Zoë nodded once more and helped the goddess to her feet. It amazed her how Artemis could be so childlike one second and so authoritative the next. 

Zoë wrapped an arm snuggly around her waist and supported most of the goddess' weight. They managed to make their way awkwardly to Artemis' tent. Zoë noted that the physical movement seemed to wind Artemis. 

The huntress leader was all too happy to lay down on her own fleece covered sleeping spot. Artemis was too tired from her injuries and endeavors to even bother undoing her carefully braided hair. It was a task Zoë didn't mind doing and noticed that by the end Artemis had fallen back asleep. 

Sighing she studied the goddess for a moment before resting next to her. Apollo had said to stay with her. Zoë had to abide by his instructions. Closing her eyes she was nearly asleep when she felt Artemis nestle into her side wrapping an arm almost protectively around her. Like Artemis was afraid Orion would come back for them. 

Zoë fell asleep quicker that night than she had before.


	10. Chapter Ten

Artemis was the first to wake. In truth, looking back on it, she wished she hadn't. Zoë was asleep, a peaceful expression settled over her features. Dark lashes hiding darker eyes. Zoë's brow was slightly furrowed as if she were worrying and thinking even in sleep, but it was a peaceful kind of worry, her natural state. Her lips were drawn into a slight upturn at the edges. 

Artemis studied Zoë's nose, it was softer than she'd realized, a gentle slope that resulted in a slight upturn at the end. Zoë's jawline was also different this close. It was harsher than one would expect, along with her cheek bones, it was what kept Zoë from looking like a child and more like a youthful queen. 

Regal in every sense but alive with passion that only came from a young heart. Her dark hair fell loosely about her face, not exactly straight like normal but a bit wavy, crumpled from sleep. She was...well, beautiful. It amazed Artemis how different Zoë could look, like she was constantly changing. 

The night they had looked at the stars Artemis was almost certain that Zoë was not a child of Atlas but a descendant of Aphrodite. She had to be, beauty like this was hard to find, there were even ugly gods. Artemis had seen plenty of them. 

There were things she didn't quite understand. The intense desire to trail her thumb down Zoë's cheek, or trace the outline of her lips. Artemis couldn't even help wondering what it would be like to press her lips against Zoe's. She'd never kissed anyone but she supposed that if she had a choice she'd pick Zoë. Her's seemed soft, elegant, gentle. 

A new question popped into Artemis' head. Zoë was still sleeping soundly, leaving Artemis to nuzzle her face into the crook of Zoë's neck. Zoë stirred slightly at the tickle of breath against her skin but refrained from moving anymore after that. Eyes closed Artemis could almost make a picture out of he pleasant scent that clung to her companion. 

It was the smell of fresh wind, crisp pine from tall trees, damp earth that could be found at the side of a crystal clear lake, mint as well. Artemis stilled almost nervously as Zoë made a disgruntled noise eyes peeling open due to a growing light outside. 

Zoë hardly moved noticing the goddess curled against her side seemingly asleep. Artemis' auburn hair was down from its braid and shielded part of her face. Zoë found that a bit of a disappointment but she accepted it. She didn't move for some time until her arm began to fall asleep and she very carefully peeled Artemis off of her.   
Zoë sighed and slowly got to her feet stretching her arms above her head. 

"Seems like my brother is doing his job." Artemis sighed not enjoying the brightening sunlight. 

Zoë laughed softly. "Seems you're feeling better."

"Yes. Thanks to the both of you." Artemis glanced down at her bandaged torso, as far as she knew the cut on her head had healed, perhaps her other wound had as well. 

"Well I will relieve you of my presence. I must get ready for our next move." Zoë smiled at Artemis for a moment before leaving the tent behind and jogging across the way to her own quarters. 

As it turned out Artemis' wound had scarred over. It looked sort of like a knot in a tree trunk. The scar would disappear eventually but for now it was there. Artemis took a small amount of time to clean up herself appearance, she was never one who liked to look or dress flashy. It wasn't beneficial to do so. 

With newly braided hair and a dirt free face she went to wake the others. In little less than an hour the other girls were awake and dressed preparing things for the day, from breakfast, to packing. 

"Myra." Artemis smiled watching as one of the newest nymphs sat with a pile of flowers in her lap. "What is it that you're doing?"

The girl seemed startled at first concentrated on her work. She glanced up with bright green eyes. "Oh, well I'm weaving."

"Weaving? How so?" Artemis questioned sitting down and watching her friend curiously. 

"The stems of the flower. See?" The nymph smiled brightly holding up a circle of carefully woven flowers. 

"Beautiful, can you show me?" Artemis asked admiring the work. She was always one eager to learn something new. 

"Of course! Here." Myra gathered a handful of flowers and set them in Artemis' lap. "Watch my hands. I'll go slow."

So Artemis watched with a careful gaze and copied what the young girl was doing. It took well into the evening for Artemis to fully develop the skill but once she had, the end result was a beautiful floral circle. 

"Wonderful. See? It isn't entirely difficult." Myra clapped happily examining her  patron's work. "Now you wear it."

"How do?" Artemis questioned. Myra chuckled and took the flower circlet from Artemis and placed it on the goddess' head. 

"There. Now you look beautiful." Myra giggled. 

"Thank you." Artemis smiled and stood dusting off her tunic. "You're very talented."

"Thank you." Myra smiled happily. Artemis left her behind to finish collecting the last bits of camp so they could move on when she was stumbled upon Zoë. 

Zoë paused mid step and stared at the goddess with a pink tinting her cheeks. "Are you alright Zoë?"

Zoë just quietly pointed to her own head. Artemis seemed to understand and took the flower circlet off of her head. She turned it over in her hands before placing it on Zoë's head. "Myra taught me." 

Zoë smiled slightly the tint only darkening. She finally said something after another moment of silence. "How does it look?"

"Absolutely adorable." And Artemis meant it. The contrast of the pastel colored flowers with Zoë's caramel colored skin only accentuated her appearance. "Now, are we ready to move? I heard there's a bull ravaging a town not far from here."

"Who informed you?" Zoë asked. 

"A little bird." Artemis shrugged. 

"Ah, was it a raven?" Zoë mused. 

"Yes actually." Artemis laughed. 

"Well then we should be on our way." With that the group of fierce warrior women collected their things (and flower crowns) and headed off. 

The trip itself was much more enjoyable now that Orion was gone. At least Zoë thought it was. She'd meant to ask Artemis more about what had happened but the chance hadn't presented itself yet. At the same time however Zoë didn't want to tear new wounds. 

The girls all seemed much more relaxed, care free, happy. That was all Zoë could ask for. Artemis entertained herself by shifting into different animals. One moment she was a lithe monkey swinging and hopping from tree to tree. The next she was a snake slithering quickly along the ground. 

Zoë couldn't help but smile finding it funny how Artemis could be so reserved one moment and then be so childlike. She was a wild card in a different way than her brother. 

At one point Artemis turned into a small falcon and teasingly settled on the top of Zoë's head. The former Hesperide chuckled and reached up to shoo Artemis off but received a light bite to her hand in protest. 

"Really?" Zoë sighed looking up at the bird which peered down at her with mischievous eyes. "Fine, you can stay, but do not poop on my head." 

Artemis didn't move for a moment before flying off, a wing slapping Zoë in the face jokingly. Zoë spluttered spitting a feather out of her mouth. She was confused at this suddenly teasing nature. 

Artemis' antics continued until they arrived at their destination. Not far from the village in danger of the bull. The girls set everything up again like they had before adding in a fire pit. 

Zoë took charge of preparing dinner rummaging through the supplies and pulling what she needed. 

"Would you like help?" Artemis asked seeming to have calmed down from her mischievous attitude from earlier. 

"I would not mind." Zoë smiled glancing up at the goddess kneeling in front of her. "Ever cooked before?"

"I have not. I have never really needed to. I am open to learning." Artemis returned the smile. 

"Are you sure that you and your sister are not the same?" Zoë mused thinking of Athena. "If she is anything like you I would love to meet her."

"I believe she would find you fascinating." Artemis agreed. "I would love to introduce you to my family but I haven't found a good opportunity. They do not agree with a Titan's daughter being my companion."

"I understand." Zoë sighed. "I'm certain my father would not be proud I am so close with an Olympian."

"It seems we are on different sides but the same team." Artemis watched closely as Zoë set to work on crafting the large meal.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Zoë tucked a strand of hair behind her ear only for it to fall into her face again. Artemis brushed it aside for her and tucked it snuggly in place behind her ear once again. "There."

"Thank you." Zoë glanced up from her work for a brief second before tearing her eyes away. She couldn't stare that was awkward. Artemis however did not think the same. She no longer was watching what Zoë was making and instead was just watching Zoë. 

She had surprisingly strong arms. They didn't appear to be very sturdy from the outside but in fact, as Zoë worked, Artemis noticed the iron like muscles that stood out strongly defined. The gentle way Zoë's shoulders hunched as she concentrated. The slight differentiation in skin color when the strap of her tunic shifted. 

Artemis just wanted to reach out and trace the slight curve of Zoë's spine. Or trace the path of Zoë's slight tan. Stare at her strong arms for centuries and not move, she wouldn't mind if she could, perhaps it was even possible. 

More importantly however Artemis was confused and perhaps a little frighten by these new thoughts. Maybe they weren't all that new? She'd always wanted to be close to Zoë, it was why she'd tried so hard to befriend her. 

Artemis would have to talk to Athena. She would know. Athena always had the answers. In the mean time Artemis would try her best not to view Zoë in such ways. 

"Artemis." Zoë laughed drawing the goddess' attention. "Did you hear me?"

"No. My apologies." Artemis replied bashfully. 

"It's alright. Everything's finished." Zoë gestured to the other girls crowding eagerly around the stew for dinner. 

"Oh, I see." Artemis' embarrassment only worsened. Zoë of course knew Artemis had been staring, more importantly however, was that Artemis had been staring at her. She was unsure why but the idea gave her a smug satisfaction. 

"Would you like any?" Zoë questioned. 

"No I think I'm alright." Artemis had lost her appetite amidst her embarrassment. 

"If you say so." Zoë smiled gently and helped herself to the meal. In general dinner was always a fun time, everyone talked and smiled, laughter was the loudest noise for what Zoë believed was a mile. The girls were all beautiful, independent in nature, strong willed, but still very feminine. It was both odd and wonderful at the same time. 

In the fire light Artemis noticed the slight golden flecks in Zoë's eyes. They were beautiful, like a sky full of golden stars, or the river they had went to together with the glittering rocks in the bottom. 

Things had been much simpler then. Artemis had no qualms about being so close to Zoë. Her nerves sat on edge, how could she not be in conte of her thoughts? Artemis had always been reasonable yet here she was-was what? Artemis had no idea what was happening. 

Artemis shook her head and stood dusting her hands on the edges of her tunic. Artemis wished Zoë didn't follow her but at the same time was glad the girl did. 

"Are you alright?" Zoë asked catching Artemis by the arm. 

"I'm quite fine." Artemis replied with a slight smile. Zoë had known the goddess long enough to recognize when she was lying. 

"No, please do not lie to me." Zoë's expression softened. 

"I am simply confused about something." Artemis explained as Zoë loosened her grip on the other girls' arm. "I will be back but I must return home, just for a moment."

"Are you certain? Must you leave?" Zoë seemed nervous now and it took Artemis a moment to realize why. 

"I won't be long." She smiled taking Zoë's hand in hers. "This is your first time being in charge on your own. You will do fine. Remember you are my equal." 

Zoë didn't seem to believe Artemis but she nodded. "Alright."

"Just do your best." Artemis squeezed her hand gently. 

"I will. I promise. Now whatever business you must settle go. I won't keep you." Zoë withdrew her hand from the goddess' grip. Artemis lingered for a moment. 

"Close your eyes." Artemis had been experimenting on and off with her powers for quite some time and had learned how to flash from one location to another. Zoë did as she was told and felt the soft blast of cool air and a dull light that mimicked the moon's before Artemis was gone. 

It felt strange without the goddess there. Not so much that she was gone but that Zoë had forgotten what it was like to be in charge and on her own. She would do her best. That's all that was asked of her. So she did.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Athena wasn't hard to find. She was in the large archive room on Olympus. Stacks of papers and books rested all around her in glorious mountains of knowledge. Her long dark brown hair was messily pulled back and her grey eyes flicked eagerly across diagrams and pages. 

"It seems you haven't left here in days." Artemis mused glancing around at the otherwise empty place. She guessed Athena had chased them out to have everything all to herself. 

"Artemis?" The other young goddess glanced up from her work and smiled brightly. "It's been ages. How have you been? How is everything? Tell me all about the places you've been I simply have to know! How are the mortals? Are they really as intelligent as the scrolls say?"

"Athena!" Artemis laughed as her sister practically tripped in her hurry to embrace her youngest sibling. "One question at a time please."

"Right. My apologies." The other girl smiled pushing loose hair out of her face. "Come, sit. Does Apollo know you are here?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you specifically." Artemis watched as Athena struggled to clear a place for her to sit. Once a good portion of the mountain of paper had been moved Artemis perched on the edge of the finely crafted table. 

"I feel honored. But you must start from the beginning. Tell me everything." Athena was eager to write down whatever Artemis said. Notes were important, documentation was important. 

"Athena. Please, no research, no documentation." Artemis glanced nervously at the pen and quill readily poised. "Just is talking."

Athena frowned, Artemis typically didn't mind, this must have been more serious than she thought. Athena settled the paper and quill back in the table and her expression shifted to a softer look. "Right. Sorry, I should have asked. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Zoë." Artemis replied folding her hands in her lap. 

"The Titan's daughter?" The sparkle in Athena's eyes meant that her curiosity had once again been sparked. 

"Athena no I don't want-"

"What is she like?" 

"Well she's strong but-" 

"Is she like her father? Does she get along well with others?" 

"Yes of course. Zoë is one of the nicest people I've ever met. She's better than her father, caring, brilliant." Artemis frowned. "Ath-

"What made you make her your second in command? Surely you know father doesn't agree, I mean she is the spawn of the enemy. You certainly have an interesting dynamic going." Athena mused smiling to herself. 

"She's my friend." Artemis answered quickly trying to keep up with the questions. "Of course I'd make her my second in command she despises men, betrayed by Hercules, she nearly beheaded Orion a time or two. But I don't care what father thinks it was my decision he had no power over my realm it was part of the agreement. She's not just the spawn of an evil man. She's an intelligent girl who I would trust with my life. Now please stop asking quest-"

"What does she look like?" Athena asked. 

"Gorgeous, bronze skin and night sky colored hair. Eyes like earth with freshly turned soil with flecks of gold." Artemis didn't hesitate to answer the question. 

"Do you think I could meet her? She sounds lovely. Does she have an opinion on any of Aristotle's theories?" 

"Athena!" Artemis cried interrupting her sister. Her pulse was rushing and she felt on the brink of tears. "Listen. Stop talking."

Athena clamped her mouth shut at the sudden burst of emotion. She'd never seen Artemis so anxious and confused. She felt guilty for hounding her with such questions. 

"I don't know what to do." Artemis whispered dusting her hands.

"What do you mean? What is wrong?" Athena asked her voice softer. 

"I'm feeling things I don't understand. I don't know how to describe them." Artemis nearly whimpered. Being young was confusing and stressful and she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. 

"Are you sick?" Athena questioned. 

"No." 

"Do you get upset? Do these feelings happen when something bad happens to you?" Artemis shook her head silently. "What about another person?"

"It depends." Artemis answered. 

"Who? Who is it you get upset about when they're hurt or upset? Who gives you the fiercest desire to fix the wrongs done to them?" This Artemis did not have to think about. 

"Zoë. If something were to happen to her I would be more than upset." Tho Artemis knew was true. It was why she was so eager to defend Zoë when people challenged her good nature due to genetics. Athena nodded. 

"Go on. What else do you feel about her. Think of every situation you possibly can. How would you respond?" Artemis didn't know. Her head was swarming with too many things. She began to ramble. Everything she thought she said. 

If someone were to hurt Zoë she would hurt them back. If Zoë were to cry Artemis wouldn't hesitate to comfort her. If she were to leave it would hurt but what could she do? Zoë was her equal she had to respect her decisions. Every scenario she could think of Artemis explained. 

If it was dark she'd watch the stars with Zoë. If it was cold she would make sure Zoë was warm. If Zoë felt lonely, if she felt afraid, if she needed anyone Artemis would be that person without a question. If Zoë were to kiss her-

"I would do the same." Athena's eyes widened slightly and her eyebrows arched in surprise. But Artemis couldn't help it. She felt almost panicked. Like the flood gates were finally opening things were making sense to her all at once. "I want to hold her. Tell her as many wonderful things as I can Athena. Don't you understand? Have you ever felt that? Have you ever wanted to show someone they are the most special person in the universe? Told them how beautiful they were. Feel their heart hammer and it's your own doing. See their face light up. Watch them do the simplest things and l or that they are gorgeous no matter what they do? See them and be satisfied knowing that they are yours. Haven't you ever felt that?"

And she had. Athena had felt that. She knew exactly what it was. But she was uncertain whether she should tell her sister wha exactly she knew. It could be dangerous. Knowing what it was could make your desires flare in inexplicable ways, it was difficult to control. 

"Arty I don't think you wish to know." Athena shook her head and stood beginning to gather her things. 

"Athena please. Help me." Artemis looked at her pleadingly. 

"Arty, you're in love. You are desperately in love with her. I'm sorry." Athena knew Artemis had sworn off romance, she may not have known all the details but the bear pain that settled on Artemis' face made her heart ache for her sister. 

"How do I fix it?" Artemis asked finally recognizing the need that seemed to fill her chest. The need only Zoë really filled. 

"You must love her. That is the only way to fix such a thing. I'm afraid however that father..."Athena could only look sadly at her youthful counterpart. 

"Father," Artemis said the word with a hint of fear. "Athena you mustn't tell him. He will have my head if he knew." 

"I won't. Your secret is safe with me." Athena smiled but it was not a happy one. She knew what kind of tribulations Artemis would face. It is one of the most painful things in the world to want something but know you cannot have it. She rested a gentle hand on her sister's cheek. "Please do not despair Artemis. You are beautiful when you are happy." 

Artemis could promise nothing. Her emotions raced around in a frenzy matching her thoughts. She felt like crying, maybe yelling, cursing too. 

"Thank you for your time." She whispered turning away from the goddess of wisdom. Artemis slowly got to her feet and left the archives behind. She didn't know where she was going exactly but she found herself in the old quarters that had once been her room. They were barren now, but the magic of Olympus was designed to respond to her will. 

The room began to shift objects appearing in blank places, mimicking what it was that brought her the truest form of comfort. To Artemis it looked like the larger interior of her tent. Firs decorating the walls and a bed. A fire crackling off to the side. A bow glistening, mounted on the wall. The sky dark with constellations bright and blazing. 

The scent of pine trees, earth, and mint clinging to the air. Artemis knew who that smell belonged to. She shook her head trying to clear her senses but in reality she was slowly gaining her logical state of being. The setting really was comforting. 

Artemis decided she would stay here for the evening but she wasn't sure it do much for her. 

On the flip side back at camp Zoë was the last one awake. She looked at the bright moon above and wondered what Artemis was up to. She felt oddly alone despite he other company. She held a bond with each girl but it was not as fierce. It was a string compared to the rope she held with Artemis. 

Sighing Zoë was about to move on to her tent when she passed by Artemis'. She wasn't entirely sure as to why she ducked inside of the goddess' tent but she smiled at the familiar setting. It was cozier than her own tent, it felt more like a home to her than her own. 

She didn't mean to stay the night there. She simply grew distracted by studying the small items scattered about. A small sun emblem resting on a tiny metal box, most likely a reminder of her brother, and medical supplies. There were pelts, papers as well. Delicately drawn maps of the stars, a carefully designed cycle of the moon. 

Artemis loved the sky more than she loved nature. Zoë found it endearing. How could someone put so much love into paper? Perhaps writers like Aristotle. Still, it was interesting to see. 

There were fragments of unfinished arrows lying about and Zoë carefully gathered up the parts and set them aside. She spent a bit more time tidying everything up before real exhaustion began to settle into her bones. With a sigh she decided she was too tired to drag herself to her own tent. 

Undressing she folded her clothes neatly and set them aside for tomorrow before snuggling down into the place she had fallen asleep on previously. The fur really was soft and a warm relief to her skin compared to the harshness that came with the sun and wind. 

Artemis lay awake that night unable to fall asleep and stared at the image of the sky above her bed. She wondered if Zoë was okay. She wondered if Zoë knew how she felt. If Zoë would be upset if she did. Artemis felt more nervous and anxious now than she ever had before. How could she explain this? 

For a moment she thought of telling Apollo but her idea to do so quickly vanished. Apollo was a snitch, she would have to keep this secret from everyone. From Apollo, from her father, from Zoë, and if she could, maybe she could keep it secret from herself. If that was even possible.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Artemis knew she earned many surprised looks as she began to spend more and more time on Olympus. Every chance she could she found an excuse to disappear for a good chunk of time. She knew Apollo sensed something was wrong but he never approached he subject and she was thankful. 

However Artemis knew it was unfair, horribly unfair to Zoë. She caught hurt expressions from the other girl when she refrained from close and personal interactions. She saw the quiet anger and disappointment when Artemis fled back to Olympus with some half baked excuse. Artemis also knew however that Zoë still cared for her. Still tidied her things, kept everything in order and her bed warm when she was away. It was what made all of this so hard to swallow. 

Artemis did not expect to feel such intense emotions upon admitting her feelings. But her self control was threatening to slip and she could not afford such a mishap. Artemis had nearly kissed Zoë one evening and instead panicked pushing past the girl and fleeing into her tent. 

But then when she was alone the thoughts came. They invaded her head like demons. She would think about what it would be like to kiss Zoë, to hold her hand, run her fingers shamelessly through the other girl's hair. Feel the rush of breath in between exchanging kisses, or the pounding of her own pulse rushing through her ears. 

Artemis didn't just want to show Zoë how she felt she wanted Zoë to do the same to her. To whisper small things in her ear that would make her smile, stay up at night whispering about nonsense, all of the senseless romantic things a smitten person could think of. Only it couldn't happen. 

Artemis knew Zeus suspected something, she also knew part of it was Aphrodite's doing. He watched her with an intense scrutiny over the next month. She was frightened. The slightest sound made her jump and she felt like a cornered rabbit. Artemis cried more in that time frame than she had ever before. 

It was the only thing she could do. Only as her despair grew so did Zoë's. Her heart ached, she felt guilty for something she couldn't possibly know, felt responsible for driving Artemis away. She wanted to apologize but the goddess would give her a look like a wounded deer and excuse herself from Zoë's presence. 

It worsened over the next month as well. A sense of despair seemed to settle over the camp. The others could sense the discord between their patron and their lieutenant. It needed to be solved but none of them understood how to fix such a thing. That was until Zoë politely excused them.  

"You all may do as you please for the next day or two. I...need a moment or two alone. I hope you all understand. I believe we all need a small break from one another. Be weary and be safe." Zoë smiled thinly at her family and by the grace of their hearts they bid her gentle farewells for the time being. 

Artemis returned later that night when Zoë sat alone next to the crackling fire. The goddess glanced about expectantly and when she noticed the camp's vacancy she frowned. 

"Where are the others?" Zoë glanced up at Artemis her eyes reflecting the flames. 

"I sent them away for a day or two." Zoë explained before turning back to the fire. 

"You should have told me. It is not safe." Artemis sighed worry gripping her. 

"You should have been here." Zoë countered. 

"I was taking care of business." Artemis frowned setting aside her bow and quiver which followed her everywhere. 

"So you seem to say every time." Zoë swallowed hard and turned to stare at the tree line so that Artemis could not see her sadness. 

"I do not lie. Good night Zoë. Rest." Artemis could only say the first words harshly, she did not have it in her to stay mad at the person who held her heart. "Please."

Artemis turned and strode into her tent to find it in perfect order. She looked at the small polished sun emblem her brother had given her sometime ago. The sound of the tent flap opening and closing caused Artemis to turn sharply. She relaxed when she saw it was only Zoë. 

"Why?" Zoë asked quietly. "Did I do something to offend you? You avoid me at all costs, what have I done?"

Artemis felt guilt twist her gut and she tore her eyes away from Zoë. There was something beautiful in such raw sadness. She could not think of such a thing. It was not permitted. "You have done nothing Zoë. You never have."

"Then explain to me why you look at me as though I've hurt you." Artemis shook her head and her hands tightened on the back of the single chair in her tent. "Look at me."

"Zoë you do not understand. You will not comprehend. Things are so different now." Artemis shook her head. 

"I deserve an explanation. I'm yours equal remember?" Zoë spotting the words back at Artemis that she herself had said so many times stung. Artemis glanced up to see Zoë holding the silver circlet in her hands like it was a life line. "You promised that I was your equal."

"Zoë." Artemis pleaded her threat stinging. "You do not understand what it is like to want something so bad but to never have it."

This admission surprised Zoë. The intense look on her face softened and her arms dropped to her sides. "No, I know what it is like. I've wanted so many things and have been deprived of them. If you missed your family you should have just told me." 

Zoë took a step forward to rest a gentle hand on Artemis' shoulder but the goddess dodged the gesture and made a move for the exit when Zoë caught her arm. 

"Zoë let go." Artemis attempted to tug herself free but Zoë was persistent. She spun Artemis around to face her and held onto the goddess' wrists. 

"Tell me. Let me help you. That is my job." Zoë spoke with an authority Artemis had rarely heard but it was almost impossible to refuse. The way Zoë's eyes glared with a vibrant spark at her set her heart racing. 

"Please. I should not be here." Artemis' voice trembled. 

"No. You're wrong. You should be here. This is where you belong." Zoë spoke earnestly and sincerely. "Tell me please. I can help."

"No. No you can't." Artemis shook her head her eyes welling with tears. 

"Shh. Don't cry." Zoë attempted to comfort Artemis but the goddess took a frightened step backwards. 

"Zoë you can't help me because I can't ask such a thing from you. I can't do such a thing myself. I promised not to." Artemis was nearly hysterical and she could not keep from crying. 

"Artemis what did you swear?" 

"I want you. In ways I shouldn't. I swore off romantic relations but I love you. I love you and I shouldn't and I want things that are not meant to be wanted." Artemis couldn't bring herself to look at Zoë. 

"Let me help." 

"Didn't you hear me?!" Artemis stared at her for the first time in a while. 

"Didn't you hear me?" Zoë replied calmly. "I mean what I said. I will help you. No matter what. You are my equal and I am yours."

"Zoë-" But she did not get to speak again. Her words were cut off by the gentle press of lips against her own. She had not been prepared, but it was sweet, soft like she'd guessed so long ago. The small gesture set alight the deep ache she'd been trying for so long to ignore. 

"Shh." Zoë whispered pulling back so that their foreheads rested against one another. "Like I said, I know what it's like to want something." 

It took Artemis a fraction of a moment to realize that all this time Zoë had wanted her as much as she had wanted Zoë. But Artemis had not lost her fear, and it was brought fear that she acted. She was quiet certain her father was aware of her antics but she did not want to lose what she had just barely acquired. 

The tension had been thick for nearly two months now and it was all bubbling over. There was no ignoring it. Every atom of Artemis' being yearned for the girl so close to her. Artemis hesitantly pulled Zoë in for another kiss but when the other girl didn't tug away she sighed finally relaxing after all this time. 

Zoë wrapped and arm around Artemis pulling her closer comforted by the warmth radiating off of he goddess. Artemis caught a quick breath of air just catching sight of Zoë's expression. It was something she had never seen before but she couldn't identify it. 

In her moment of hesitation Zoë seized the moment to press her lips back against Artemis' the kiss now rough but Artemis wasn't afraid. She felt awake, alive, every part of her was suddenly more aware. 

Her brain seemed to shut off all logical aspects and she was suddenly not thinking. Just acting on instinct which is what made everything all the more intoxicating. Her hands slipped into Zoë's hair and she ran her fingers through it just like she'd always wanted. 

It was as soft and beautiful as she'd imagined. Zoë's lips tasted like sweet smoke from a fire, her breathes were short and hurried. It was in the moment that Artemis found herself wanting more that she understood the expression Zoë wore. She felt it too, something they'd been ignoring for far too long now. Complete lust. 

A mutual understanding seemed to pass between them and any fear or hesitation vanished all at once. To someone else it would seem brash, sudden, inappropriate and foolish, but that was not the case here. 

Clothes were shed with gentle touches and gestures, neither one was pushy, hasty, in need of rushing the situation. There was no need for it. Why should someone rush something that was supposed to be meaning full? Quite simply it was stupid. 

Artemis had thought she was used to how attractive Zoë was but she was wrong. Zoë white literally was the most beautiful person in the world. She was perfectly proportionate on Artemis's eyes, each one of her features complimented one another, she wasn't just sharp angles or curves, each aspect of her had been carefully made. 

In fact Artemis couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. How in the world was she supposed to match up to something like that? She was pale in comparison, almost blindingly so. Skinny and lacking in all regards, practically a child in her own opinion. 

She couldn't help but hide shyly behind her arms, and she was beginning to realize that when she felt highly embarrassed she felt like crying. Was this how mortals always felt? 

"Hey, don't hide." Zoë laughed softly gently pulling Artemis' arms away from her body. The goddess felt like hiding under a rock to get away from Zoë's intense gaze. "Perfect. See, no need to be shy."

"Yeah, right." Artemis shook her head certain her cheeks were the color of her hair. 

"I'll prove it." Zoë smiled kissing Artemis sweetly. 

And she did. They both did. Artemis remembered Aphrodite explaining to her what moments like this were supposed to resemble. Senseless exertion with rapid breathing and hurried motions. It was pointless as far as Artemis had been concerned but she realized that maybe the goddess of love had been wrong. 

It wasn't hurried. It was something hardly describable. A beautiful thing of transparency. Everything was finally in the open, both verbally and now emotionally. Both relished the comfort that came with having one another so close, without a single barrier, skin on skin. 

Artemis began to think it was a lot like painting in a way. Artists never spoke. They simply used soft strokes and bright colors to decorate and portray the image they wanted. In the end a painting could equal millions of unsaid words or unexpressed emotions. That's what she did, she painted Zoë's skin with bright colors. 

The soft ridges of her ribs, the sharp curve of her pelvis, the curve of her color bone, her sharp shoulder blades, the prominent path of her spine. Soft brushes of the hand and Artemis memorized nearly every inch of her lover's body. 

She did not care if her father knew or if Apollo did she was happy. Zoë at last felt complete. She'd been deprived of real love for so long that she almost didn't know what to do with herself. It felt like a dream. 

The night was full of whispered promises and gentle words that were only meant for them to hear until mere exhaustion silenced the romantic whispers. 

Zoë stayed awake for some time after. She knew the sun would be coming up soon but she wanted the moment to last as long as possible. She wasn't sure what was going to happen after all of this but it didn't matter. 

Artemis was curled against her both of them bundled up in pelts. Artemis' arm was wrapped gently around Zoë's torso her hand curled on Zoë's chest. Her face was nuzzled in Zoë's shoulder, hair slightly tangled, legs intertwined. 

Zoë couldn't help but press a gentle kiss to Artemis' forehead and rest her hand over the goddess'. She felt calmer than she ever had before, more at peace, happy. 

Artemis stirred slightly at the gestures and her eyes fluttered open for a moment. Briefly Zoë was frightened Artemis would demand her to leave but the goddess simply smiled at her with a soft expression and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"Rest, love." 

Zoë rested her forehead against Artemis' and closed her eyes too tired to argue. She pulled her lover closer letting out a small satisfied sigh before drifting off to sleep. It had been an odd few months but Zoë no longer cared. She was happy and more importantly Artemis was happy.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Zoë wasn't quite sure what to do being the first awake. However it wasn't entirely bad. It was quiet, peaceful in the faint morning light, warm and relaxing. Any pent up anxiety over the last month or two had vanished completely. 

With a content sigh Zoë decided to distract herself by studying Artemis. The auburn haired girl was nestled quite comfortably into Zoë's side. She seemed more relaxed than she had in what felt like forever. Artemis' breath tickled the skin of Zoë's neck but she didn't dare move. 

Smiling slightly Zoë brushed stray stands of hair from Artemis' face and tucked them gently behind her ear. She was beautiful, Zoë knew that despite the goddess' outward confidence she was quite shy. Zoë guessed she'd never had anyone look at her body the way she had, probably because Artemis would rip them to pieces if she caught them, but that was beside the point. 

Still there was a gnawing anxiety in the pit of her stomach. All actions had consequences and Zoë wasn't sure how bad they would be. She was also certain the deed hadn't gone unnoticed by those on Olympus. Aphrodite and Hera would both know as it effected there realms of power directly. 

From what Artemis had said Aphrodite wasn't entirely friendly, at least not to Artemis. The goddess of love was deeply offended by Athena and Artemis' decisions to swear off men. To this day she held a deep despise for the two other goddesses. Hera naturally despised Artemis as she was the result of an affair from her not so loyal husband. This might have only made it worse. 

Hera represented marriage, healthy relationships, breaking the deemed 'appropriate and sacred' progression of sexual relations being saved until after marriage would not pass lightly with her. Especially considering her own husband broke such a sacred principle. 

Zoë did draw some comfort in that fact that Artemis was close with Athena but more surprisingly Hades. The two were both rather quiet and reserved, not enjoying the spotlight, and Artemis was one of the few who paid him an occasional visit. 

Perhaps the goddess of the moon had some protection. There was also her brother, he would intervene if needed, at least Zoë assumed he would. 

"You're already thinking this early in the morning?" Zoë snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Artemis blinking sleep from her eyes. "What worried you?"

"Nothing." Zoë shook her head immediately dismissing her troubled thoughts. She recognized that Artemis didn't believe her but decided not to press the issue. To recover from the strained silence Zoë pulled Artemis closer so they were flush against one another. The action brought a small smile from the goddess' lips. 

Artemis still couldn't wrap her head around how attractive Zoë was. It couldn't be possible. It made no sense to her. She had studied Zoë intently the previous night but it still felt like she was seeing her for the first time. Only this time Artemis was allowed to do as she pleased, at least she thought. 

Reaching out Artemis trailed her thumb over the sharp slant of Zoë's cheek bone and then the bridge of her nose. Zoë laughed so quietly it didn't even sound like a whisper. She caught Artemis' hand and held it gently. She pressed her lips to each individual knuckle before rubbing her thumb over the ridges. 

"I intrigue you don't I?" Zoë asked her face wearing a mask of amusement that caused her eyes to glitter. 

"Always have." Artemis admitted her eyes leaving Zoë's face to glance at her...friend's?-no not friend, more than that. Artemis pushed the thought aside and was surprise to see small marks along the path of Zoë's collar bone and neck. "Did I-do that?"

Zoë only half processed what Artemis had said before following the goddess' gaze. "Oh." 

Zoë could feel her cheeks flush. It only worsened when Artemis jolted into a sitting position to stare with a mixed expression at the small bruises. Zoë realized with even worse embarrassment that whole she had more, Artemis' seemed to be more noticeable. More prominent. "Well, yes, you did."

"I had no idea they lasted forever." Artemis gave Zoë a horrified expression which only earned a harsh laugh in response. 

"Artemis, love, they don't last forever." Zoë covered her face with her arm still laughing. 

"So they go away?" Artemis questioned. 

"Yes, they do." Zoë smiled brightly glancing up at Artemis to see that the goddess seemed happy and satisfied with the answer. "Look, you have some too."

Artemis hadn't thought about that. She not only realized she too had the odd bruises but she was still stark naked. The embarrassment was nearly too much for her. Blasted, her eyes were watering again. Zoë seemed to notice, she'd noticed a while ago, Artemis did not handle embarrassment well, when it was bad she had the urge to cry. 

"Come here." Zoë sat up and wrapped her arms around Artemis gently. The goddess attempted to hide herself in Zoë's presence. "No need to hide. It is just us. Remember?"

"It does not feel that way." Artemis replied pressing her face into Zoë's neck. "I do not like myself."

This surprised Zoë. She never pegged Artemis as the type of person to really lack confidence in her body or appearance. "What is there not to like? You are lovely."

Artemis pulled back and gave Zoë an incredulous look. "Have you seen my family?"

"No, I am not permitted to." Zoë laughed softly. 

Artemis rolled her eyes and sighed. "They are all so gorgeous. Persephone is beautiful. She looks beautiful in earthly colors and her hair is like the color of damp soil. Not the dirty kind, but pure soil, for gardening. She always smells like flowers. Then there's Aphrodite, what everyone envies. Hestia is small and sweet. She smells like smoke and is so kind you would think her heart was three times bigger than my father. Athena is intelligent beyond compare and her eyes are the most expressive part about her. She's so...amazing. They are all strong women, prominent and sturdy, and beautiful."

"And?" Zoë raised an eyebrow. 

"And I am me." Artie's said. "Small, runt like. Flat chested and plain featured. I'm surprised you didn't turn away from me last night."

"Artemis." Zoë sighed her eyes softening. "Listen to yourself. My only means of comparing beauty is to your own. I have seen none of them, I will only ever view them compared to you. That is setting the branch rather high."

Artemis opened her mouth to protest but Zoë held up a patient hand. "Let me finish." 

Artemis nodded and studied the ground. Zoë tilted her head studying the other girl. 

"The others do not love the world as you do. Your curiosity is beautiful, wonderful. Your eyes are silver, like the stars, they are inviting and intimidating all the same. They are a window into who you really are. You have slight freckles that are similar to the constellations that traverse across your nose. You are not small, you are built for adventure and hunting. Your shoulders are sturdy."

As if to emphasize her point Zoë planted her hands on Artemis' shoulders. "Your arms are strong."

Zoë then traced the outline of taught muscles pressing against skin. Despite their small circumference it was pure power. "Your chest is small so that you may wield a bow with unhindered precision. Your core-"

Zoë planted a soft hand on Artemis' stomach, "Is strong because it must support and distribute the immense power you have. You are perfect. Never think otherwise. I would much rather have you than a person with curves that hinder battle and adventure, chests that detract from personality, smells that are overwhelming."

Artemis' cheeks were flushed a light pink but a smile graced her lips. It was gentle, sweet, like the morning sun kissing the flowers awake.

"Thank you." Zoë smiled as Artemis rested her forehead against Zoë's. "I don't quite know what to make of all this."

"It is a tad confusing isn't it?" Zoë mused kissing the tip of Artemis' nose. "Whatever it is I think I'm in love with it."

"I, happen to agree, but I do owe you an apology." Artemis sighed. "I should have talked to you instead of neglecting you. For that I feel horrible, and I hope you forgive me."

"I would never hold a grudge against you. All I've ever wanted is what is best for you. I understand you believed you were doing the same for me. I cannot condemn you for such a thing." Zoë ran a hand through her tousled hair. Artemis smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Zoë's neck. Zoë smiled and holding her close laid down once again. 

"Can we stay like this for a while? You're warm." Zoë mumbled, very carefully, and gently, nipping the skin of Artemis' collar bone earning a soft laugh.

"Yes. I didn't have plans any way." Artemis smiled kissing Zoë in the space between her eyebrows. 

"Good." Zoë sighed closing her eyes, somehow tired and energized at the same time. Artemis knew how she felt, the feeling was mutual. Still she would much rather snuggle and risk falling asleep again than ruin the moment to do some menial task. She made herself comfortable, resting her head on Zoë's chest, shuffling so their legs tangled together, and closing her eyes. 

Zoë wrapped her arms snuggly around the tired goddess comforted by the weight on top of her. Somehow Artemis made a better blanket than the other pelts did. She was just about to close her eyes and consider a nap when the tent flap opened. 

Artemis reacted on instinct suddenly in the form of a white tiger ready to pounce and standing protectively in front of a confused Zoë. 

"Pardon the intrusion." Athena mused a glint of humor in her expression. "Perhaps I should have announced my arrival." 

Artemis seeing it was her sister hesitantly shifted back to normal. "What is it?"

"Father wishes to see you." Athena explained giving a quick glance at Zoë. "So this is the girl you're smitten over? She is pretty. Well built, strong, good for hunting, I'd say her mother was a nymph of sorts, a bit strong willed like her father. She's got an odd little aura." 

"Do you mind...um, not doing that to uh-"

"Your girlfriend?" Athena finished for Artemis. "Right sorry. I'm intruding again. Didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable." 

" 'Thena you already did." Artemis sighed. "And it's just weird if you look at her like that when she's-"

"Naked? Indeed. Well, get changed. We can head home together." Athena smiled and gave Zoë a polite and curious nod before leaving. 

"So that is your beloved sister?" Zoë asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Yes, she isn't the most well rounded at social interactions. She has better conversations with books." Artemis mused, her joke causing Zoë to relax and laugh. 

"Well then, get dressed I'll be fine on my own. I hope I haven't caused too much trouble." Zoë frowned. 

"I will handle it. No need to worry." Artemis smiled already pulling on her clothes. Once ready and collected she knelt down beside the bed and have Zoë a gentle kiss. "I must run. Stay safe, love."

"I will. You do the same." Zoë replied as Artemis ducked outside. Athena stood waiting looking over the clearing with an intent look. 

"Quite a nice setup. You offer refuge to any females?" Athena asked. 

"Yes. No men though, ever, I've learned my lesson." Artemis shivered slightly, unwanted memories resurfacing. 

"Right. Let's fly. Shall we?" Artemis gave Athena a curt nod before the two shifted into birds, Artemis a hawk and Athena an owl. Quite the predatory duo. The two soared gracefully for a good while before vanishing in silver and grey light. When they landed it was in he marble throne room and imposing figures eyed them carefully. 

Artemis knew right away this was not good.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Father." Artemis glanced around quickly before giving him a deep bow. He remained silent his expression unreadable. Artemis straightened and glanced wearily at Athena who remained at her side, hands tucked behind her back at attention. Always poised, Artemis thought. 

"I don't quite know how to begin with this." Zeus spoke at last his voice steely and gruff. 

"I beg your pardon?" Artemis asked with a slight frown. A sigh came from a throne harboring Aphrodite. Artemis turned slightly to look at the other goddess. 

"Pretending to be naive in this moment will get you no where dear." Aphrodite rested her chin in her hand looking at Zeus expectantly. 

"Do not call me dear." Artemis frowned bristling at the love goddess' tone. 

"Perhaps that term of endearment is saved for someone else." Zeus interrupted the conversation. "Is it true you've found a lover?"

"If you are questioning about Orion he's been deceased for some time." Artemis replied straightening her shoulders. 

"No, not him." Zeus shook his head. He shared a look with Hera who had remained silent as if he wanted her to take charge of the situation. 

"The girl." Hera sighed glaring at Zeus. 

"My lieutenant." Artemis stated carefully. "What about her? I have already informed you she has no foul intentions towards this establishment."

"Perhaps not this establishment but yours." Artemis frowned at her father's words. 

"You think she would hurt the other girls?" 

"Not them. You, I believe she is damaging your reputation. It's been brought to my attention that the two of you have..." Artemis wasn't sure if she should laugh at his inability to say something as simple as 'made love,' or mock him. Either way it was just a further show of his true cowardice hidden behind bravado. Just like all of the other men. "Well, you know what I mean. The point is part of your title is being a virgin goddess. You've now damaged that."

"Have I?" Artemis mused. Her smugness seemed to surprise him. "Father when you agreed to my terms you promised to not involve yourself in my affairs. You promised to refrain from intervening at all. Yet here you are."

"I did not promise to avoid interference with romantic affairs." Zeus countered cooly. 

"Then let me ask, Lady Hera, how does one really lose such a thing?" Artemis questioned. Athena's eyes glittered in amusement. She knew the angle Artemis was getting at and was quite impressed by her little sister's intelligent maneuvering. 

Hers seemed to contemplate her answer for a moment. "Well it is broken when a sexual act between a man and woman takes place." 

"Then I have done nothing wrong." Artemis nodded before giving a small bow. "Thank you for your concern."

She turned to leave when Zeus called out. "Do not turn your back on me, child."

Artemis froze and setting her jaw she turned to face her father, confidence rolling off of her shoulders. 

"You may have avoided that trouble but that does not change my anger nor my despise for the girl." Zeus glowered down at his daughter. 

"She has a name." Artemis replied an edge to her voice. 

"Yes, Nightshade." Zeus settled back in his chair. "Aphrodite would you mind informing what you think of this Titan girl?"

Athena looked like she wanted to interrupt but the love goddess seized the hesitation. "I do not find her as Artemis described her. She is strong willed and independent at heart. She does not seem to be the person to accept submission easily. Those attitudes only lead to defiance, therefore if you were to ever impose restrictions upon her she would not merely defy them but threaten to retaliate." 

"Then my feelings are justified." Zeus frowned stroking his beard, "I will not have an enemy be my daughter's lover."

"You know nothing of her." Artemis glared at Aphrodite. "You say these things because you wish to see my downfall. You and I both know men do not like independent girls, strong willed, or defiant and opinionated ones either. If I were to ask Athena she would not mind such traits." 

"They make excellent warriors. I have seen the girl, Zoë, she seems highly intelligent, strong but kind. It appears that she and Artemis have somehow been able to balance one another. They may be strong and independent on their own but when their personalities mix they in fact submit more to the other than they would a stranger or a sibling." Athena stood tall, back straight, shoulders sturdy as she relayed her observations. "Quite frankly I find her fascinating."

This did not seem to help. In fact it looked to only make things worse. Zeus' scowl depended and sparks rolled off his shoulders and fingertips. "I do not need you falling for her as well Athena." 

This statement brought a faint blush to Athena's cheeks and she bowed her head clamping her mouth shut to keep from saying more. 

"I think it's quite simple to solve this matter." Zeus growled straightening in his throne. "She must perish, it will relieve you of distractions, this relationship of yours must not be known to anyone else. It is better to wipe it clean now than risk outsiders knowing such things." 

Artemis' blood ran cold. He couldn't be serious. He knew nothing about Zoë. 

"No! You can't." Artemis cried panic causing her heart to beat faster. "You know nothing about her father, you cannot take an innocent soul, Hades will not forgive you if you influence fate and death."

"I care not what my brother thinks. She is not innocent, a daughter of Titans is never innocent." Zeus made a move to grasp his lightning bolt. 

"I am a child of a Titan. You are a child of two titans!" Artemis argued her stomach seemingly twisting into knots. "Father you cannot do such a thing." 

"I can do as I please." Zeus replied simply. 

"Zeus, sit." Artemis startled turning to see Hers watching him with cold eyes. Even Zeus seemed stunned. "The girl had a point." 

Artemis expected Hera to be the last person to defend her yet here she was. Artemis had always held a respect for the Queen, in fact pitied her for being loyal to an unloyal man, still this was a surprise. 

"She has broken no laws nor tarnished her title. We are born of titans. And as she said, she was born from a Titan. Let us not forget your unsacred affairs, it is unjust to condemn a young girl when you, a grown man, have done worse." Zeus seemed uncomfortable by the accusations but Hera was only beginning. "Give this Nightshade a chance, perhaps she will be handier than you expected. They are aiding the mortals by relieving monstrous threats. I see no reason to destroy what has caused no harm." 

"Hera-" Zeus began to speak but she held up a hand silencing him.  

"You, dear, have caused more harm than a simple relationship. While I do not condone such unceremonial relationships, she has my protection." Artemis felt her shoulders relax and she gazed up at Hera with wide eyes and could have sworn she saw the Queen's lips twitch slightly into a smile. 

"So be it." Zeus sighed, clearly done with the argument. Aphrodite on the other hand did not seem pleased by the outcome and vanished in a violent light. Zeus was next to follow and then Athena leaving the Huntress and Queen behind. 

"I know not how to thank you appropriately." Artemis spoke softly bowing to Hera. 

"You have been a confident of mine in the past." Hers replied dryly. "I shall be yours in this moment. I understand your desire to repel men. I wish I had not been so foolish in my own decisions." 

Artemis realized that was the closest admission Hera would ever give to signaling her dissatisfaction with her marriage. Yet she could not divorce for marriage was what she stood for. 

"I apologize. I have noticed your unhappiness." Artemis noted her expression softening. Hers simply pursed her lips and nodded. 

"You remind me of what I could have been. Do not let my decision be a waste." With that Hera vanished leaving Artemis alone. She figured that while Hera may have had a soft spot for her, she could not openly show it, not if she was still bitter of Zeus' affair. Artemis did not mind, she understood, and she was more relieved than anything to know Zoë was safe. 

However she was aware that there was truth in her father's worry. No one should know about the relationship. They would have to be careful, hide it, such things were frowned upon in the mortal world. 

Sighing Artemis observed the empty throne room a slight smile tugging at her lips. It was much prettier when it was empty. Shaking her head she made her way out into the gardens that lead to the lower promenades full of minor gods, heroes, nymphs, and satyrs. 

They were all more than friendly as she walked past enjoying the community of unknown faces more than her family. She nodded at a little nymph who came bounding over with a lily in hand. 

"Hmm a lily." Artemis mused kneeling down to the girl's height. She had bright blue eyes and little markings on her neck, she most likely lived in one of the nearby lakes. "Is it for me?"

The little girl nodded and held it out with two hands her smile bright. Artemis laughed quietly and took the floor gently ruffling the girl's hair. She tucked it into her quiver so that the petal stuck out amongst the arrows. "Run along now. Your mother must be wondering where you are." 

Artemis stood watching the little nymph slip off to the nearest lake and dive elegantly into the water. Artemis realized that it had been far too long since she had last seen her mother. The thought made her chest ache with a bit of guilt. She would have to find her eventually. 

Satyrs played their pipes and waved happily at the nature friendly goddess. They even invited her over to dance but Artemis politely declined instead opting to offer them the Lily in return. The oldest satyr smiled in thanks and in return for the flower handed the goddess a silver set of pipes. 

"For a friend of nature." He smiled. "If you ever wish to learn how to play come join us again young lady Artemis." He held up his own set of pipes and nodded to her. 

"I will." Artemis smiled heading on her way. She gave the pipes an experimental blow a sharp note or two coming from the small elegant tubes. They certainly were interesting. As she walked she spotted a young satyr with saddened eyes staring at splinters on the ground. "Why are you sad little one?"

"The big boys broke my pipes." He whimpered his tiny tail swishing back and forth. 

"Ah, I see." Artemis nodded before holding up the silver reed pipes. "I happen to have a spare set." 

The satyr's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Those are expensive."

"Are they?" Artemis mused handing them over to him. "Perhaps." 

Before the boy could protest she waved her hand over the splintered reed pipes, the wood piece mending and forming a newer looking instrument. She collected them. "I like these better. Shall we trade?"

The boy nodded with an open mouth. Laughing Artemis ruffled his hair. "Be kind."

She continued on for a bit longer before reaching the end of the lowest promenade which overlooked the wilderness. Sighing she let the wind ruffle her hair for a moment before shifting into a hawk. 

Soaring over the trees and woods below Artemis began to head back to camp. Along her way she spotted small smoke trails signaling fellow encampments. In a clearing she spotted a group of sullen people, bored looking, shaking her head she dipped low and dropped the wooden pipes into the lap of a male and left. 

As she moved on she heard a hesitant time pick up before it was followed by excited cheers. The trip was not a long one and soon Artemis spotted their encampment. 

The other girls had returned and were busy tuning up their skills. Zoë was teaching the newest recruit how to shoot properly. Artemis landed gracefully and returned to normal a smile tugging at her lips. 

Zoë glanced over at her with a questioning look but Artemis just shook her head. It was a conversation for later, not now. Zoë seemed to understand and returned her focus to the task at hand. 

Artemis sighed and slipped back inside her tent finding things in perfect order thanks to Zoë. She found it funny how much pride the girl took in tidiness. It was simply another thing Artemis adored about her. The evening passed slowly but she didn't mind, her mood had been uplifted, and things weren't as grim as they had originally been perceived. For that she was thankful. 

Still she worried what Zoë would think upon the secrecy they would have to uphold. It would be a struggle but Artemis was strong willed, as long as they both agreed upon it, they could manage. She had to separate her professional atmosphere from her intimate one. Artemis was never one to back down from a challenge and she intended to prove her father wrong and Hera correct. Besides, Zeus could use a bit of humbling.


	15. Streaming on Twitch

Hey guys! I'm gonna be streaming tonight at5:45 on twitch! https://www.twitch.tv/phantomcomposer

Stop by if you wanna chat! Ask questions about the stories or anything I'll gladly answer!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey this Friday is my birthday and I'll be streaming on Twitch! My name there is Phantom Composer. Stop by and follow me so you'll get the notification when I start streaming. I'll answer your questions and anything you want to know! I want to chill and have fun with you guys for my B Day!

Zoë listened intently to all that Artemis said about the meeting. She remained quiet for a moment before speaking. "I understand. I will do better about keeping things private."

"As will I." Artemis sighed glancing at the others around the fire who were to distracted to notice their impromptu meeting. "I feel as though it is a bit unfair to you but perhaps it is for the best." 

Zo smiled and nodded turning to study the others, the immediate conversation falling short and ending. She sighed studying the other girls and their boisterous activities. "I must say I'm fond of them."

"Me as well. It is a proper family don't you think?" Artemis asked leaning forward so her elbows rested on her knees. 

"Indeed." Zoë nodded. "I've often wondered what it would be like to have a family I feel a part of again. This is better than I had imagined."

"I'm glad." Artemis smiled. "I nearly forgot to mention this. When I was on Olympus I spent a bit of time wandering through the streets. I learned that there is a masquerade ball for the celebration of the defeat of Kronos."

"Really? What is a masquerade?" Zoë asked. 

"Well people dress up to dance and they wear masks so others cannot see their faces. It is fun, there is mystery to it. I thought that you and I could go. They will need security, such gatherings always have some disillusioned fellow ruining the fun. Besides they will not know it is you, the mask will protect your identity." Artemis explained. The idea of a masquerade ball had been a newer concept thought up by the public. The masks were simple not elegant, often made of ceramics, depicting animal designs. 

"It sounds intriguing but I believe you're just trying to find an excuse to show me Olympus." Zoë chuckled. 

"Perhaps I am." Artemis admitted smiling shyly. 

"I will go." Zoë promised not quite able to say no to Artemis.

"Wonderful!" Artemis smiled happily her eyes glistening brightly in the moonlight. In her happiness the light of the moon increased ever so slightly. Zoë found herself bouncing her leg to divert the energy she'd have used to press a kiss to Artemis' lips. 

Zoë found herself waiting anxiously for the others to disperse one by one. They seemed intent on remaining awake for a very long time. At last they departed to their respective tents in small groups until no one else was out except for Zoë and Artemis. 

They'd had little contact all day and it was starting to drive both of them mad. Artemis snuffed out the fire to keep it from accidentally spreading and ravaging the wilderness. Once the light was gone she took Zoë's hand and the two made their way to her tent. 

Artemis lit the two lanterns that served as lights so they could see. She let out a long sigh and stretched her arms above her head. "Finally, time to relax." 

"Agreed." Zoë smiled letting her stiff posture relax ever so slightly. She watched as Artemis tidied the place up a tiny bit before sitting down and crossing her legs. 

Zoë undid her hair and ran a hand through it fingernails lightly scraping her scalp. "One of these days I'm just not going to the my hair back. Leaving it up all day isn't fun." 

Artemis gave her an amused look. "Well I wouldn't mind but it does help when you can see without it getting in the way." 

Zoë nodded and went to sit down next to Artemis but the goddess grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into her lap. She ran her fingers gently through Zoë's hair untangling in. 

"Hmm, that feels nice." Zoë sighed leaning into her touch. 

"I know." Artemis laughed watching Zoë practically melt. "I've always wondered what you would like with short hair but I like this. It's pretty." 

"Thank you." Zoë laughed leaning back when Artemis stopped and resting her head on the goddess' shoulder. "I wish Calypso could meet you. Perhaps she'd join us here. She has little luck with men." 

"I am sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I could do but there is not. I can only interfere so much and considering the way I have already pushed the boundaries my father would be furious." Artemis spoke softly lacing her fingers with Zoë's. "Perhaps you could tell me about her?"

"Well she was the youngest of us. Easily the most curious." Zoë recalled. "The others weren't interested in her much but she intrigued me. We'd go on little adventures around the gardens. We'd would play with our dragon who guarded the tree. I even told her stories about the great heroes. She loved those." 

"It sounds like she adored you as much as you adored her." Artemis noted running her thumb over the knuckles of Zoë's hand. 

"Indeed. Sometimes I would stay up late and look at the moon with her. She would ask me about our mother but I never had answers or explanations for her. She would ask about father and what he'd done to earn his punishment and I tried my best to explain without bias." Zoë paused for a moment as if she were thinking of more than one things at once. "I wanted her to form her own opinions. Be independent but that is what got her on that cursed island to begin with. Perhaps if I hadn't-"

"She would have lived in a world of lies." Artemis interrupted Zoë's doubt. "You encouraged her to develop her own voice. The world needs more teachers like you. Too man are silenced before they can even speak." 

Zoë was once again amazed by how wise Artemis really was. "You are right. Forgive me for my complaints." 

"No need to apologize." Artemis assured her with a soft brush of lips on Zoë's cheek. 

"What about you and your brother? He is not always an annoyance is her?" Zoë asked. 

"No, I do care for him but he troubles me at times. I worry because of his impulses. He takes after my father." Artemis explained quietly. "I am afraid he will get into trouble. That I will not be able to protect him from the harm he will invoke upon himself." 

Zoë sat up and studied Artemis' anxious and saddened expression. "You cannot protect everyone from consequences Artemis. Your brother will have to face things alone." 

"But I am eldest. Mother placed his responsibility into my hands." Artemis replied her eyes glistening in a dimmer silver than normal. 

"Maybe for the moment, but there are others to look after him as well." Zoë promised running a thumb over the goddess' cheek. "You must learn to take better care of yourself."

"Do I not?" Artemis asked resting her hand over Zoë's. The former Hesperide shifted in Artemis' lap turning to face her straddling her partner. 

"Artemis you think of everyone else before yourself." Zoë frowned slightly resting a hand lightly on each of her cheeks. "It has always been that way. You insist on asking about my well being and the others as well."

"I cannot help it. You are all of great importance to me." Artemis looked down. 

"And you are important to me. For my sake at least be more aware of your needs and desires. If I do not know them I can never help you." Zoë spoke softly raising Artemis' chin and pressing a light kiss to her lips. Artemis gave her a thin smile and rested her forehead against Zoë's. 

"I was wondering if you would ever wish to meet my mother? Perhaps before I take you to Olympus?" Artemis questioned studying Zoë's eyes. 

"I would never say no." Zoë smiled. 

"I miss her and it would give me an excuse to break a few rules and find her ." Artemis explained wrapping her arms around Zoë's neck. 

"Then in that case we should. Breaking rules is fun." Zoë teased earning a kiss on her forehead from the goddess. 

"We should rest, love." Artemis sighed looking at the bed with a look of distaste as if she didn't want to rest. Zoë seemed to understand and gave her a soft laugh. 

"This will be much more challenging than we anticipated, yes?" Artemis did not share the same amusement about the situation. How could she ever accomplish the deal she'd made with her father with Zoë quite literally in her lap. 

"It appears so." Artemis didn't sound pleased at all. Chuckling Zoë stood and pulled Artemis to her feet dragging her to the bed and curling up against the goddess. Artemis smiled despite herself and wrapped her arms around Zoë pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Good night Zoë." 

There was no response. The young girl had already fallen asleep.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Artemis could tell Zoë was uncertain about meeting the goddess' mother and all Artemis could do was reassure her things would be fine. 

"I will not inform my mother of the relationship until I believe she should know." Artemis explained hoping by would give Zoë some comfort. "That way she has time to get to know you before judging you." 

"Right. That's seems appropriate." Zoë nodded in agreement as the two waded through thick brush. "How did you discover her location anyways?"

"Animals are useful. I just asked them." Artemis mused. 

"Right." Zoë laughed lightly. "That makes sense. Let's listen to squirrels. They'll do anything for an acorn."

"Oh you'd be surprised. And raccoons love shiny things. Just play to their interests and the furry things will be the perfect henchmen." Artemis explained with a smile. 

"Could you convince an army of squirrels to stone a person to death with acorns?" Zoë wondered. 

"That's a morbid thought but I suppose you could." Artemis chuckled. "Not much longer now. Maybe three miles." 

"Just a jog away." Zoë agreed. 

"I'll race you." Artemis said bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. 

"You're on." Zoë smiled taking off at a sprint. She could hold her own quite well against the goddess but Artemis usually won. The two drew side by side for some time before Zoë eased up a bit and followed Artemis out of breath into a clearing that sat adjacent to a cave.

"I won." Artemis beamed. 

"It is usually how our races turn out." Zoë gave her a tiny smile still trying to recover from the exertion. 

"You keep good pace." Artemis complimented resting her hands on her hips and scanning the area. "This is it. I wonder-" 

Artemis felt a rush of wind come from behind. Spinning she caught sight of a glistening spear. Batting it aside with a swift kick she drew her bow and took aim. A warm laugh drew her attention upwards to a ledge just above the cave entrance. 

"Very good. You're quite skilled." Artemis immediately lowered her weapon. 

"Mother." She smiled excitedly. Zoë stood awkwardly to the side observing the woman sitting cross legged on the rocks. She looked strikingly like Artemis. There were key differences though. Her hair was a much deeper hue of red, dark, nearly brown when light neglected to touch it. She had eyes like the color of a frozen stream not quite silver not quite blue. She had the same mischievous smile as the young goddess and the slant of their brows and cheekbones were identical. 

"Did you not bring along your brother?" Leto questioned eyes searching expectantly for Apollo. 

"He is busy. Always restless." Artemis explained apologetically. 

"And the dashing young lady?" Leto questioned nodding at Zoë who had remained quiet. 

"My lieutenant." Artemis explained. 

"Ah, quite an esteemed position." Leto mused. 

"Indeed. Zoë's earned it." Artemis promised. "That reminds me I'm being rude. Zoë do you want to introduce yourself?"

"I suppose I could." Zoë nodded. "I am Zoë Nightshade daughter of Atlas, former Hesperide."

The words seemed to be uncomfortable for Zoë to say and Artemis felt a pang of sympathy for her. 

"You're the one who aided Heracles." Leto noted her expression softening. "The mortals do not speak of you." 

"I am unimportant to the tale." Zoë shrugged. 

"Perhaps to him, but not to me." Leto was as lithe as Artemis as she expertly descended from her perch to come and stand in front of the two girls. "My daughter has taken after me, I too protect the young and those who are taken advantage of." 

Artemis nodded enthusiastically. "Zoë actually aided me when I got into a bit of trouble. It was how we met. She has the knack for nurturing and protecting as well,but she may be a bit more blunt than I am." 

"Artemis darling you are one of the bluntness people I know." Leto laughed pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"A very long time." Artemis sighed melting into her mother's embrace. She felt small again before she ever knew what she was let alone what Olympus was. Times were much more simple then. She didn't want to move but she also couldn't stay like that forever. "How have you been? Is it lonely?"

"Yes but I manage. I have my own little corner of the world. At least your father gave me that." Artemis noted the frown on her mother's face and the slight hostility in her tone. 

"Well we're here to keep you company for the night before we have to depart again. I know I'm not supposed to visit but I find the rule...breakable." Zoë noticed the slightly mischievous glint in her patron's eyes. 

"You always were one to enjoy adventure. I won't turn you away. I do have to say however I have nothing horribly interesting to do." Leto pursed her lips in thought once again surprising Zoë with how alike Artemis and the Titaness were. 

"We could explore." Artemis offered remembering the games she used to play with her mother. 

"That sounds pleasant." Leto agreed with a soft smile.

"You can come along too." Artemis said glancing at Zoë excitedly. 

"If that's alright." Zoë looked to Leto for approval and the eldest woman nodded in acceptance. Artemis had never been so pleased in her life and set off quickly leading her small expedition into the forest. 

She came across a large tree trunk toppled onto the ground and climbed up its seven foot diameter expertly. Zoë followed along behind her leaving Leto to watch amused from the ground. 

Turning Artemis walked carefully backwards keeping conversation with Zoë. "When I was younger I believe I wrestled a bear once." 

"I wouldn't put it past you." Zoë laughed. "What did it do to deserve your tiny wrath?"

"Oh nothing we were just playing. It was a baby bear. I should have clarified." Artemis explained with a shrug. 

"Artemis the baby bear wrestler." Zoë mused. "It has a nice ring to it." 

Artemis rolled her eyes and spun back around to face forward. Her foot slipped on a bit of moss but Zoë caught her quickly by the arm and set her back on track. 

"Careful feisty pants." Zoë laughed earning a playful slap on the arm from the goddess. 

"Oh stop it I didn't know there was moss." Artemis frowned jumping onto Zoë's back. The lieutenant staggered for a moment before steadying and continuing the walk until they reached the end of the fallen tree. 

There the two climbed down and continued on the path shoving one another and laughing. 

"You think you can take me bear wrestler?" Zoë joked crouching low. 

"Any day." Artemis boasted cracking her knuckles. The two young girls lunged at one another, a playful scuffle taking place. Artemis had the upper hand originally but Zoë was quick to recover. In the end it was a draw. Both held the other in a submissive hold. Artemis had Zoë's arms securely pinned but Zoë had locked Artemis into place with her legs. They were both rendered immobile. 

"I win." Zoë stated. 

"Yeah right." Artemis scoffed never one to lose. She was competitive through to her very bones. 

"I am right." Zoë insisted giving Artemis a joking smile. It was impossible for Artemis to stay aggravated she just wanted to kiss Zoë. 

"Maybe we call it a draw. That way we both win." Artemis suggested. Zoë contemplated the proposition for a moment before grinning. 

"Deal." She decided nose wrinkling slightly as she smiled. Laughing Artemis rolled her eyes and let go of Zoë's arms nuzzling her face in the crook of Zoë's neck for a brief moment before standing. 

The two dusted themselves off and straightened one another out with sheepish smiles remembering that Leto was not far behind them and had witnessed the ordeal. 

"You and your brother used to play like that. Of course he whined when he got beat." Leto noted catching up with the two girls. 

"Typical Apollo." Artemis teased. 

"Ah come now, you adore him." Leto mused. 

"I do, but that does not mean he's not an annoyance." Artemis replied. 

"Blunt like usual." Zoë joked earning a small glare in response from the auburn haired girl. 

"So have the two of you had any adventures? Are there more of you?" Leto questioned politely.  

"Well every day is an adventure. That is part of the fun. But there is indeed more of us. The other girls are wonderful and just as fun." Zoë informed as they turned to male heir way back to the cave as the sun began to settle. 

"Yes, although there was a bit of...well things were problematic. Only temporarily." Artemis said trying to judge Zoë's reaction. 

"How so?" Leto asked worriedly. 

"I allowed Orion into the ranks and it was a very naive and stupid mistake." Artemis explained carefully. "In truth Zoê was correct in her assumptions about him but I was foolish and chose to hope for the best. There were other things that drove my actions as well." 

"He did not hurt you did he?" Leto questioned with a frown. 

"Not entirely, no. I hurt him much more." Artemis promised. 

"You neglect to inform her of your own injuries." Zoë spoke dryly the topic of Orion still infuriating. With a sigh Artemis explained the situation all the way until they arrived back at the clearing and cave area.

"Well then." Leto glowered, "If he ever crosses my path I'll make sure to give him a worse wrath than your own." 

Zoë smiled thinly almost forgetting what it was like to have a mother especially when a mother went into mama bear mode over her kid. She could even recall what her mother really looked like it had been so long. 

"That is something I would like to see." Artemis laughed. 

"You wish." Leto smiled ruffling Artemis' hair much to her protest. "Now both of you stay near, I'll be retiring for the night."

"This early?" Artemis pouted. 

"Darling it is nearly morning again." Leto laughed kissing Artemis in the forehead. "Besides, I am old." 

"Sure." Artemis rolled her eyes but she couldn't remain upset at her mother. She'd had a wonderful evening with her and quite frankly leaving was going to be difficult. 

Leto politely excused herself and even bud Zoë a brief goodnight before leaving the two girls to their own devices. 

"I nearly forgot what it is like to have a mother." Zoë admitted. 

"As have I. It is nice. I will have a hard time leaving tomorrow." Artemis admitted taking Zoë's hand in her own. "We should rest as well. Come on." 

Zoë let herself be lead into the cave which was much more hospitable than originally perceived. In fact it reminded her of the tents back at camp. It was cozy and warm, soft pelts decorated a bed and chair, a fire crackled off to the side, there were miscellaneous things as well. 

Artemis smiled spotting her mother curled up on the bed and took Zoë to the far corner where another resting area remained open. Zoë was more than willing to hold Artemis in her arms. It felt like they'd had no contact in what seemed to be forever though that was far from true. 

Still both girls couldn't find the will to fall asleep and instead talked quietly well into the next morning. They were so absorbed in their own world they neglected to notice that Leto had been studying them through a fake veil of sleep having woken some time ago. 

Artemis laughed loudly causing Zoë to slap a hand over her mouth. "Arty quiet its early." 

"But-"Artemis attempted protest but Zoë rolled her eyes and kissed her interrupting the sentence. Of course Leto had known for some time that there was something more to the two girls but shed hadn't expected it to be such a deep attachment. Still, it was adorable and more than worth it to see Artemis happy. 

When she'd been born Leto could only count a handful of times where the girl wasn't worrying over something and had actually enjoyed herself. Now this stranger, well somewhat of a stranger, not only cracked her daughter's facade but seemed to be deeply in love with her. 

"So you're telling me when you were tiny you tried to eat dragon food?" Artemis jokingly poked Zoë in the ribs. 

"Well I didn't know better and I was hungry." Zoë shrugged. "Besides haven't you done something silly?" 

"No! Never." Artemis smiled brightly shaking her head only to be tackled by her companion. 

"I'll tickle the answer out of you if I have to." Zoë threatened wiggling her fingers. 

"Alright!" Artemis held her hands up in defense and took Zoë's in her own just to ensure that she would not, in fact, revive a tackle attack. "Once I ate a worm. Only because Apollo dared me to." 

"That's worse than dragon food!" Zoê gagged at the mere idea of eating such a vile creature. 

"I felt bad! Worms are cute." Artemis smiled endearingly. 

"No they are not. They're slimy and dirty." Zoë shivered. 

"Zoë, love, you can't tell me worms are what make you shiver." Artemis mused. 

Love? Leto hadn't expected that. It seemed Artemis really had found herself a companion although Leto had predicted it being a dashing lad but this would do. She'd seen enough of the dynamic to approve. 

"Mother I can tell you're awake." Artemis called spotting the shift on her mother's expression. "You are not good at playing dead." 

"Hmm." Leto smiled and opened her eyes glancing at the two girls still in a rather compromising position. 

"How did you sleep?" Artemis asked not seeming to mind being tangled up with Zoë. 

"Fine. I'd ask you the same but I have a feeling you slept nothing but maybe a wink." Leto mused and her suspicions were confirmed by Artemis' sheepish grin. "When are you planning to go?" 

"Soon." Artemis replied reluctantly. Zoë disentangled herself and sat up giving Artemis a sympathetic look. "Things don't slow down much." 

"I see. Well, I cannot blame you. Your adventures are noble." Leto noted standing and straightening her appearance. 

"Thank you. I'll find us something to eat." Artemis decided eager to distract herself. "I'll be back."

"Do you want company?" Zoë asked. 

"No I'll be fine. Shouldn't be difficult." Artemis smiled gathering her things and running off a bounce to her stride. 

"Always one to have excessive amounts of energy." Leto mused shaking her head her gaze settling on Zoë appeared to be rather nervous and reluctant about being left behind. "So, you care for my daughter?"

"Well, yes we are friends." Zoë nodded fa being it difficult to make eye contact. 

Leto gave a soft laugh. "I am not foolish I have taken notice of the way you two interact. She's dear to you."

"Well she is one of few who do not hate me." Zoë explained rubbing the back of her neck. 

"She has a big but guarded heart. I'm surprised she's so open with you. It's rare, even with Apollo, that she opens up to someone so willingly." Leto took a spot on the ground across from Zoë. 

"I understand. I do not like others much either but for some reason, it works?" Zoë really couldn't explain it. It made little sense to her but she was okay with that. 

"I have no dissatisfaction with your relationship as long as you take care of her. She may seem invincible but even a goddess such as herself is breakable." Leto explained carefully. "All I ask is for her to be happy. I know first hand how relationships can scar though mine wasn't much of my choosing." 

"I know. Zeus is very..." Zoë couldn't quite find the right word but Leto gave her a look of understanding. 

"I know. Nevertheless I wish you both luck on your journey. I do not know when I'll see either of you again. Especially if her father is to discover of this interaction." 

"Why does he keep the both of you separated? Surely being nurtured by your mother is important." Zoë frowned. 

"Part of it is his wife, Hera, but I can respect her discretion. However, Zeus finds it more effective, so to speak, having the young Olympians learn on their own. It allows him to have a sense of authority. That way they learn only to obey him. Artemis would much rather obey me than her father as would Apollo, and that, he simply cannot allow." Zoë understood the explanation but she did not like it. 

In truth Zoë found herself despising the king of the gods more and more but she would never tell anyone such things. 

"Back! Told you it would be easy." Artemis boasted stepping into the cave. 

Zoë turned her attention away from the conversation as did Leto, both eager to keep it cherry for Artemis' sake. 

"Wonderful darling." Leto smiled getting to her feet and meeting Artemis in the middle of the room. "Let's eat shall we?"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Every particle of Artemis' being was struggling not to tackle Zoë in a kiss. They'd both left Leto in her secret space of the forest much to Artemis' disappointment and grief but they had a party to attend. Hence Zoë's stunning appearance. 

The Hesperide wore a simple white chiton that contrasted beautifully with her skin tone. It wasn't flashy or elegant but it was still perfect. Not to mention the mask settled gently on her face. It had been carefully carved from a piece of wood by Artemis herself. 

She'd stayed awake all night crafting it and covering it in a white paint. It was perfect and she couldn't help but be proud of her work. Zoë was a doe, at least that was the idea. 

The goddess on the other hand was far from a doe. She too wore simple clothes but the mask that disguised her face was that of a wolf. The disguise was lack in color as was the rest of her outfit. It only made the moon goddess' skin even paler. 

"Your eyes stand out." Zoë noted the bright silver color that shifted watchfully behind the mask. 

"As do yours." Artemis smiled noting Zoë's warm brown eyes stood out against the white. "Now, enough time wasting. It will only draw more attention if we delay and arrive last of all." 

"Why are we going again?" Zoë questioned. 

"Because it is a clever way to show my home and the rest of my family while going unnoticed." Artemis explained taking her lieutenant's hands. "Now close yours and relax. We'll be there in a flash." 

And they were. Seconds later Zoë heard music filling a great space and voices ranging in pitch along with the sounds of feet padding against marble floors. 

"Now open them." Zoë did as she was told and glanced about a sense of awe slamming into her. The entire place was mesmerizing. The white marble was expertly crafted with intricate designs racing up and down the pillars. 

Figures clad in golden outfits and simple masks sat playing beautiful harps and interments. The music managed to carry across the entirety of the grand room unhindered. Then of course were the gods and goddesses all dressed to the nines. 

Others mingled amongst them, heroes who'd been granted permission to live on Olympus, minor gods, nymphs, satyrs, anyone who was even remotely divine. 

"This is incredible." Zoë breathed both overwhelmed and happily amazed. 

"I told you." Artemis laughed softly and looped her arm with Zoë's now come on. "Let's try and spy on my family." 

The two girls went unnoticed in the large crowd of chatting and dancing people. Artemis stumbled upon a person who'd chosen the same color scheme as herself. Hades. He was both intimidating in his apparel and stunning. Not to mention his wife who complimented his outfit choice. 

Hades' robes swirled as the two danced almost like they were shadows swimming about his figure. A black mask covered his face and a crown of thorns rested on his head. On the other hand Persephone was dressed in a soft white her outfit seeming to radiate a warm breeze and the scent of flowers. 

"Incredible." Zoë watched them in full interest. 

"Indeed. It was scandalous how they married but I must say their relationship is far better than anyone else's here." Artemis explained. "He's also my favorite Uncle. We get along nicely." 

Zoë laughed quietly and allowed herself to be dragged off by Artemis where the two skidded to a halt watching Hermes and Dionysus slink through the crowd clearly up to mischief. And so Artemis dragged Zoë around finding each one of her family members and observing them from afar. 

Their was Apollo dancing rather elegantly with some pretty nymph actually calm for once. Then there was Ares and Aphrodite their auras drawing nearly every set of eyes in the room. Artemis however was disinterested. Heapheastus sat in a chair off to the side tapping his foot to the tune and talking with Pan who sat next to him. 

Others weren't dancing such as Poseidon and Hera. The two seemed to want to be elsewhere. Zeus was no where to be seen for the time being. 

"Artemis you sly girl." The voice was instantly recognizable as Athena's. Straightening Artemis turned to face her sister who was looking rather smug. 

"Oh hush." Artemis frowned. 

"I won't say a word but I'm surprised. You've really gotten in the habit of breaking rules." Athena attempted to chastise her younger sister but only half heartedly. 

"Rules are meant to be broken. If they weren't development would never happen." Zoë shrugged. This statement drew a smile from the goddess of wisdom who leaned in carefully to whisper in Artemis' ear. 

"I like her. Mind if you share?" Artemis was torn between scowling and laughing at her sister's question. 

"Not a chance." Artemis smirked. Athena laughed and excused herself from the two girls and moved on to some other place in the room.

"What did she say?" Zoë asked. 

"Ah nothing." Artemis winked wrapping an arm around Zoë's waist. "She just likes you. It's understandable. You're quite intriguing." 

"Ah." Zoë laughed. 

"Ah great! Who let them out!" Hepheastus hollered as the pounding of hooves filled the room. Yells and panicked cries swamped the music which came to an abrupt halt. 

Artemis' eyes narrowed and she scanned the room spotting the glistening forms of three bronze bulls charging about in a confused frenzy. 

"Looks like we have something to shoot at." Artemis frowned now appearing in her hand as did Zoë's. 

"Don't shoot them." Hepheastus growled pushing his way through the crowd. They've got circuits to turn them off. Find the lever on the stomach!" 

"If you don't get trampled!" Zoë grumbled. 

By now the room was less crowded as people flocked to the perimeter or left all together. "Head left, I'll flank right." 

Zoë nodded moving through the crowd off to the left. Artemis ran easily through everyone glancing at the threats every now and then tracking their patterns. 

A large firm pushed her aside and ran into the opening. With a grunt Artemis barely caught herself from falling. She didn't bother figuring out who it was. One of the bulls as predicted began to head towards her. 

Smiling Artemis moved to intercept it. The gleaming red eyes seemed to glare at her and it lowered its head charging. 

"Artemis!" It was Apollo calling out worriedly for his sister to retreat but she refused. Dropping her bow Artemis crouched ready to receive the impact. With expert precision she grilled the horns roughly feet skidding on the marble as she struggled to grip the ground. 

If her feet didn't catch friction she'd be trampled. Gritting her teeth she pushed back hard against the snorting bull. With a violent jerk she twisted the horns sending the bull crashing onto its back. Letting out a quick breath she moved hurriedly shutting the machine down before it could do anything else. 

Blowing a strand of loose hair from her face she glanced up eager to see if Zoë had made progress. She spotted the girl moving quickly getting a feel for the creature'a mechanics. On the other hand Artemis noticed a strong built man wrestling one of the others recklessly. 

A large smile was plastered on his face as he seemed to enjoy the fight more than the damage he was inflicting on the machine and the rest of the room. The bull charged slamming into the man and sending him toppling to the ground. 

He was dangerously close to infringing on Zoë's space, one mistake on his part and she could be killed. Angry Artemis ran to aid her. 

She was nearly there when Zoë ran down the bull. Ducking under its horns she laid on her knees and the beast went rigid mid stride. It crashed loudly into the ground and remained immobile. 

"Two down." Artemis called. Zoë turned to look at the goddess but the man was back at his antics. He swung the bull by the horns but the creature broke free of his grip pushing back into him. Both of them slammed into Zoë sending her to the ground and trapped under the weight. 

Artemis was quick to act shutting off the bull and pushing it aside with a clang as it hit the marble. Heapheastus was already collecting his creatures grumbling about an idiot who let them free. 

Artemis on the other hand was angry. Grabbing the man by the front of his clothes she jerked him to his feet bed glared into his eyes. "I don't believe I've ever seen a more reckless man in my entire life!"

"Hah! Do you know who I am?" He demanded his voice annoyingly thunderous. Artemis just stared at him in confusion. 

"Hercules." Zoë's voice drew the goddess' attention. Thankfully she appeared to be fine. However she also drew the hero's attention. 

"Well I'll be. Zoë Nightshade." Hercules shoved Artemis back and straightened to his full height. "So you got away from your father." 

By now the crowds had slowly come back and the music picked up a hesitant tune. Artemis could tell Hercules was trying to appear friendly. 

"I didn't choose to leave." She replied coldly eyes reflecting a steely look. 

"Awe don't be so bitter." Hercules laughed the sound echoing slightly. 

"I was exiled from my home you arrogant fool!" Zoë's fists clenched in anger. 

"That was your decision and consequences of action." Hercules held his hands out like he expected her to run into his arms. Artemis scowled. 

"Mine? Maybe. Yet you would have died without me and I doubt anyone has a clue about what really happened." Everything had gone silent again as people listened. Hercules glanced around nervously and stepped towards his 'friend' resting his hands on her shoulders. 

Artemis nearly shot him in the back of the head right then and there but she refrained aware of the hundreds of eyes watching. Zoë visibly stiffened and her stomach twisted in knots. 

"It was my quest besides I had other things to think about. Now, why don't we take this somewhere else?" He gripped Zoë by the wrist and attempted to lead her away but she reacted violently. There was a loud sound as her fist connected angrily with his jaw. 

A gasp sounded from nearly everyone else except a few. Some despised Hercules and were glad he'd gotten AP inch to the face. However the arrogant hero wasn't eager to be humiliated. "How about you take that mask off? I doubt people would like a Titan's daughter amongst them." 

Zoë attempted to duck his violent grip but he caught the carefully carved ears of the doe mask and snapped them clean off before attempting to tear away the rest. 

Artemis had enough. Damn her reputation. Zoë was aware that a large wolf now stood between her and Hercules teeth bared, hair on the shoulders standing on end, a growl vibrating from the throat. 

"What is going on?" Zeus at last appeared staring angrily at the situation. Artemis wasn't about to let her guard down. Every ounce of her wanted to tear out his throat. 

"I believe Hercules has overstayed his welcome." Athena noted glowering at the hero. 

"Father that is untrue this girl-" 

Artemis snarled crouching low ready to pounce on the boy. Artemis spotted Hera from her peripheral observing the scene. Hera may have despised her but she hated Hercules more. 

"Perhaps the hero has had too much to drink." She glowered. Zeus seemed to take the hint and dismissed his son with a wave of the hand. The hero was reluctant to leave but he did as told not wanting to push the boundaries. 

Artemis didn't bother to relax. Zoë knelt next to her and ran a hand through the fur on the goddess' head. "Easy. I'm alright." 

Artemis sat down and her ears lowered finally realizing all the attention she'd drawn and the embarrassment began to set in. A soft whimper sounded from the formerly snarling wolf as she laid down and his behind her paws. 

"Awe, not good with embarrassment are we dear?" Zoë glanced up to see Aphrodite looking smugly at the two of them. Ares chuckled loudly wrapping an arm around his lover's waist. 

"Not good at being polite are we honey?" Athena quipped with a roll of her eyes. "Artemis, you, follow me." 

Athena's authority and sense of finality actually caused people to dismiss the interruption of the evening and turn their attention away. Artemis made herself even smaller now a monkey that climbed up Zoë's shoulder and snuggled into her neck. 

Athena guided Zoë out of the room her identity still protected thanks to Artemis. The only one who'd seen her and knew who she was had been Hercules but he was gone now. 

Once outside and in the gardens Athena turned to face the two. "I never liked that upstart. Too arrogant. I am curious though, you know him, how?"

" I was exiled from my home as a traitor because I helped him escape after stealing an apple. He returned to the mortal world and twisted the tale. He bragged of his success and I was forgotten to history. Both the mortal and gold worlds forgot I existed for the most part. Except for the documents that label me a traitor." Zoë reached up and gently stroked Artemis' head. 

"I am sorry for that." Athena gave her an empathetic look. "No wonder you think so little of him. He deserved to have his throat torn out." 

Athena looked pointedly at Artemis who chattered a response Zoë didn't understand. 

"Never the less I will leave you both. I assume you would like to forget about the events that occurred. " Zoë gave the goddess a thankful smile. Athena gently coaxed Artemis off of Zoë's shoulder and held her in her hands. 

"You little sister never cease to amaze me. However I would learn to handle embarrassment better. It will come time with time. Still, I admire your defiance. Now cheer up." Athena let Artemis climb up her arm and onto her head before jumping off back onto Zoë. 

The goddess of wisdom said her final fair wells and left them be. Zoë turned her attention to the goddess. "Where to?" 

Artemis having had time to recover and compose herself jumped to he ground and shifted to her normal appearance albeit bashfully. She silently took Zoë's hand and lead her through some lower paths of Olympus until she arrived to her quarters. 

Compared to some of the others her's were bare and plain but Zoë seemed much more comfortable with this as it generally resembled a larger version of Artemis' tent only with a proper bed instead of a mountain of furs. 

"I am sorry if I drew too much attention-"

"Do not apologize I am grateful you intervened." Zoë insisted taking Artemis' hands in her own. 

"This is a disaster I do not know why I bothered to bring you here." Artemis felt like crying. 

"You wanted to show me your home. It is not your fault that it didn't go as planned. I enjoyed the brief peace we had before Hercules caused trouble. Your company is all I really care for." Zoë spoke softly trying to ease her lover's worry. 

"Well if you wish to go home I won't blame you. I can take you there all you have to do is ask." Artemis promised eyes trained on the ground. 

"Why would I want to leave? If we go back it's less time spent with you." Zoë smiled gently. "That would be an unfortunate end to the evening." 

"I suppose but don't do anything for my sake I want you to be happy and comfortable and if this isn't-" Zoë sighed and silenced Artemis with a soft kiss. 

"You think too much for your own good." Artemis smiled bashfully and carefully pulled off her mask before doing the same for Zoë. 

"He snapped off your ears." Artemis sighed. 

"They are ears made from wood. He did not snap me. That I assume would have released an entirely new fury from you." Zoë was correct in her assumption just the mere thought of the giant idiot laying a hand on Zoë again caused her blood to boil. "I did not mean for you to grow angry. Relax."

Artemis closed her eyes and took a few calming breathes before pulling Zoë into a gentle hug. She didn't bother to move, simply closed her eyes and relaxed getting lost in Zoë's familiar scent. "Hm I do not understand how you have such effects on me but I do not protest about them." 

"Yes?" Zoë mused. "Well the feeling is mutual."

"I'm glad." Artemis pulled back from the hug to study Zoë's face getting lost in the details for a moment. "It's been painfully long since I've been able to properly show my affections." 

"Indeed. More reason for me to stay." Artemis couldn't help but agree with such a statement. An evening that had began so nicely and ended so poorly only got better as time passed and lost time was eagerly made up.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Aphrodite was furious. She couldn't understand how in the world a girl such as Zoë could crack the stoic Artemis. Cause her to be so wrapped up in love for the idiotic girl. Aphrodite had tried for far to long to crack the goddess of the moon and she'd failed. Time and time again. 

And there they were at the ball not only together but in correlating outfits. Perfectly in sync and so disgustingly protective of one another. That fiasco with Hercules had been entertaining but Aphrodite couldn't help but sneer thinking about Artemis and her blatant favoritism over a Titan's daughter. 

It made her sick and it made her angry. Perfect little Artemis the only one who could resist her charm. It was beyond infuriating. 

"What troubles you?" Ares asked stumbling across his lover sitting on her throne with a glower that could kill anything in sight. 

"Nothing. I'm thinking." She replied giving him a half hearted smile. 

"Well I won't interrupt." With that Ares went on his way and she smoldered once again. Of course Aphrodite knew what the two particular individuals had been up to. It was her business to know, her domain, but it felt like a purposeful mockery. 

That Artemis could get away with such things and that it was some mutt of a girl that found her way into the moon goddess' bed. Of all people. It made her want to disregard her perfect demeanor and punch a hole into the marble pillars nearby. 

Why some odd breed of a person and not some perfect individual? Hell Aphrodite didn't care that it wasn't a man who'd charmed the young goddess, Aphrodite wouldn't have minded so much of it had been someone at least worthy of such a person. 

Hell she shouldn't have even cared but she did. That was even more infuriating than the couple at hand. She needed a distraction, to find something to ease her mind of the problem. There was always Athena to torment. 

That thought drew a smile. Athena was always fun to play games with. She would get so angry. So that's what the love goddess did. She went in search of Athena finding someone else to trouble with her presence. 

However while the love goddess was struggling to maintain a happy composure it was not an issue for Artemis. Every time she woke up to find Zoë next to her it felt unreal. Like she'd made it up and then she'd have to remind herself that it was real. Which made it even better. 

Zoë didn't seem to be remotely close to waking up which Artemis didn't mind. She was always so cute when she was asleep. Sighing Artemis sat up slightly observing the room. She did not expect to see it in such a state. 

"In Apollo's words; what in Dionysus's horrible fashion sense?" There was going to be a lot that needed fixing. Still it had been worth it, a day's work wasn't that much of a price to pay. The thought was actually quite amusing. She nearly laughed but kept quiet so Zoë wouldn't wake. 

Artemis even doubted Apollo could have done such a thing. Trashing a room like this? It had been practically unthinkable once upon a time but accidents happen. This was just an amazing accident. 

"What are you smiling about?" Artemis glanced over to see that Zoë had woken up and was squinting in the dim light. 

"Nothing." Artemis laughed lightly wrapping her arms tightly around Zoë and pulling her closer. 

"Right." Zoë rolled her eyes hiding her face in Artemis' chest perfectly fine with the arrangement. 

"Not a morning person?" Artemis mused running a hand through Zoë's tangled hair.

"I love the night do I not?" Zoë replied voice muffled and husky from sleep. "The sun is horrible." 

"Awe he isn't too bad." Artemis laughed. "Though he did put snakes in my quiver once." 

This caused Zoë to laugh ever so softly. Artemis let the other girl catch a bit of extra sleep knowing she needed it. Right on time however the servant designated to her slipped quietly inside. 

The poor nymphs eyes widened in surprise and she gave Artemis a confused look. The goddess laughed silently and waved her over whispering ever so quietly. "It is alright. I will fix what's broken. No need to worry." 

The nymph nodded in understanding but her confusion had yet to vanish. Artemis did her best to explain and slowly the other girl comprehended what happened. Smiling to herself she gestured to Zoë 's sleeping form. "Now keep this quiet please." 

"I will. I promise. Is there anything I can do?" The secant questioned politely. 

"Nothing but drawing water for a bath." Artemis informed. "Then you can be excused for the day and do as you please." 

"The other servants envy me as you are generous when others are not." The girl smiled in thanks. 

"I know how to do my own work." Artemis assured her before turning her attention back to Zoë. 

"You're a very hands on person." Zoë said and Artemis could feel her smile slightly and was unable to control her blush. 

"I thought you were asleep!" Zoë laughed looking up at the flustered girl. 

"Please as if I could sleep with your loud mouth talking." Artemis opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by a kiss from Zoë. "You know you're loud. It runs in your family." 

"Alright that is true." Artemis conceded the point. "Now how about we get cleaned up?" 

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Zoë agreed stretching her arms above her head back arching and a few of her joints cracking. Smiling Artemis copied her and received a similar result. The two laughed for a moment at their own foolishness. 

"Let's go sleepy head." Artemis was the first to move getting up and walking around to Zoë's side of the bed. The other girl held her arms up like a child wanting to be picked up by a parent. She weighed hardly anything and Artemis held her with ease. 

"Moon goddess delivery service." Artemis joked. Zoë rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Artemis' neck resting her chin on her lover's shoulder. "Awe that was a good joke." 

"It was good on the terrible scale." Zoë replied laughing happily. She honestly couldn't think of a time when she'd felt so relaxed and complete. Like life was finally treating her right. 

Artemis carried Zoë all the way into the adjacent room where the rather plain bathtub rested. Artemis knew others had large ones and was quite certain Poseidon had one the size of a small lake plated in gold and silver. She saw no purpose in such things. Artemis paused next to it and smirked slightly. 

"Is it hot?" Zoë questioned. Artemis knew it wasn't as her servant had it down to practical science. 

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" Before Zoë could protest Artemis tossed her onto the water with a mischievous laugh. 

"I hate you." Zoë frowned looking very much like a cat who had toppled into a puddle of water and was less than pleased.

"No you do not." Artemis chuckled climbing in after Zoë. As she'd suspected the water was the perfect temperature. She leaned back against Zoë. 

"You make it awfully hard." Zoë admitted resting her forehead on the back of Artemis' head catching a small scent of pine needles from time spent in the wilderness. 

"Do I? Or are you soft?" Artemis teased. Zoë laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the goddess' neck. 

"Perhaps it's both?" Artemis closed her eyes sighing contently. 

"You were quite bitter when I first met you." The goddess reflected. "Angry at everything and everyone." 

"Do you blame me?" 

"No. Never." Artemis promised. "I just find it beautiful how you've changed." 

Zoë never thought she'd hear something so sweet. Change to her had always been taboo. Change was bad. It was what had gotten her kicked out of her home. It was the cause of so much pain in her life yet here she was, a completely different person, and it was...beautiful. 

Artemis felt Zoë's arms slip around her torso and hold her tightly and yet softly. 

"Is it possible for love to be painful?" Zoë questioned. 

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked worriedly. 

"A good pain. To love someone so much it hurts." Zoë explained. 

"I suppose." Artemis nodded tilting her head back to look at Zoë. "Only for you though." 

Zoë looked softly at the auburn haired girl and ran her hands through Artemis' hair. She was surprised to find that when it was damp or curled. This Artemis found amusing as Zoe's expression was one of complete surprise. It wasn't often Zoë became the flustered one but this was a special occasion. 

"Are you surprised?" Artemis smirked. 

"I just didn't think..."Zoë shook her head trying to gather her thoughts. She kept quiet and resorted to washing Artemis' hair as a means to cope with this new revelation. Artemis just sat smugly and let her do so. 

Once the task was accomplished they switched places and Artemis discovered that Zoë was very much like a dog. She caught the Hesperide leaning eagerly into her touch on more than occasion and scratched lightly at Zoë's scalp every now and then. 

It seemed that despite how well they knew each other there were still things they were learning about one another. Artemis noticed a single long and very faint scar following the path of Zoë's spine. She did not ask about it but found herself disappointed that she had not noticed it before. 

Neither of them really wanted to move or head back to camp. They knew that once they did it would be a long time before they could explore again. So they sat there cuddled up until the water went cold and even then they stubbornly waited for some time after. 

At last they both grudgingly left the tub behind and dressed into more practical clothes than the last evening. Artemis planned to originally vanish back to camp but she wanted to take Zoë through the gardens once more before leaving. 

This proved to be a good decision as Zoë was fascinated by the numerous flowers she'd never seen before. They paused on one occasion to climb a few trees before continuing on their way. 

Still there luck never seemed to last entirely. Artemis spotted a frustrated Athena with a jabbering Aphrodite looking over her shoulder as Athena tried desperately to read. 

"For the last time will you please be quiet! I am trying to understand neural science developments in the mortal world!" Athena yelled slamming the book shut and turning to face the goddess of love with an angry expression. 

"Oh please who needs this stuff anyways?" Aphrodite stole the book away and flicked through its pages clearly bored. 

"She can read?" Zoë questioned. It was innocent enough but Artemis couldn't help but laugh loudly. She nearly started crying she was laughing so hard. Unfortunately this drew the very attention she'd been hoping to avoid. "What? What did I say?"

"Oh my lord." Artemis laughed gasping for air. "Zoë ,love, you are the best thing in the world." 

Collecting herself Artemis picked up the bill Aphrodite had tossed aside and passed it gently back to Athena. 

"Thank you Artemis. At least some of us have sense." Athena glared pointedly once more at Aphrodite but the love goddess wasn't paying attention. She was watching Artemis with a frigid stare. 

"More or less." Artemis shrugged. Zoë was still confused about the apparent joke she'd made but shrugged it off deciding to busy herself by examining a flower. "Careful with those Zoë my uncle made them. Quite dangerous actually." 

"Poisonous?" Zoë guessed earning a confirming nod from Artemis. "Who knew pretty flowers could be evil?" 

This Artemis couldn't help but glance at Aphrodite for. She knew pretty flowers were evil even if they didn't seem so. Which was her urgency behind urging Zoë along in her observation. Artemis knew that Aphrodite didn't like her and better yet knew she didn't like Zoë. 

There was no need to make bad blood worse. Athena on the other hand gave Artemis a pleading look not wanting to be left alone with the nuisance. Still Artemis wrapped an arm snugly around Zoë's shoulders and lead her away. 

"What is the matter?" Zoë questioned glancing back over her shoulder. 

"One thing you must learn Zoë, never trust the love goddess." Artemis frowned. 

"But-"

"Do you understand?" Artemis asked firmly. 

"Yes." Zoë nodded. 

"Good."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Time went by very slowly for the two girls. Things only became busier as more girls looked to them for refuge. Artemis didn't mind this was what she'd hoped for but with it came angrier monsters smelling the scents of possible prey. 

A nightly watch had now been put into place. Duties and tasks were divided on a rotating schedule to ensure efficiency. The group was large enough now that Artemis found herself constantly busy with little time to socialize. 

What was worse she had her own personal hunting trips to take. Fighting monsters that weren't safe for her companions especially considering how undertrained the newer additions were. This left Zoë alone to manage things sometimes for as long as a week. 

It was stressful but she managed and did enjoy the company of the others. They were all sweet independent girls with different personalities and strengths. Many of them thanked Zoë for seeing their value whereas others in their lives had not. 

Only this was problematic as Artemis gradually grew more withdrawn to handle personal business and Zoë was swamped with responsibilities. It was unavoidable that after nearly six months both girls were easily irritated and seemed to be in perpetual states of dissatisfaction and grumpiness. 

"Where is it today?" Zoë asked in brief passing with the goddess who had her equipment which meant only one thing, another solo journey. 

"The mountains." Artemis explained pausing just long enough to help Zoë carry the mountain of supplies to the far side of camp. 

"Ah." Zoë nodded setting the goods down and quickly assessing what needed to be replaced and repaired. "Be safe." 

"Always am." With that Artemis was gone unable to delay any longer. It had become their natural way of interacting. Zoë knew things wouldn't be as easy as they had been. She supposed that the honey moon period of the relationship was over and not to be dwelled on. Business was business. 

Of course it wasn't entirely hellish. On certain nights when Artemis unexpectedly returned she found Zoë curled up asleep inside her tent. She'd be as quiet as possible and set her things aside before crawling into bed next to Zoë who was sound asleep. 

Of course the movement would disturb Zoë enough to stir her slightly awake and she'd more than willingly move so she was nestled snuggly in Artemis' arms. 

Artemis would stay awake most of the night running a hand through Zoë's hair and occasionally pressing a kiss to her forehead or cheeks. She'd traced light gentle shapes on Zoë's skin until she could no longer stay awake. 

It was rough that year after their first time together and neither was pleased but it was sufficient enough. Thankfully  the time came where they received a break. 

Artemis requested Zoë's assistance on a particularly troublesome problem. Zoë left her designated second in charge and happily packed up her things to travel with Artemis. 

"What is the trouble?" Zoë questioned as they set on their way. 

"Something my father warned me of. Wolves, they travel through shadows." Artemis explained with a frown. Zoë nodded and very subtle reached out lacing their fingers together. 

Artemis smiled faintly squeezing Zoë's hand. "Have you been alright?"

"Yes of course." Zoë nodded. 

"I want you to be honest." Artemis spoke gently. 

"I am. I just miss you but I understand that priorities are more important." Artemis nodded in agreement and wrapped and arm around Zoë's waist. 

"Thank you for accompanying me. I know I have been distant but I cannot help it. Know that I haven't forgotten about your own needs." Zoë felt a surge of admiration for the goddess. Always one to care for others' needs before her own. It was sweet and innocent in a way. 

"I understand." Zoë smiled and the two relaxed for once as they continued on their way. 

The monstrous wolf was large and black with red glowing eyes. A pack of similar creatures accompanied it. Artemis knelt in the bushes with Zoë watching it sniff around. "Lycaon. The first werewolf and lycanthrop." 

"I heard of his treachery from Mila." Zoë frowned carefully drawing an arrow. 

"The weakness is silver. It is why I've brought special provisions." Artemis carefully took the normal arrow from Zoë and set it aside instead handing her a handful of silver tipped projectile. 

"Is this what you have been up to?" Zoë questioned raising her eyebrows in surprise. 

"With the help of Hepheastus yes." Artemis nodded pulling sheathed blades from her pack and passing two to Zoë. "Hunting knives invade long range fails." 

"Do you have your own?" Zoë questioned worriedly. 

"Yes." Artemis nodded taking her own provisions. "We must remain close, the pack will attempt to separate us." 

"Understood." Zoë nodded carefully eyeing the clearing and counting the other lycanthrops. "Twelve." 

"Hmm even odds." Artemis mused with a slight smile. "Follow my lead." 

And Zoë did. Artemis sprang from the bushes and fired two successive shots two wolves dissolving before they had any perception of what happened. The delayed reaction quickly broke.

They were flashes of dark fur and whisps of shadow. Zoë narrowly dodged a lunging predator firing a shot into its back between the shoulder blades. 

Artemis was stuck in a dance with the largest wolf, Lycaon, blades glistening in hand. She was elegant in her ability to duck and weave effortlessly like a snake observing prey. 

Zoë made sure to protect her as her back was greatly exposed. One shot, two, all hitting their marks. The pack quickly dwindled with howls of pain. 

"You will not terrorize the mortal or godly worlds anymore." Zoë turned in time to witness the kill as Artemis made swift work of the leader. "Until you return." 

"What will happen now?" Zoë breathed a slight sweat starting to form on her brow. 

"They will regenerate in Tartarus. One cannot truly kill monsters but there will be brief peace." Artemis promised straightening and wiping the blood from her blades.

"Good. Our work is finished then." Zoë glanced about. "Perhaps we have time to return to camp. Considering your schedule is rather packed." 

"No." Artemis shook her head. "We can remain here. I wish to spend some time with you before I return to my routines."

Zoë's expression softened as she studied Artemis' tired face. "Alright. You stay put I'll be back with something to eat, yes?" 

"Be careful please. The woods are dark and dangerous here." Artemis frowned still on high alert. Zoë nodded grimly touching the hilt of one of he new knifes she'd been given. Before the Hesperide left Artemis caught her arm and rotated Zoë to face her. 

She gave her lover a quick kiss and she realized just how long it had been since they'd last had time to do such a light brush of lips, let alone how out of practice she was. 

Zoë smiled warmly and jogged off disappearing into the trees. Artemis sighed and set to work on making a decent camp. Zoë was quite the tracker and picked up on a few small and faint paw prints on the ground. 

She followed the path of tracks easily weaving through the forest until she spotted a white rabbit ahead. She was surprised it hadn't been killed such pelts were rare not to mention it stood out against predators. 

Drawing her bow she aimed for its small chest saying a brief and silent prayer thanking it for its sacrifice to sustain her well being. The arrow flew swiftly through the air but it never hit its target. A pale hand took the arrow from the arrow and twirled it, a figure moving out from behind the trees. 

"Oh quite the shot." Mused a vaguely familiar Goddess. Zoë's eyes widened briefly in surprise before she frowned and hastily drew another arrow. "But I can't have you killing my little friend now can I?"

The rabbit popped into vapor the perfume like cloud catching on a breeze and drifting Zoë's way. 

"What does it smell like?" Aphrodite questioned smugly still looking the arrow over. Zoë said nothing. "Awe come now." 

"Like pine trees and clear water. Fresh rain and soft smoke from a fire." Zoë couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. "Somehow like...home."

"Home?" Aphrodite questioned coyly. 

"Artemis." Zoë stated. She regretted what she'd said as soon as it came from her mouth. Aphrodite's eyes sparked, she'd given the answer she wanted. 

"I've always wondered what makes her so...head over heels for you?" Zoë watched the goddess with a glare as she snapped the arrow on half and drug her thumb over the arrow tip, walking closer to the titaness. 

"I would not know. I never expected such feelings to be reciprocated." Zoë shook her head trying to maintain her composure.

"I am curious." Aphrodite admitted. "What makes you so different so special?" 

The questions seemed innocent at face value but Zoë knew better. Artemis had told her to never trust the love goddess. She intended to follow through with that idea. Zoë took a hesitant step backwards back pressing into the bark of a tree. 

She was cornered and wasn't happy about it. Aphrodite just shook her head in mock disappointment. She was much taller than Zoë expected and she wasn't accustomed to feeling small. 

"Is it strength Artemis desires?" Zoë searched for a way out. The goddess in front of her gripped the lieutenant's arms running rough hands over them, sizing up the muscle. 

"I will not hesitate to dismember you." Zoë growled reverting to violence on instinct. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and with a snap of the fingers her weapons popped into multi colored flowers. Zoë's expression shifted into one of alarm. 

"Now let's see. If it isn't strength perhaps it's brilliance." Aphrodite trailed a hand up to Zoë's chin and forced the girl's head up to stare intently into her eyes. "Mm, you are smart." 

"What do you want?" Zoë spat. 

"I'm trying to solve a puzzle dear." Aphrodite smiled. "Well if it isn't strength or brilliance perhaps beauty?"

Zoë glared at a nearby tree as Aphrodite coaxed the girl's hair free from the braid that adorned her. Aphrodite smoothed it out carefully pursing her lips and examine Zoë as if she were an art piece. 

"No, I knew. What about desire?" The last word held a heavy tone and Zoë nearly went weak at the knees. She knew the goddess' power, the effect her aura could have, it was dangerous and she prayed it wasn't slowly lowering her defenses. 

"It is nothing so animalistic as that." Zoë insisted but Aphrodite was eager to find out for herself. Zoë didn't have time to react as the goddess gave her a rather bored look gripping Zoë's tunic and tearing the front apart by force. 

The titaness flinched trying to back away more and shield herself from exposure. This goddess had no right seeing her like this, only one person did, and that was not Aphrodite. 

The love goddess examined Zoë carefully only this time she seemed satisfied with what she saw. Zoë's instincts flared yet she had nowhere to go as the goddess trailed pale fine fingers over her chest exploring curiously. 

"You are beautiful. Brilliant, a warrior." Aphrodite mused leaning in close so her words whispered ever so lightly into Zoë's ear. "But you my dear, are nothing compared to me."

The love goddess pulled back a wicked smile on her face. Still in Zoë's predicament she held her chin up with as much pride as she could. Only Aphrodite's reign was short lived. 

Zoë heard the tell tale sound of a bowstring releasing and the cry of pain from the love goddess as an arrow pierced her shoulder was more than satisfying. Zoë turned to see Artemis in her full fury. 

Aura a pulsating silver, eyes ablaze with a burning white light, arrows of star like energy, constellations coming to life around her. First the Ursa Major and minor, then Scorpio, and so on. 

"You lay your hands on her in such manners ever again and I will slit your throats and carve your perfect body into disgusting pieces to be fed to mutts." Artemis hissed aura intensifying with each word. 

Even Aphrodite looked afraid. Still she kept her composure and jerked the arrow from her shoulder. "Ah come now. Did I hurt your feelings?"

Artemis was more than unamused by the joke and a dozen arrows flew at once in a way Zoë couldn't comprehend. Only one landed as Aphrodite swiftly turned the projectiles into birds. Once more she pulled it free and golden blood raced down her pale porcelain skin. 

"No foul play dear." With a wink the goddess was gone. Only Artemis couldn't calm down. Her anger burned beyond anything she'd ever experienced. For Aphrodite to come here, to prey on her lover, touch her, torment her. 

"Look away." Artemis warned. Zoë wanted to protest. "Zoë."

At last she obeyed and a violent rush of heat filled the clearing. The back of her eyelids burned and Zoë stood their with her eyes closed for a long time the heat building into a climax until it was snuffed all at once. She remained rooted to the spot until arms wrapped gently around her. 

"You may open your eyes." Artemis' skin looked fracked and beneath it blinding light moved through her veins, fury still there but having been dispersed. Zoë noticed the scorched trees, the burning underbrush, everything in the clearing for what seemed to go on forever had been damaged beyond repair. Except for her. 

"I'm sorry I should have-" Artemis held up a firm hand silencing her. 

"You have done nothing wrong. I am only sorry you became the witch's prey." Zoë nodded shifting uncomfortably under Artemis' unusually hard and violent gaze. Artemis seemed to notice the change in Zoë's demeanor and her furious instincts quickly dissolved. "Love, look at me. I mean no harm I would never think of hurting you. I do not mean to frighten you. I simply-I cannot always control myself. I have never felt so incapable of containing my anger- please do not be afraid o mean to protect you."

"I know." Zoë gave her a hesitant smile. Artemis let out a soft sigh of relief and held onto the Hesperide tightly. 

"You must know you are far more valuable than any possession I have ever owned." The words were fierce but full of love. 

"I know Artemis. I know." Zoë insisted. 

"Good. Now let's get back. I don't want you catching a cold." Artemis pulled back from the hug and examined Zoë's ruined clothes. The stare was much more tender and comfortable than that of the love goddess. Artemis carefully used the dropped arrow head to fasten the tear in place. "There. That should hold for now." 

"Thank you." Artemis nodded gently at Zoë and held the girl's hand. 

"I must say you are the fiercest warrior I've ever seen." Zoë noted pausing for a moment to press her lips to Artemis' cheek. "Such passion for justice." 

"It is a flaw." Artemis warned. "I have been in danger for it before have I not?"

Zoë could recall a few times where Artemis had put herself into more trouble than necessary for the sake of justice. 

"Then let us hope we keep an eye on this flaw of yours. I wouldn't be able to love if something were to happen to you due to its gnarled hands." Artemis felt more compassion in her chest than she ever had before, it was nearly as violent as her rage. 

"Yes, let us hope."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Many many years passed from that moment and Artemis had never forgiven Aphrodite for such treachery. Yes she'd matured, drastically so, as experience in both the mortal and godly worlds had sharpened her in ways and dulled her in others.

The contempt she held for the other woman was well known by every being on Olympus. It was nearly insufferable for the others but it was well deserved on Aphrodite's part. However; Artemis found herself struggling. 

Desperately so, so much had changed and she felt this gnawing feeling in her stomach that Zoë was continually unsatisfied. That Artemis was leaving her lover with full and cold experiences, to fend on her own. 

She didn't know how to fix it, hoe to solve it, all she knew was that as she'd matured her godly responsibilities had swamped her. But this feeling made her unbearably sad. It was now why she'd nervously and rather uncharacteristically pulled Zoë away from the fire at camp. 

"What is wrong?" Questioned the ever loyal Zoë Nightshade. She could tell on instinct and sight that something was wrong. 

In truth Artemis didn't know where to begin, but the words tumbled free. "Are you unsatisfied?"

"What?" Zoë frowned in confusion. 

"With me, with what is between us. I am lacking in ways I cannot understand and I know you are too kind to speak of such things; but you cannot hide your feelings from me. I can read you far to well to be fooled. You no longer smile as you used to and I feel as though I have drained the very life from you." Artemis couldn't bring herself to meet Zoë's eyes. 

"Artemis that-" Zoë wanted to say it wasn't true. Yet it was in many ways. "Perhaps I am not as pleased as I used to be but that does not mean I am unsatisfied with you. Circumstances change you are burdens with unbearable responsibilities." 

"Zoë, I know I am the one weighing things down. That I am too tired to pay much mind to you when I return from my tasks. You do not have to be kind." Artemis but her bottom lip trying to keep her eyes from welling with tears. "I do not want you to be unhappy. You deserve the best, I would give you the universe if I could, or every star on the sky if my father would let me." 

"I know." Zo replied earnestly taking the goddess' hands in her own. "I do not doubt your affections. I never have. Tell me how I can help."

"There is no help. Dangers have grown since the defeat of my grandfather. They skunk around and they plan things." Artemis swallowed hard shaking her head. "I will be gone for some time. There are giants-"

"So it is true." Zoë frowned. "The giants. The ones meant to destroy you." 

Artemis had done her best to keep this information from Zoë to prevent her worry. Only it had to be addressed now. 

"They are dangerous Zoë. I must go where I am called." Artemis squeezed the other girl's hands. "I do not know when I will return. It could be weeks, months, years." 

"You are worried I will leave you?" Zoë asked. 

"No!" Artemis shook her head. "I am, however, giving you permission to find someone else to take care of you-"

"Impossible. No." Zoë shook her head animatedly. 

"Zoë-"

"I will do no such thing. I'd rather die!" Zoë's threat tightened with emotion. 

"You think I do not know the way some of the others look at you?" Artemis questioned. "The way you sometimes watch them as if you'd rather try something new, just for a moment?"

"Artemis-"

"I do not fault you love. I could never hate you for your desires and temptations we all have them." Artemis smiled tenderly at her lieutenant. "But I won't be here to keep you company, to satisfy you." 

"I'd rather take guilty pleasure in myself than have someone else do such things." Zoë scoffed looking very much like a wounded animal. Artemis nodded. 

"I know. Yet I am opening such opportunities for you if you need them. Like I have said, I will do nothing but love you should you choose to use such opportunities." Artemis swallowed hard once more and straightened. "I apologize for leaving you with such duties." 

"I wish you wouldn't go. These Giants, I've heard of them, they are the family of Orion." Zoë's offended tone shifted into one of worry. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if they were to hand you. Let alone while I am here and useless. Perhaps I could come with you?"

"No." Artemis shook her head. "You would be quite capable but I will not let you risk such things. You forget that you can be killed in battle. Only I am truly immortal my love." 

"I do not like this." Zoë was practically pleading.

"Not do I but I will not be alone. There is power in numbers yes?" Zoë nodded silently and studied the ground. Artemis pulled her into a gentle hug. They stayed like that for some time until Zoë spoke. 

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight." Artemis whispered closing her eyes. 

"Then let me help you in preparation. Come." Zoë took the goddess' hand in her own and the two skunk back to Artemis' tent. Zoë watched Artemis sit on the bed and cross her legs. Zoë settled behind her and very carefully undid the loose braid in the goddess' hair. 

Artemis closed her eyes as Zoë worked on twisting her auburn hair into place so hay it would remain secure for battle. The feeling was nice. Nails scratching gently at her scalp, Zoë's soft breath on her neck, the relaxation that had abandoned her for years settling in. 

She could picture Zoë's concentrated expression on the back of her eyelids. It only caused the goddess to smile softly to herself. Zoë worked tirelessly for some time until a crown of braids settled atop Artemis' head unmoving. 

She then helped Artemis undress and the two carefully fastened intricate armor. Zoë knew it like the back of her hand. She'd even helped Artemis make it. The leather ties and straps were familiar to her. 

"Arms up." Zoë whispered. Neither girl knew why they talked so quietly yet they did. As if speaking softly would allow the moment to last longer. They both knew battling the Giants would not be quick nor easy. 

Artemis obeyed her lover's words and watched as Zoë's lithe fingers worked he leather to her will. That is until the breast plate was fastened securely. Artemis smiled and as she had in the past jokingly set her helmet upon Zoë's head. 

The hesperide's smile was a brilliant white, vibrant enough to cause the goddess' heart to flutter. The helmet caused Zoë's untamed hair to tumbled in front of her face but the half Artemis could see radiated a brief happiness. 

"My hero." Artemis mused. Zoë giggled softly and puffed out her chest in a joking manner. "Or not." 

"Hey!" Zoë laughed feigning offense. Artemis smiled and once more bundled the still, somehow young spirited girl, in her arms. 

"You may keep my helm. Until I return. Consider it a promise that I will arrive safely." Artemis explained trailing her fingers lightly down he path of Zoë's spine. 

"Will you not need it?" Zoë questioned stepping backwards to study her patron. 

"I will have another. This one is special." Artemis smiled taking the helm from Zoë's head. "You helped me create such a thing. It is rightfully yours as much as it is mine. Consider it proof of your status. That I have given you ultimate authority." 

Zoë nodded and set the armor piece aside. Artemis had not know she'd stayed so long until rays of light bloomed on the horizon visible through the slit in the tent flap. 

"I must be going. My brother calls." This sent a new surge of urgency through Zoë who turned to face Artemis once more. 

"Promise me you will be safe." She breathed catching the other girl's arm. 

"I promise." Artemis nodded setting her jaw in determination. Zoë studied her face for a moment before nodding. She pulled Artemis into a long awaited kiss that didn't seem to last nearly long enough. Artemis' gaze lingered a bit longer before she turned to the horizon. 

Zoë had forgotten what she meant to say until Artemis was nearly outside aura preparing for her blinding teleportation. 

"You will never unsatisfy me."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Zoë looked forward to the letters. They kept her sane, and they had been her comfort the past few years as the Giants continued to wage war. She re read them every night before bed, it was a routine, a comfortable one. 

Even now she held the smooth paper in her hands studying the careful scrawl of the ink, sometimes it was messy, rushed, but it warmed her heart knowing Artemis had still thought to write even if it was frantic. 

My Dearest,   
The war is not something I foresee ending quickly. These Giants match us in our skills and crafts. Still we will try until we can't, some progress has been made, we are learning. 

I never thought Ares was right when he said there was a small beauty in war, but there is. My brother next to me is a comfort in combat and we traverse the battle field in perfect harmony. Athena is in her element. A gorgeous but deadly woman, her strategies have saved us time and time again. 

Even Hermes is a sight to see clad in his armor a blur on the battle field. I am proud to say we can hold our own only we must learn to make progress if we are to preserve Olympus. Still the fighting is young there is time to grow. 

I wonder how things are with you and the others. I hope you are safe and happy. I must finish this letter briefly. I am called to arms once more. 

Yours truly

Sighing Zoë set the letter aside. It was the first and thus the most worn out. The next had come nearly a month later. 

Love,

Sometimes I wish you were here. Maybe it would make things easier to handle. Only I know I did the right thing leaving you behind. I take comfort in your safety. Please have faith that I will return. 

There was no signing at the end that day, she'd been crunched on time. Zoë sighed to herself and moved to the next. This one had been significantly late but it was indeed the longest. There was no introduction as if Artemis thought it would take away her time to write other more important things. 

I wish there was a way I no longer feel tired. I didn't think such exhaustion was possible. It seems to be a permanent deadlock and if I had it my way, I would find a peaceful compromise. Athena has suggested such a thing but my father insists on a gory victory. 

I am tired Zoë. My excitement has drained and the beauty of battle has become ugly. I do not wish to see my brother in such pain anymore. His chariot was blown to bits and his poor body suffered the consequences. Even my mighty sister is feeling the effects. 

Gentle Persephone has become someone I fear most of all. Plants should not be able to do as they have. What she has done with them. Hermes does not smile nor joke and it is like his sense of humor was the first part of him to be sliced down. 

We are losing ourselves for the sake of victory. Do not get me wrong, I am glad we have finally acquired the upper hand, but I worry the cost will be high. Justice does need to be brought to these insurgents but perhaps we are not the ones to provide such punishments. 

What is worse. Orion has crawled from his confines in the pits of Tartarus to answer the call of his brethren. He fights most viciously and insists on attempting to cut me down. I will not be telling the truth if I did not tell you it pains me to see him in such a state. 

It appears Tartarus has harmed him in permanent ways. While I cannot forgive him for his actions I would not wish such burning hatred to consume anyone, even those I despise most. 

When I have time to rest however brief it is, my thoughts escape battle, and I am more than happy to find solace in the memories I have of you. It is what I believe has held me together. 

Your determination is something I've always wished to mimic. Your audacity and daringness in the face of danger. You are more of an example to me than my own father. 

Of course I do think of more intimate things. Your smile is one of my favorites. Or perhaps it is your hair, always so beautifully kept. 

When I lay awake at night as I cannot sleep I often look at the stars. I know that somewhere you are doing the same and my nerves still. It would seem to me that the only comfort I have in this battle is you. Perhaps that's all the comfort I need. 

Yours truly 

Zoë smiled softly to herself and ran her fingers gently over the ink. Each night she prayed to whatever powers there were that the battle would end swiftly. That Artemis would be given peace. 

The last letter was perhaps more amusing than anything. A sign that Artemis hadn't lost all of her youth despite the new found maturity. 

I found this small wounded doe near a battle sight. I could not leave her alone and wounded. Perhaps I will suffer repercussions for this but I have given it my blessing. The little doe knows where to find you. She is frightened but I figured you could use the distraction. You enjoy nurturing perhaps this will play to such interests. 

As Artemis had said a small injured doe arrived a day later at their camp. It was unusual, its hide a glistening silver color except for the white tail. The poor thing had a large infected cut on its side and its hooves were cracked and broken. 

Zoë's heart broke a bit at the sight of the small creature. She was quick to take it in and stayed up the whole night trying to ease its suffering. She managed to bandage the wound and set to work on the hooves. The undersides were caked with thick nearly stone like mud. Zoë spent most of the evening trying to loosen and dig it out. 

"Shh. Easy there love. I know it's uncomfortable I'm sorry." She whispered stroking the silver fur of the baby doe who'd bleated in pain. 

She had to pause occasionally to soothe the shaken creature until at last her work was done and she fell asleep the small animal resting atop her. The creature spent nearly every second with her from then on. 

Even as Zoë spent the evening re reading the letters. It seemed to sense her sadness and longing but also her happiness. Sometimes Zoë found herself reading the letters to the doe she'd decided to call Luna after the moon. 

"Zoë another letter." Mika said poking her head inside of the tent. "An update on the war in assuming."

"Must be. I hope it's going well as Lady Artemis informed lady time." Mila nodded and passed over the parchment. Zoë informed the others on the well being of their patron and the progress of the battle but she was very keen on keeping the more intimate parts a secret. 

Sure enough it was a letter written in the moon goddess' hand writing. Zoë excitedly opened it having seen the scrawl of her name on the front. 

It is over. The Giants are gone. I'm returning home. There is a field not far from your location yes? Meet me there. I want to have some time with you before the others. It's been too long. 

Zoë was certain her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest. She struggled to keep her composure as she lied claiming to be going on a simple walk. The others suspected nothing and left her be. They knew Zoë often needed space. They were sweet that way. 

Luna was eager to tag along and Zoë reluctantly let her as the two sprinted eagerly through the wilderness. It wasn't until Zoë broke into the field full of tall golden grass that her excitement doubled. As said Artemis was waiting patiently in the center staring up at the clouds cluelessly. 

Zoë didn't even bother to call out to her. She waded quickly through the sea of grass until Artemis spotted her and a smile sweeter than the sun crossed the goddess' features. The embrace was strong and loving both girls holding one another in tight embraces. 

"Oh how I've missed you." Artemis whisperer closing her eyes. Zoë both wanted to kiss Artemis but remain in the embrace forever. "Is that my dear little doe?"

Zoë pulled back to find Artemis smiling tenderly at the now adult animal. Her gaze then shifted to Zoë and all the love in the world was in those two silver eyes. "What is her name?"

"Luna. After the moon. I figured it was fitting." Zoë explained bashfully. Artemis nodded and held out a hand to the creature. It gladly nuzzled her palm before getting excited and practically tackling Artemis in its recognition of the person who'd spared its life. 

Artemis grunted as Luna flopped onto her chest. "Such a sweet heart." 

"Well she is very much like you." Zoë smiled. "Alright Luna don't crush her." 

The doe reluctantly stood before sniffing the air and scampering off back towards camp. Artemis chuckled and sat up slowly looking up at Zoë. "You haven't changed one but my dear." 

"Neither have you." Zoë smiled holding out a hand to the goddess. Artemis took it and Zoë expected her to stand up but instead it was Zoë who was tugged down. 

Artemis smiled charmingly and rested her hands on Zoë's cheeks studying her face. The close proximity set a fire in Zoë she had been smothering for quite some time. It had everything to do with the amazing person who was looking at her with those silver eyes. 

"I can see it in your eyes, I know what you want love." Artemis laughed and pressed her lips gently to Zoë's forehead. "I cannot deny my desires too." 

"No I do-" Zoë wanted to protest she didn't want to ruin such a perfect moment with petty human nature. But Artemis silenced her with a careful kiss and an amused expression. 

"I will indulge only on one condition." This surprised Zoë greatly but she tilted her head in curiosity. "You need not take care of my needs. I am here for you. You have waited long enough to see me again it is the least I can do to repay you. Let alone for bearing the burden of leader for so long." 

"You don't have to." Zoë protested shaking her head. "I know you're tired." 

"Maybe. But I am never tired of you."

\----  
Artemis had nearly forgotten just how beautiful Zoë really was. It wasn't until they rested in the tall grass beneath the afternoon sun whose rays settled on their naked bodies. 

Quite honestly Artemis was certain she'd fallen for an angel. A primordial being even greater than the gods themselves. The way Zoë's bronze skin drank up the sun and contrasted with the golden grass; it was like she had been born from the earth itself. Naturally magnificent. 

It was this bombardment of the senses that nearly caused Artemis to cry. That was until Zoë noticed the tears welling in the goddess' eyes. 

"What is wrong?" She asked worriedly running a hand gently through Artemis' hair. "Please don't be sad." 

"I am not sad." Artemis laughed shaking her head. "I am happy. I simply forgot what it was like, to be like this." 

Zoë's expression softened and she pulled Artemis into a gentle embrace picking a broken piece of grass from Artemis' hair. 

"My memory did you little justice. You're far more beautiful." Artemis whispered nuzzling her face into Zoë's neck and pressing a few gentle kisses to her skin. 

"You never cease to flatter me but I often think you sell yourself short." Zoë sighed closing her eyes and rubbing her fingers lightly down Artemis' arm. Artemis simply hummed a reply that Zoë couldn't decipher. "Artemis I mean it. No matter how many times I tell you how do you not believe that you are special?"

This time the goddess sighed and lifted her head to look at Zoë. "Before me there was Selene before Apollo their was Helios. There is Diana of Rome as well. I am not as special as you think. There are plenty of gods my dear. There are even less mortals who deserve the company of us. Who deserve the world. You are one of them." 

Zoë stubbornly refused to believe this. "Not true. Selene did not care for the world as you do. Diana is not as compassionate as you are. Artemis you are one of a kind amongst your own. You see the world differently you care about the people instead of sitting on a pristine throne."

Artemis sighed and remained quiet processing Zoë's words. Perhaps she was right but still. Shaking her head Artemis sat up rubbing her eyes. 

"Are you leaving?" Zoë asked worriedly. "I did not mean to upset you."

"No, no I'm not leaving." Artemis smiled gently at her. "Just thinking is all." 

Zoë visibly relaxed at this bit of information and sat up as well. Artemis carefully tugged the other girl into her lap and traced Zoë's shoulder blade with her lips. 

"You may tell me all the wonderful things in the world Zoë but it is hard for me to believe them." Artemis admitted. 

"Why?" Zoë asked hesitantly glancing over her shoulder. 

"Since I was young, before I stumbled upon you, I have only ever been strange." Artemis explained running her index finger over the ridges of Zoë's spine. "To play with animals the way I did. To want freedom and remain away from my family. To despise the pleasures that come with my powers and royalty. To live simply and wonderfully. I would roll in the dirt of the gardens. Dig up small creatures in the soil. Talk to birds and spend my days ,not in the palaces, but with the nature spirits in the lower terraces of Olympus." 

Zoë listened carefully noting that as Artemis spoke she slowly relaxed and became even more absorbed in Zoë's traits. Artemis sighed and moved her hands to follow the sharp curves of Zoë's hip bones. She couldn't explain it but the distraction was welcome, she could formulate her feelings in ways she previously lacked, as though Zoë were more than a comfort but a piece of her. Gently acting as an outlet for nervous energy. 

"My brother would sometimes neglect me. Pretend to notice me if it meant the others teased him for my habits. Persephone and Athena and Uncle Hades were always kind to me. Hestia too was my closest friend until they forgot about her. My father did his best to correct my tendencies. Had Hera try and teach me manners and such. That was a dismal failure." Zoë laughed quietly. 

"Why would your father have her teach you. Does she not mistrust you?" Artemis pondered this statement for a moment. 

"I don't believe she despises me as much as she pretends. Still it was clear neither of us were interested in such things. My father then attempted to busy me with aiding Hermes in his mail duties. I couldn't stand him." Artemis mused taking Zoë's hands in hers and dragging her thumbs over the Hesperide's knuckles. "To be special is to be wrong my dear. To be ugly and imperfect. It is why I find mortals so beautiful in their abilities to accept the ugly." 

"Artemis you must know that for there to be beauty there must be imperfections. Without people like you who would those such as Aphrodite be? Average, no ones, if anything they should be falling for people like you." This made sense to the goddess and she began to understand. Zoë was not trying to force senseless statements upon her but the truth. The truth that the goddess was indeed more than she gave herself credit. 

"I love you more than I have enough words to say." Artemis picked up Zoë's silver circlet that had been discarded and dusted it off. She very gently settled it upon Zoë's head once more. "I am afraid to say we must head back. I will come up with a long excuse for your departure." 

Zoë laughed and the two girls dressed once more straightening each other's clothes and hair until they appeared immaculate and head back to camp. It was a reunion that nearly a decade had deprived them of.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos I didn't have much time to proof read this one!

The centuries that followed were full of exhaustion and love as the universe shifted through times of war and peace that called upon action and departures. It was full of loss as beloved hunters passed and empty slots were filled with hurting young girls who learned how to smile. 

It was an accident that they ran into the ground of three but it was unavoidable. Zoë despised the boy from her first glance at him. He held himself with much more authority than he held let alone deserved. Oh he reminded her so much of Hercules and Orion she had the urge to send him off on his own. 

Only she couldn't. Not while the young girls depended on him. The seven or eight year old with blonde hair and grey eyes was adorable. Intelligent like her mother. Artemis immediately brightened at the sight of her very young niece. 

"And you my dear must be quite smart." She mused kneeling in front of the tiny grey eyed girl. 

"That's what Thals says!" She smiled happily eyes glinting brightly. "She says my mommy is smart!"

"Indeed she is." Artemis nodded glancing over her shoulder at Zoë who softened lightly at the expression on the goddess' face. 

"You know her?" The little girl questioned hopefully. 

"Quite well actually. She is my sister. I love her very much and I believe she's mentioned you to me before. Annabeth is it?" Annabeth's eyes widened in awe and he turned slapping the boy on the arm. 

"Luke, Luke, she knows my mom! My mom told her about me!" If was adorable to see her excitement but Luke, the boy just shook his head, eyes narrowing at Artemis. 

"She's just saying that to make you feel better." He sighed wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulders. Annabeth's face quickly turned crest fallen. 

"I would be careful about crushing young holes so easily mister Castellan. You of all people should know I tell no lies. I am not as...easily fooled and disillusioned like the others." Artemis' posture straightened and her gaze grew harsh. 

Her attention shifted to the older girl who hadn't stopped pacing the entire time. She was tall for her age, punk style contrasting with her pale skin and vibrant eyes. She was beautiful. No wonder the boy as so attached. 

"What is it that makes thy nervous?" Zoë questioned. Zoë had read more than her fill of Shakespeare and old languages books in the era of literature. It had altered her speech but Artemis adored it. 

"We can't stay here. We have to go. They'll come here and-" Artemis held up a hand silencing the girl and giving her pause. 

"They will do no such thing. My hunters and I are skilled in ways you may not comprehend. A monster would be more than foolish to trespass here. You are safe. I promise you that." The girl nodded and hesitantly sat next to her friends, leg bouncing sporadically. "I understand your nerves however Thalia Grace." 

"You do?" She asked. Artemis nodded patiently. 

"I have been in situations no different than yours. When I battled Giants I was given little rest until it was over. The persistence of fighting, wandering, tiredness. It is not unknown to me." Artemis explained. Zoë watched Thalia relax at that. "It is not unknown to any of us." 

"What about the prim and proper one?" Luke asked eyes regarding Zoë carefully. She tried not to bristle at his attitude. 

"I assure you I have had my fair share of a painful past." Zoë spoke carefully in response. 

"Right. I'm assuming you have to. Being a god and all." He grumbled glaring at Artemis. If Zoë had it her way she'd have slapped the look off his face ages ago. 

"I have lost people I've loved Castellan do not speak so harshly to me. I am not an easy forgiver, you wish to not be on my bad side." Artemis' tone was cold, she was done being so tender towards him. 

"Like Orion?" Annabeth asked. Artemis gave a curt nod and Annabeth smiled proud of herself for such knowledge. 

"Annie why don't you go with her then I'm sure she'd like the company. Thals and I have big people talking to do." It was odd seeing the shift in Luke's demeanor. One moment cold the next tender and loving. 

"Alright. I like you." Annabeth said tugging on Artemis' hand. "Can I pet the dogs?"

"The wolves?" Artemis mused. "Alright." 

The two left quickly. Luke stood and dusted his hands on his pants turning his attention to Zoë. "We won't be staying the night here." 

"What?" Thalia stood in surprise. "Why?"

"We just won't okay? Trust me." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"They said it's safe here. We could actually get a good night's sleep, some food, clean clothes." Thalia glanced at me for reassurance and I gave her an agreeing nod. 

"Listen they don't know everything alright?" He said. "Now pack your things." 

With that the boy walked off leaving Thalia alone to stand with a frown on her face. Sighing Zoë took the opportunity to finally approach the girl. "You may stay if he chooses to leave." 

"No." Thalia shook her head. "We never split up. The three of us stay together no matter what." 

"You cannot let him dictate such decisions. Your safety is a concern and I assure you that if you continue like this, in such exhaustion, you will pay a price." Zoë couldn't believe this girl who radiated such an independent aura was willing to submit so easily. 

"You don't understand, he's family, I get you don't like boys and stuff but I'm quite sure you don't know what my situation is like." But Zoë did. She'd listened to the girl's story as she explained it to Artemis.

"You would be surprised how much alike we are." This seemed to throw Thalia for a loop, she'd expected her statement to be a thorough excuse. 

"Oh yeah?" The question was a half hearted challenge. She was defiant and stubborn, Zoë admired that, she seemed to take very little at face value. 

"I too have a father who cares nothing of me. My family has abandoned me, thou's loss of thou brother is no different than my loss of my little sister." Thalia's demeanor shifted she seemed more inclined to listen. "It is no wonder thou yearns for a male figure to guide her. I assure you however thou would find much better company here." 

"What? You want me to stay here? Like, forever?" Thalia frowned taking a step back. 

"Only if thou wishes." Shrugging I tried to seem as non imposing as possible. 

"What about Annabeth and Luke?" Thalia glanced over at Annabeth who was trying to wrestle the wolves. 

"Annabeth may stay until she is old enough to understand and accept the oath. Like however must continue on his journey. You may be too blind to see but there's intentions are muddled with bias." Perhaps it hadn't been my wisest choice to insult the boy as Thalia bristled at the accusations. 

"Thalia, come on." Luke had returned and beckoned her to him. She gave me a lingering glance before running off to him. "Annabeth let's go." 

"Awe but they're so fluffy." Annabeth poured her bottom lip jutting out. In all honesty Zoë wanted to keep her, she was impossibly cute, and reminded her greatly of Calypso at that age. 

"Hey when we get where we're going I promise I'll find a way to get you all the puppies in the world." Luke smiled, Annabeth liked that idea and scampered over to him. "Now Thals is gonna help you get cleaned up and ready so we can move on alright?"

"Really?" Annabeth looked up at Thalia with adoration and complete admiration in her eyes. 

"Yep." Thalia smiled picking her up with ease. She was comfortable with small kids, Zoë found that charming. "Big sis and lil sis bonding time yeah?"

"YAY!" Annabeth screeched throwing her hands in the air. The two girls walked off with Mila who'd waved them over. 

Luke turned to Artemis and Zoë. 

"Don't try and recruit her. She doesn't need you guys got it? She's got Annabeth and I." Luke glowered. 

"She needs a better influence. They both do." Artemis spoke sternly. 

"You're saying I can't take care of them?" Luke growled taking a step forward. Zoë's eyes narrowed her instincts on edge. 

"That is precisely what I'm saying. A young impulsive man such as yourself is only going to harm them. Your anger is misleading you." It was true you could see the rage building in his blue eyes. 

"My anger is justified. You have no idea what I've been through! So you need to back off." He now stood nose to nose with Artemis who glared at him with the intensity of an alpha. Zoë tensed ready to intervene. 

"You would be wise to step back Luke Castellan." The words were a steely cold warning he did not follow. Zoë saw it before he even completed the action. The tensing of his arms, before he could lash out she grabbed him by the back of the jacket collar and tossed him aside. 

He landed roughly on the ground and in his rage made a wild swing at the lieutenant. The counter was easy. He was inexperienced. Soon he was in a head lock; Zoë's grip tight around his neck. 

"If you dare step foot here again I will not hesitate to kill you. My self control is not as strong as my Lady's." The threat was enough to still him but Zoë's hold didn't last. 

The air grew heavy and the taste of iron formed in her mouth before she knew what was happening. Zoë was knocked flat on her back gasping for air electricity flickering across her skin. 

Artemis looked at Thalia who'd caught wind of the argument and stood staring surprised at her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just-you were hurting him and I-"

Zoë stood shakily eyes hard as she stared at the daughter of Zeus. "Take your group and go. Your stay is done." 

"Really I didn't mean to." Thalia said the fear clear in her voice. Artemis tried to be sympathetic, the girl didn't understand her powers, but she couldn't allow someone who would so easily attack Zoë stay. 

Like didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed Thalia's arm and found Annabeth the group of three leaving hastily. Artemis' attention turned to Zoë. 

"Are you alright?" Her eyes scanned the other girl intently searching for any signs of injury. 

"Fine." Zoë huffed eyes glued to the horizon. "She does not understand." 

"She is young. She must be forgiven. We were foolish in our youth were we not?" Zoë conceded the point with a sigh. "As for the boy, I see no bright future for him." 

"Neither do I." Zoë glowered. "I pray our paths never cross again." 

"As do I. He will not be forgiving." Artemis' tone took on a darker subtlety.   
"But that is a discussion for another time. Let me see your wounds." 

"I am not hurt." Zoë insisted. Artemis reached out swiftly hand grazing Zoë's side. Zoë winced jumping slightly in surprise. 

"You cannot fool me darling." Artemis smiled softly and Zoë nearly laughed. She let herself be dragged to the goddess' tent.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note it's been a long time since I've read The Titan's Curse so I apologize if there are any continuity issues!

It was inevitable, Zoë supposed, that she would eventually stumble upon the daughter of Zeus yet again. What she hadn't expected was a son of Poseidon, along with a another two demigods and a satyr. 

There had been the blonde, Annabeth, who'd fallen from the cliff side. Zoë felt a bit of guilt at that despite the fact it wasn't her fault nor anyone else's. The girl was brave, willingly tackled a manticore. Zoë would have liked to see how much she'd grown compared to the energetic seven year old she'd once been. 

Still, her attention was drawn back to the other group. It was nearly a severe case of deja vu. Thalia accompanied by a heroic young boy, an impulsive boy, mind you, and small children. The only difference was the satyr. 

There were a million different things slamming around in her head at once but she heard Artemis' call to set up camp. Zoë figured she could use the distraction and busy herself. 

Thalia on the other hand couldn't believe her luck. The hunters of all people were the ones to rescue them. Wonderful absolutely wonderful. She remembered quite clearly their first encounter and wanted nothing to do with them at all. Sadly it wasn't much of an option. Not with Percy being so distraught. 

Of course Thalia was angry, upset, Annabeth was her sister in every way possible. Still shehad to keep composure both for herself and everyone else. That didn't stop her from brooding the rest of the night spent in the damned camp. 

Thalia also knew that her contempt was shared, by one specific Zoë Nightshade, who was practically radiating a visible aura of distaste. Only when the hunters hadn't succeeded before they did now, and Bianca Di Angelo had stupidly chosen to be one of them. 

This Thalia couldn't wrap her head around. If she'd had her little brother Jason, she would never ever abandon him for some stupid immortality. That's exactly what Bianca was doing and Thalia hated it. Bianca was lucky she even had her little brother still with her. 

So Thalia let the others do as they pleased, she was content sitting by a fire smoldering on the inside. They could eat and have fun and eventually go to bed but she would be staying up thank you very much. 

Zoë didn't bother talking to Thalia or trying to convince the girl to sleep. She had heard snippets of the talk Bianca, and the boy Percy, had with Artemis. It didn't bode well, it worried her.

"My Lady?" Zoë called pausing outside the goddess' tent. Aware that formalities needed to be kept at the moment. 

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Artemis mused stepping outside for a brief moment. 

"May we talk?" Zoë questioned. Artemis nodded and allowed Zoë to step inside first. At first she wasn't sure how to approach the topic, Zoë didn't even know much about the situation only she didn't have to speak first. 

"You are worried." Artemis noted with a frown. 

"I caught wind of this danger you spoke of. What thee boy spoke of. You plan on tackling it thyself?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, albeit a hesitant one. 

Artemis sighed her eyes flickering around he interior of the tent. "Yes." 

"Why?" Zoë questioned turning to face the goddess. 

"It is something I must do alone before the solstice. It is a great and dangerous power. I don't wish you to get involved if it is what I suspect." Artemis' expression turned grim. 

"What? What is it that calls thee away? If it is so dangerous perhaps thee should remain here." Zoë fidgeted with her hands. 

"If I told you..."Artemis shook her head. "Trust me please."

"The last time thee left it was years." Zoë frowned. "Will it be the same again?"

"No. I will be swift, I must for the solstice." Artemis explained. "If I do not return by the solstice action will never occur amongst the gods to stand against this war and Luke Castellan." 

Zoë practically hissed at the sound of the boy's name. "He is convincing and unforgiving. Thou it's be careful." 

"I will. I promise. Do not fret. You will return to Camp Half Blood with the others. Escort the campers to safety. Remain there where it is safe and think not of where I am understand?" Artemis questioned taking Zoë's shaking hands in her own. 

"O-of course." Zoë nodded though she did not like the idea. She felt a sense of darkness settle over her but it seemed Artemis did not wish to heed her warnings. That or she was being positive for Zoë's sake. 

"Promise me you'll listen. I know you're stubborn." Artemis smiled slightly resting her hands lightly on Zoë's cheeks. 

"I don't like it but I promise." Zoë sighed. Artemis smiled a little bit brighter and pressed her lips to Zoë's forehead. 

"So what's the plan?" Zoë startled and on instinct summoned her now only to find Thalia Grace standing in the entrance arms crossed. "Spooked Nightshade?" 

"No, simply instincts, mine are certainly much sharper than thou's." Zoë frowned eyes narrowing. 

"Right. You know nobody uses language like that anymore right?" Thalia asked raising her eyebrows before turning her attention the the surprised and amused goddess. "You're taking us to camp but you're leaving Annabeth. Why? Don't you like virgin girls?"

"Annabeth is not here, there is a dark energy that lingers. I assure you there is much more at play here." Artemis informed.

"Right. Well, in that case thanks for nothing." Thalia grumbled turning to leave. 

"I understand your anger little Grace." Artemis' comment caused Thalia to freeze on the spot. The other daughter of Zeus' shoulders went stiff. "I understand your cold shoulder and your walls. You remind me very much of someone I know." 

"Do not lecture me on Luke okay?" Thalia turned glaring at Artemis and Zoë. 

"Men will never cease to disappoint you." There was a hint of sadness and empathy to Artemis' tone that surprised Zoë. "I've known our father far longer than you sister, and he will never change his ways, he only loves from a cold distance. I know how hard it is to not have the affirmation and love of a mother. Or the burden of your brother resting on your shoulders. The anger and disappointment that follows you because you are ashamed a boy could fool you so easily." 

"There is a difference between us." Thalia glowered her spine straightening. "I live to die, I am not immortal. I am a weapon you petty gods want to fucking play with."

"Not all of us agree with the ancient ways." Artemis replied calmly. 

"That does nothing to change what is happening. I may hate Luke but I'd be lying if I said I didn't understand why he's doing what he is." With that the young demigod stormed from the tent. A tension filled silence settled. 

"She is dangerous." Zoë frowned in distaste. 

"Have faith in her. She's grieving." Artemis' expression was far softer than her lover's.

"I have no sympathy for her." Zoë shook her head. 

"Zoë." Artemis chastised. 

"Thee neglected my warnings. It is her fault!" Zoë crossed her arms in defense. Artemis gave her lieutenant a reproachful look. 

"You did not say the same to me after Orion." Artemis raised an eyebrow waiting for Zoë's response. 

"That was different." Zoë stammered. 

"Was it?" The goddess questioned. "The two of you will have to get along for the time being. Try to be sympathetic and understanding." 

"Fine." Zoë glared at the ground not wanting to be kind to the girl who'd electrocuted her after the insolent boy had disrespected Artemis in such ways. 

"Zoë, darling, don't be angry." Artemis laughed softly lifting her lieutenant's chin. "There's still a bit of time. I'd rather us not be angry at one another."

This Zoë could not argue with. She didn't want to part on bad terms. As quickly as her anger had come on, it now dispersed. 

"There." Artemis smiled. "You may be cute when you're angry but you're stunning when you're not." 

"You flatter me." Zoë mumbled feeling tired as her adrenaline and emotions subsided. "Only thou must rest. If such a threat is to be hunted strength is required." 

"I have plenty of strength." Artemis assured her. "You need me now more than I need sleep." 

"I will be fine." Zoë insisted but she could not hide the fact that she craved the company. Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled Zoë into a hug. 

"You think too much." The goddess laughed softly. "Now, let's talk. Like old times." 

"What is there to talk of?" Zoë asked pulling back from the hug to study the beautiful girl in front of her. 

"Anything and everything." Artemis shrugged. Zoë nodded a thin smile playing at the edges of her lips. The two would spend the rest of the evening talking in soft whispers about anything and everything. It was a well needed distraction from both. 

Soft touches and hesitant kisses were shared and stored away for a time when they would need them. Only some people had no company for the night. While Percy was exhausted and Bianca was well concerned with Nico, Thalia Grace sat huddled by a fire watching the flames and wondering what it would be like to touch them. 

Better yet, if it would burn as much as the anger in her heart.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Late Christmas!

Zoë couldn't enjoy the camp atmosphere as much as she had in the past. The other girls loved it. She could tell by the way they relaxed and laughed, generally the loudest table in the pavilion. Only Zoë couldn't be happy. She was sick with worry and the feeling had yet to leave since Artemis' departure.

What was worse there was no real goodbye. Apollo had arrived and it wasn't like Zoë could tackle Artemis in a hug or kiss her until she nearly passed out from an oxygen deficit. Certainly not in front of everyone else but Artemis knew. She'd learned how to communicate through thoughts. 

All Zoë could say was, don't go. And Artemis was left to keep her composure. Well, for the most part. There had been a slip, Apollo's flirtations. She had scolded him, he was not to flirt, assist, let alone look at any of her hunters, especially Zoë. He was smart enough to take the hint. 

Zoë snapped from her thoughts feeling a gaze on her. She turned ever so slightly to see Percy Jackson staring at her with those piercing green eyes. Distaste coiled in her stomach and she was quick to look away. 

Of course, Zoë wasn't left alone to handle her thoughts. Chiron had his stupid games to keep the little boys entertained. Capture the Flag, how fitting. The hunters would win once again, like usual. 

The girls were well equipped to triumph. They followed each of Zoë's commands like a well oiled machine. Only the night wasn't as simple as it was supposed to be. The game concluded with a brawl. 

As it would turn out Thalia was as unfond of Percy as she was. The two got into a scrap which only ended thanks to Chiron. It would have been humerus for Zoë if it had not been followed by such a damning prophecy. 

It was why she had lost sleep, why she had laid awake in the cabin staring at the ceiling. The words echoed in her head over and over again until it was more ingrained in her memory than her own name. 

What was worse, she knew why Artemis had refused her company. It was her father. He'd managed to awaken, somehow and someway he'd thrust his burden upon someone else. Then it clicked, the girl, Annabeth. She must be there, in the confines of Zoë's home. On that horrible and dreary mountain. 

Though she appreciated Artemis' concern and love for leaving her behind, Zoë wished now more than anything that she was with her beloved. It would give her some reassurance even if it meant confronting her father. 

What was worse Zoë had to select a team of individuals to accompany her on her quest. She knew the boy, Percy Jackson, would not willingly sit by and allow the quest to go on without him. However, Zoë could not imagine bringing him along. She was tired of impulsive and arrogant young boys ruining girl's lives. 

So her trial though it had seemed so simple at first, simply staying at camp until Artemis returned, only worsened. As predicted creating a team of elite individuals to go on the dangerous journey was difficult. Zoë's small consolation was that she would have the company of friends.

At first she was hesitant to select Bianca but the irk was so eager to prove herself. So eager to be nurtured in a healthy environment with someone who would pay attention to her and guide her. Zoë knew it was her job to nurse Bianca along and thus she would, keeping her safely under her wing even on the quest. 

Of course things hadn't been going smoothly to start hence they wouldn't for some time after. Thalia was journeying with them and Phoebe had been pranked by two ridiculously stupid and annoying boys. A replacement was needed, and though it was cold shouldered, Zoë still passed over Percy and selected the satyr. 

With the quest and relative details settled it was time to retire back to the cabin. What would once have been a safe refuge was no longer as it had been. 

Zoë's dreams were infiltrated with a nightmare. It was something more horrific than she suspected. She had no way of knowing whether it was swarming for the future or the current state of things. It did not matter though, her stomach twisted in grief. 

Artemis willingly took her father's sky for the sake of Annabeth. A young maiden. Of course Artemis would be so selfless. Beautiful and stupid Artemis. 

Zoë wanted to cry out. To strike her father down right then and there. Only she couldn't. It was just a stupid dream as painful as it was. Only there was some extent of connection and power within dreams. 

"Zoë, do not fear." It was Artemis. Under normal circumstances the goddess' voice would have soothed the Hesperide, but hearing her sound so calm, despite the struggle of baring the weight of the sky, made her hurt. 

"My Lady, please-I..." Zoë didn't quite know what to say. What was there to say? She couldn't do anything, not yet anyways.

"Zoë you must not concern yourself with my decision. You must finish this quest for the sake of Olympus and Perseus Jackson's destiny." Artemis sounded so certain despite the sweat beading on her brow. She was already beginning to struggle. 

Zoë did not doubt her lover's strength. Artemis would not give in easily. Her stubbornness and pride did not allow her to, and Zoë had seen numerous occasions where such traits had quite literally, provided the goddess with enough strength to do the impossible. 

However now was not the time for Zoë to rely on complete faith for her goddess. Now was the time where she wanted to bolt awake and drag everyone out to the van and begin the quest. 

"I will be by thee side as soon as possible. Thou must withhold." Zoë pleaded.

"Shhh. I will be alright, love. You must be careful. Your father will not hesitate to destroy you." Even now Zoë could see Artemis watching someone from her peripheral. Someone out of sight and dangerous enough to call the goddess' attention away from her lover. 

"I know this. Only I must work within the perimeters of my companions. If I was alone I could complete-"

"No!" Artemis' protest was firm. "You must remain diligent. Do not let your emotions cloud you. You are smart Zoë. Do not be a fool." 

"Little girl, look at you." The deep thunderous voice was all too familiar to Zoë. It was Atlas. Artemis snarled at him in anger eyes gleaming vibrantly. "Now that is no way to treat your host. I assure you, the entertainment to come, will be well worth the pain." 

A loud echoing chuckle rocked through the mountain. Zoë saw Artemis' eyes flick quickly in her direction and the gesture was followed by one word, "Go." 

Zoë snapped awake in a cold sweat, heart hammering in her chest. The others were still asleep, it was still dark outside. She would not be going back to sleep. Swallowing hard Zoë curled up in her bunk and clutched the feathered pillow to her chest trying desperately to erase the images from her head. 

She could not help but cry. After this, there would be no more time for tears. It was best to get it out now. She had a mission to follow and orders to obey. Artemis would be alright, Zoë had some faith in that fact.


	26. Question

So, I was wondering (I'm gonna update this as much as possible over the weekend) if you'd like a smuttier scenario? Let me know if you'd be against it or for it in the comments!


	27. Chapter 27

It wasn't the most ideal arrangement. Zoë would have preferred anyone else over Thalia to be sitting beside her in the front of the truck. Then again Thalia didn't seem to be in the mood for much talking. The dam incident seemed to have rattled her, not to mention they were impossibly close to their destination. Zoë was fine with the silence, her nerves were in edge, the only problem was the awkwardness that came with it. 

"Listen-"

"You don't have to say anything," The daughter of Zeus sighed looking out the window.  

"Actually I was going to ask if thee could talk. About anything, to ease my nerves." Zoë wasn't keen on admitting that she wasn't as stoic as most perceived, but her thoughts were wandering and it was dangerous to be too distracted. 

"You actually want me to say stuff?" Thalia laughed shaking her head at the irony of their predicament. "Quite honestly I don't have anything to say for once." 

"That is not what thy tone suggests," Zoë glanced at the punk girl in the seat next to her. 

"Listen, even if I had something to talk about it's not your business." Came the snarky reply. Zoë expected it, Thalia was as guarded as ever, then again she couldn't blame the daughter of Zeus. 

"You're right." Thalia was surprised once more by Zoë's concession, she'd expected the esteemed lieutenant to argue. 

"I don't know what game you're playing but it's not going to work." 

"I play no game Thalia." Zoë's eyes flicked across the road and the daughter of Zeus noticed the white knuckles grip the Hesperide had on the wheel. 

"You know something don't you?" Thalia pressed. 

"I do." 

"What is it? You've never been this anxious before." 

"If I should tell you, I most certainly would fall in what little favor I hold." Thalia wanted to smack the other girl, all she wanted was a straight answer for once. 

"Try me, It'll be nice to see the ever so perfect Zoë Nightshade fall in grace a bit." Thalia had always despised the righteous demeanor Zoë carried about her. She hated it more than anything, no one was without flaw, and no one had a right to act so regal.

"My Father." Thalia went silent. She recalled the conversation they'd shared all those years ago, where Zoë insisted she understood Thalia's predicament, and yet Thalia had believed she was lying. 

"What about him?" The daughter of Zeus asked warily. 

"He is Atlas, the one responsible for what has happened," Zoë swallowed nervously, she had yet to tell anyone else this detail. No one could know or else any team unity would be destroyed, trust would be gone, but it didn't matter too much; Thalia didn't trust her anyways. 

"You know I would have expected that, I can see the resemblance." Zoë tensed at the statement, she knew she was similar to her father in many ways, but the comparison was unfair. 

"No different than you and thy father." The tension was back once again, thick in the air like fog. 

"Fair enough," Thalia sighed. "I guess I never gave you enough credit all those years ago. Seems like you do have a small understanding of what it's like to have a horrible father." 

"Well I didn't give thou enough credit either. It appears thou is much stronger and more intelligent than originally perceived." Thalia let out a sharp laugh, dark wild hair flopping about as she shook her head. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you don't give compliments much do you?" The pink asked earning a small minuscule smile from Zoë. 

"Not to those whom I am uncertain of. Even some within my hunt I have not had the pleasure of knowing for years." Thalia watched as Zoë scanned the road as if she expected it to suddenly divulge into a sink hole. 

"Right." Another lengthy pause of silence. "If you weren't in the hunt what would you do?"

"I would be dead." 

"I mean if you got to live in this time period without being dead." Thalia rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"I don't know." Zoë admitted. "I've never really explored the intricacies of modern society. I have loved to see empires rise and fall, it all looks the same after a while." 

"Then why suffer for that long? You make it sound like there's nothing worth living for," Thalia frowned. 

"I never said such a thing. I simply stated that the material things of the world mean nothing after hundreds of years. One begins to realize that a relationship is more valuable than any empire one can build. Thou certainly understands that much." Zoë fixed Thalia with a questioning gaze but at the other girl's silence Zoë felt a pang of pity. "Thee has never gotten a chance to have more than the material."

"Well when you get turned into a tree you kind of lose everything, even if you had nothing." There was pain in Thalia's voice, a pain Zoë knew and understood all too well. It was something very little could satisfy. It was less of a longing for things and more of a longing for someone who would understand you. 

"When you are disgraced and cast out, I had nothing as well. I do not pretend to understand everything about you Thalia Grace but know this, we are more alike than either of us would admit." The thought was something Zoë had contemplated slightly but it seemed to be undeniable now. 

"Maybe." 

"I must ask," Thalia braced herself for the question the huntress was to ask, "Are you willing to lose what you have?"

"If you mean Luke, I've already lost him." Thalia's words were bitter and hard. "I have nothing to lose. So I guess you have to answer your own question, are you willing to lose what you have?" 

"That is not an option I will consider." Zoë spoke with confidence. "I will not allow myself to lose anything." 

"So you do have something to fight for. Is it pride?" Thalia teased an impish smile on her face. 

"Does my service mean nothing to thee? My patron is the one beside your friend trapped upon the mountain, of course I have plenty to lose." Zoë's gaze settled on her formidable structure that was steadily drawing nearer. 

"Artemis is a god. She can't really die. There's nothing at stake besides Ananbeth's life." Thalia countered studying Zoë from her peripheral. She noticed the muscle in Zoë's jaw tense. 

"Perhaps Gods cannot die, but it does not mean they do not feel pain. Hades' realm would have to rise before I allow my father such a victory. He is a strategist, the one before Athena herself, he knew all along how to bring me here." Thalia's brows created together in confusion. 

"You mean he just picked up the moon goddess because you're her servant? That's a lot of faith he had in his plan." Of course Thalia would not understand, Zoë didn't expect her too, the girl didn't know, no one really knew. "Unless he's certain you care enough, and if that's the case, why do you care enough to fall into the trap you obviously know about?" 

"If Thou brother were held hostage would Thee not be eager to rescue him?" 

"Well I would if I knew where he was!" Thalia threw her hands in the air. 

"Why?" 

"Because he's my brother and I love him." Thalia scoffed crossing her arms. Zoë said nothing but it did not take long for the realization to slam around in Thalia's head. "Oh my gods. You love her." 

"Hmm, feeling clever now aren't you?" The lieutenant quipped. 

"But I thought that love wasn't a thing for you guys." 

"Men are not for us." Zoë explained as if it had been that simple all along. 

"How has no one figured that out before? Does anybody know, and does Artemis even...like you?" Zoë had half a mind to laugh at the punk sitting next to her. Thalia could be so stoic one moment and so relaxed the next, she was as unpredictable as a storm, really. 

"Thalia, when one has centuries to keep a secret, thou learns to keep quite." Thalia sat wide eyed looking at Zoë. Zoë of all people who'd just told he daughter of Zeus perhaps one of the biggest love affairs known to man, more or less, the knowing part wasn't too accurate. 

"Then we better hurry and get there. If anything you're like Percy right now." 

"How so?" Zoë questioned. 

"Have you not seen how much of a mess he is now that Annabeth is gone? He's head over heels for her and the idiot is too dumb to realize it." Thalia grumbled running a hand through her hair. 

"Sometimes it takes time." 

\------  
Time. They were running out of it, Zoë, was running out of it. Her side was on fire, the poison doing its work rather quickly. No one knew, like she'd said, one learns to hide secrets. Percy was anxious and it was clear to see the others were as well. It was urgency that pushed them all on, up into the throne room of Atlas. 

Zoë never thought she'd come back to that place, it seemed impossible. Yet, here she was going to confront the same man who had belittled her and sent her away. If anything the anger she'd forgotten for years was enough to mask the pain of he wound, if someone was going to take out Atlas it might as well be her.   
\----  
The boy was an idiot. An absolute idiot. Taking the sky like that most certainly would kill him. Only as stupid as he was, he was honorable. Artemis didn't miss a beat joining the action, as weak as she felt, she'd been itching to claw his eyes out. 

The man was as horrible as Zoë had described him. A coward at heart that much she knew. No one should force a child to bear such a burden, let alone kidnap them to die. What was worse, the Titan General held no love for anyone besides himself. He was a monster and perhaps the greatest of them all. However what every boy had in common was one thing. They were fools, and Artemis intended to enact her vengeance.   
\----  
Thalia kicked him hard. Square in the chest, the sensation somehow feeling like a fantasy. The look of surprise on Luke's face was nearly enough to make her reach out and catch him. Only she didn't. This was not her friend, her friend would never have done such a thing to Annabeth. Luke was gone even before she toppled him off the side of the mountain. 

As much as it hurt, as much as it stung, there was a strange relief in it. A weight that was clear off her shoulders now. Luke knew where she stood, and she'd seen him first hand. He was a monster to the core. Any memory she'd been hopelessly clinging to, any ounce of thought that could convince her there was hope, perished upon their arrival. 

Luke was laying broken on the ground, rightfully so she thought, he had tried to poison her.   
\----  
Panic. That was the first emotion that rocked the goddess. She was not her brother she knew little of healing, even so there was only so much she could do to heal the wound. The remnants of the battle were taking place but it sounding like the soft mumbling of the ocean washing onto a beach. 

"How did this happen?" Was the first thing that forced its way from her mouth. 

"Ladon. I thought...maybe he-" Zoë's face scrunched up in pain, the burning was nearly unbearable now. 

Artemis wanted to chastise her. She recalled the times Zoë reminisced on her life here, the days she spent laying in the sun with Ladon when he was still small. She was so naive at times it made Artemis' heart ache. The goddess had expected Zoë to struggle coming home, had expected her to be conflicted, but she hadn't expected this result. 

"Zoë, you do not live here anymore, Ladon...he may have been raised by your hand but even dogs can bite their owners." The expression on the Hesperide's face was one of saddened understanding. 

"I just thought..."

"I know, but why did you not tell anyone it's..." Artemis paused to examine the wound, modern medicine, let alone ambrosia, would do little to heal the extent at which the poison had destroyed. Artemis didn't need to finish, Zoë knew very well it was in repairable. The sounds of conflict still going on was growing louder, there wasn't much time. "We must go, I will take you somewhere safe and you will be fine, I promise."

\----  
Zoë refused to be healed. It made Artemis angry, not at Zoë but at herself. She should have done it before they left, before Zoë had time to decide her own fate. She knew what it was like to be frowned at, especially when it was your father, but Artemis had never fought her father. She had never been struck down by him as if she were worthless. 

As much as Zoë had insisted in the past that she did not care for Atlas' approval it was clear she did. How could one not desire the approval of their parents? Artemis desired it herself. It was inevitable, the very nature of life itself. If someone were to look closely at each individual here they would find the truth behind this observation. 

Thalia wanted nothing more than her father to notice her. Percy wanted to make his father and his mother proud. Annabeth longed for a healthy relationship with her own father, and her pride was the source of her desire to awe her mother. Even Grover, though a satyr, wanted to find Pan the figurehead of wildlife to feel that he wasn't a worthless seeker. 

The despair in the goddess only worsened. She could not do what she wanted, could not cradle Zoë in her arms, weep, kiss her. There were people watching, people who didn't deserve to witness such things and so composure was important ask ice as it hurt. 

It was very much a blur. The blur of setting her in the stars. Artemis was aware of her actions, knew the meaning behind them, would take time to process it later. Right now there was a meeting that needed to be attended to. Artemis did not want to stand before the scrutiny of others, did not want to convince them to get off of their lazy asses, did not want to hear their grumbling. 

It was inaction that had killed Zoë, it was inaction on their part that brought forth the issue in the first place, it was inaction that lead to so many deaths. To the death of Bianca, to Zoë, to Luke, to many more and many more to come.   
\----  
Thalia watched the goddess. She wouldn't have noticed the smaller details of the interaction had Zoë not mentioned the bond between them. Thalia would have missed the silent pleading on Artemis' face, the apology in Zoë's eyes, the stilling grief captured in the muscles of the goddess' body. 

The tear was an accident, Artemis was quick to wipe it away, the blessing was a formality, the composure was a lie, she was acting for the sake of dignity. Percy couldn't understand, neither could Annabeth, but Thalia did in a way. 

She had meant what she'd said. Ever since the conversation I the car she had wondered what it would have been like should she and Zoë be friends. It was too late now, and that seemed even crueler. 

Going to Olympus was not something Thalia wanted to do and he knew very well it was not something Artemis wanted to do. Still, the entire trip there words repeated in her head. She and Zoë were alike. She and Zoë were identical despite the heritage and time in which they were born. 

Thalia didn't expect to hear Artemis' voice in her head, under normal circumstances she would have felt violated, would have been defensive, but somehow it was welcome. 

"I see you finally realize she was right after all these years." 

Thalia couldn't bring herself to be defensive, "Yeah. I was stupid. Looking back on it I-"

"You were young." 

"That doesn't make it okay!" Thalia wasn't sure why she was so upset but she felt like she'd failed, that somehow she'd let herself down. "Maybe if I'd listened, if I'd gone with you guy when I was younger-"

"Things would be different?" Came the gentle reasonse. "The boy would still have lost you. It would be no different, if anything he would have more of a reason to be angry at us." 

"I just feel responsible for this. For all of it. If I hadn't been born the prophecy  wouldn't even exist. My mom wouldn't be dead, my brother wouldn't be gone, and Luke wouldn't be a criminal." 

"The mistake is not that you exist. The mistake is that our father set us up for a sad life." That was the truth of it but no one can chastise the king of king the gods. 

"How am I going to go back to camp? How do I tell his siblings I kicked him off a mountain? Or that I let Bianca die. I'm the oldest and the strongest and the most experienced. That was why I was picked over Percy. Not because I'm better than him, because he's young, and he needed to be protected."  Thalia felt her throat tighten but she refused to cry, especially considering no one knew the conversation going on. "How can I be the chosen one for he prophecy if I can't even do this?"

"There is a way out of it. You know this, part of you has known since the beginning of this quest. I will not turn you away."

"Please, I can't compare to Zoë. I'm not even close, I'm hardly a leader." Thalia couldn't imagine having someone put so much trust into her. She wasn't the type people liked to be telling others what to do. 

"That's where you're wrong. Leadership runs in our blood little sister. I don't want to be alone through all of this, and I don't think you want to be either. I know how you feel. That Percy is replacing you in Annabeth's life, that you don't quite fit into the picture at camp anymore. I know that sense of confusion, I never fit in at Olympus. But in the wild you don't need to fit in." 

It was tempting, Thalia knew this. She expected the Goddess to say more but all was quite and her thoughts ran like circles in her head.   
\---  
Thalia had accepted the offer after all and in truth Artemis wasn't too surprised. 

"I'm not too sure what to do." Thalia admitted after the meeting. 

"Nothing for now. Remain at camp I believe everyone needs some time to recover." Thalia seemed to understand and nodded in agreement before hugging the goddess tightly. 

"Thanks." 

"Of course, now run along. I'm sure you have friends you'd like to see, and new acquaintances you'd like to meet." Thalia let go at Artemis' words and left to follow her friends. The throne room was nearly empty except for a few. 

Athena approached Artemis hesitantly but when it was clear the moon goddess wasn't going to push her away she relaxed. "I know what happened Artemis, I'm terribly sorry." 

"There's nothing that can be done." Perhaps Artemis' words were too quick, too formal. 

"No but that doesn't mean we-I can't try and help now. My hands were tied Fathe-"

"That is always the excuse is it not? Father doesn't allow it, father says no, father forbids it. When has father ever obeyed a single law? Why should we?" There it was, the emotion began to seep through and Athena felt her stomach coil in guilt. "Everyone here has the power of defiance! Not a single person uses their voice!"

"Sometimes one has to resort to reason," Athena spoke gently. 

"Damn reason! Is it not ludicrous that an entire quest revolved around me because no one was willing to push for action besides me?!" Artemis was yelling now and it had caught the attention of a few others. Poseidon gave his niece a saddened look. 

"You're right, we failed, so we must learn." Artemis' anger and frustration only grew, she'd loved Athena dearly, but this time of wisdom and superiority was too much. 

"I don't want to learn Athena. There is nothing to learn from this other than the fact that silence kills more than speaking out." Pushing past her sister Artemis made a straight shot to the hall that would take her to her quarters. 

Hermes moved to intercept her. "Artemis please forgive me, my son-"

"Hermes, please." The messenger God clamped his mouth shut letting the auburn haired girl pass by. Artemis barely made it to her quarters before the tears came. 

She hated this place, she hated everyone in it and she hated herself, but most of all she hated her father. The sobs came on heir own racking her body violently, until she was forced to kneel on he floor. 

"I warned you my dear, long ago, such ideas were foolish." He voice of thunderclouds caused another wave of pain to flood her. 

"This is your fault!" Artemis gasped. "You're responsible for this!" 

"You cannot blame me for what fate does." Zeus was standing in the doorway. 

"You coward!" Artemis did not need to see him through her tears to know his expression was rather flat. "You coward. Can you not see, can you not admit your own faults?!"

"I know my mistakes. I have paid for them. You are paying for yours." Came the reply. 

"I have done no wrong to deserve what you have given me. Given us!" It was unwise to yell at the king of the Gods whether you were his child or not, but Artemis was past caring.

"Who is us?"

"Thalia, me, Hera, Apollo, mother, Jason, the list is endless." Names matching faces flashed in Artemis' mind. There was so much he neglected to recognize. 

"I have given you more than you realize little girl." There was a deadly edge to his voice, his patience was wearing thin.

"Name one thing. One thing you've done because I'm your daughter. One thing you've done for Apollo or Athena or Hermes." There was a long pause. Zeus walked forward carefully to stand before Artemis. In a swift motion he tugged her to her feet, grip tight on her shoulders. 

"I gave you the ability to have your little girl party, I have allowed Apollo to roam as free as he wishes." Through the years Artemis gave him a biscuits glare. 

"Apollo does his stunts because he wants attention, he wants to feel valued. You should have left us with mother, she'd have treated us much better than you, and maybe there's truth behind the Titan's being better than the rest of us." Zeus' eyes sparked with lightning, his hand rose high in the air poised to strike but it did not come down. 

"Unhand my sister." Apollo had caught Zeus' hand mid strike. "You have war to prepare for, have you forgotten?"

The king was not one to like being caught in a moment of weakness and buried his anger, composure though frail returned, and without another word he left. Apollo watched him go shoulders tense and eyes glaring. His expression relaxed as soon as he saw his sister's state. 

"Come here Moony." It had been ages since he'd called her that, they had been young when he did, now they were both broken in different ways. Artemis was never one to like her brother's affection much but his arms were warm and reassuring. 

The tears came again and the grief was back in vengeance. Apollo said nothing simply letting her cry on his shoulder. He ran a hand carefully through her hair. Apollo didn't quite understand the intricacies of his sister's relationship, Zoë was always attractive, but her personality clashed with his too much. 

Then again he began to think deeply about it for the first time. He never had put much effort into understanding it. His mind wandered and he began to imagine what it must feel like for Artemis. Meeting someone when you're young who shows you what you didn't even know existed. Growing up together and exploring what the world has to offer. To be inseparable for hundreds of years and then have that ripped away. That's when Apollo realized Artemis losing Zoë would feel like him losing Artemis. Unbearable. 

"You must rest, the world and the titans don't wait for us. We have to predict what is to come." Apollo spoke gently. 

"Will you stay?" Artemis' voice was raspy and nearly inaudible. 

"If you need the company." Apollo nodded. 

"I'm afraid what I'll do to myself if I don't have any." This admission hurt the sun god more than anything else in his existence up until that point. 

"Then I'll stay. I promise." It had been centuries since Artemis had allowed Apollo to act as a big brother, she was the oldest, but he only ever teased that she wasn't as a reminder that he could take care of her if she needed it. 

Lifting Artemis up and carrying her like a child, like their mother used to, he set her upon her more rustic bed, composed mainly of furs. He didn't mind, there was actually something nice and nostalgic about his sister's quarters compared to his overly flamboyant ones. 

Tucking her in Apollo nestled down in the space next to her. Artemis was too exhausted from all that had happened to argue against sleeping. Her eyes fluttered closed within a second and soon she was curled up against her brother. Things would most likely go back to normal between them, at some point after this ordeal, but for the time being he would enjoy it.

As much as they fought, argued, teased, annoyed, they were blood and Artemis had done her fair share of helping him. He had to return the favor, besides he was certain his mother would be saddened if he didn't. Apollo wasn't about to have that on his conscience. Leto's opinion was far more important than Zeus'. 

Though Apollo wasn't likely to admit it Artemis' assumption of him was right. He was crying out for attention, but he felt loved in this moment. Artemis trusted him, the goddess trusted so few in her life, that he felt quite honored. 

"Sleep tight Moony, don't let the monsters bite."


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

They had won. Kronos was defeated as predicted, ending the years of conflict that had tormented so many of the demigods, and even the Gods themselves. Defeating Typhon had been no easy piece of work and yet they had managed. 

Artemis was lying I she didn't admit she was thoroughly exhausted but it had all been worth it. Though she'd lost Zoë she'd gained Thalia. Her sister had proven more of an asset in battle, and personal life, than expected. 

The two girls were closer to each other than they were with most other people. Even more, they had dozens of things in common. Of corse Thalia's company was quite different from Zoë's. 

When Zoë stayed awake with Artemis late at night the conversations were calm, slow, and quiet. Often times it involved comforting touches or snuggling. They also talked about small things, where the topic would often seem irrelevant, and it was. They simply liked hearing each other's voices. 

With Thalia the conversations were typically louder, full of more emotional energy and emphasis. The daughter of Zeus talked with excited gestures but there were times when she was still. In those instances both girls would lay shoulder to shoulder looking up at the top of the tent. There were often long drawn out pauses in their talks; as if it weren't a necessity to fill every empty space with words, for it might be weeks before another opportunity of such peace presented itself. 

Despite these differences Artemis never mentioned them. She did not want to compare Thalia to Zoë or vice versa. Though the two were similar they were still very different people, Artemis recognized and respected that. Thalia required more active listening than Zoë did. Thalia did not respond well when she felt she was ignored. Zoë did not mind, she knew Artemis was busy with her own mental schemes, and often only required a person to vent to. 

Either way Artemis was thankful. Thalia had seen her in her weakness and had not judged. The goddess had tried hard to maintain composure after Zoë's death but there were times it would slip. Thalia with her good heart had been a source of comfort. 

Artemis never pegged her sister as the type to make physical contact. The goddess had seen Thalia pull away from attempted hugs by the others, but she had learned over time, that Thalia was more comfortable initiating the contact. 

This of course had its reasons. When you grew up with an alcoholic mother who had tendencies to lash out, you learned to pull away from physical advances. You had zero control over the situation. However if you initiated contact the entire situation was within your power. 

It was this new relationship in the goddess' life that helped distract her from grief though it did not erase it. When the grief ignited it was a violent and unsurfable tidal wave. 

But Artemis also felt pride. She'd seen Thalia grow over the year of her leadership and it was amazing. She had better control over her impulses, was logical in her own unique way, took well to instruction when it wasn't just critical commentary, and more importantly understood that being a hero was more than a title. 

This was the source of Artemis' sadness and anger upon hearing that her lieutenant was injured, by none other, than a statue of Hera. Thankfully Thalia seemed well ,despite the crutches, and a wide smile rested on her face. She seemed weightless now, like the sky itself no longer rested on her back. 

What surprised Artemis the most was Thalia's refusal to return to camp immediately. The demigod hobbled over to her patron and paused in front of her. "Before I go I just wanted to say thank you. For getting to know the real me, and actually valuing my opinion. It's been ages since anyone's really done that for me...since anyone's made me feel like I'm more than just a weapon." 

Artemis noticed the slight pause in Thalia's voice as she tried to control the emotion caught in her throat. 

"I should have listened to you all those years ago. I know it was fate that I didn't, and that I'm here now, but it would have been easier. Hell if I got to grow up with you instead of my mom, I don't know-" Thalia paused shaking her head as she tried to piece her thoughts together. She was never one to be good at vocalizing her emotions. "Maybe I'd be different? Less distant around other people, actually feel confident instead of pretending I am." 

Artemis knew one thing no one else did. Thalia Grace struggled deeply with a lot of emotional and mental scarring. She'd hid it well for quite some time but Artemis began to see through the cracks.

She heard the stories from Thalia herself. The endless bullying she'd experienced as a kid. The abuse, and perhaps worst of all the harm she inflicted on herself. 

Artemis had noticed the scars on accident. She never liked prying inside her hunters' tents but old habits remained. Artemis was used to entering Zoë's tent freely. 

Thalia had been switching clothes into something more her style, after the evening's training session, when Artemis had made her mistake. Thalia had jumped in surprise, a few sparks launching off her skin from the reaction, most likely a defense mechanism, before instinctively covering her chest and torso. 

Artemis had apologized profusely and Thalia very hurriedly brushed it off and pushed the goddess' apology aside, clearly wanting Artemis to leave before questions were asked. Still the goddess couldn't erase the image from her head. 

There had been dozens of varying scars across Thalia's upper torso. All of them different in length, width, and age. The main source of the damage was, both sadly and oddly, on Thalia's breasts. 

The conversation, no matter how much Thalia tried to avoid it, happened. Artemis finally learned why such scars existed. The goddess knew Thalia wasn't your average girl, and it was clear her classmates had noticed as well. 

Thalia was a tomboy down to the core and young girls were mean. They made a point to ridicule her style. It wasn't skirts, sandals, dresses, and hair bows. It was jeans with holes in the knees from wrestling, sarcastic slogans on black t shirts, backwards hat, sneakers of leathered boots. 

Thalia didn't like to gossip on the playground, she liked to stomp in mud and grapple with the boys in football and soccer. While others colored happy rainbows and unicorns, Thalia drew out side the lines and made doodles of Star Wars characters and super heroes. 

She tried to slay dragons instead of being stuck in the tower and that was unacceptable in society. The bullying started with remarks. Kids of both genders mocked the demigod, calling her a boy, changing her name from Thalia to Taylor, and more. 

It then moved on to worse things. They would shove her into he boys' bathroom and not let her out. Push her into the boys' locker room where she was more than vulnerable to adolescent idiots. 

Then the reveal of her famous mother's drunkenness ruined anything else she had going for her. Comments about Thalia's appearance, mainly her flat chest compared to other girls, and remarks that she would follow the path of her mother had drove her insane. 

At the time she was too young to get help on her own. She had no other family to take care of her and asking her mother was certainly not an option. So rather than be offended by the others' comments Thalia had decided that she should accept them. 

If they said her chest was ugly she was going to make it that way. If they said she had the same complexion and build as her mother she was going to prove them wrong in that regard. 

So yes, Thalia Grace was an actress but a far better one than her mother. She was strong and confident on the outside but Artemis knew she still struggled on the inside. They both did. 

"No need to thank me. Now, get going you have friends to celebrate with. This victory is yours as much as it is their's." Thalia let out a sigh of relief and nodded before hugging the goddess tightly. 

"You have some time to yourself okay?" Thalia could tell simply by reading Artemis' body language that the goddess was going to break if she had to endure anymore public interactions. 

"I will." With that Artemis watched Thalia hobble off to be reunited with her second family so to speak. 

With a sigh the goddess ran a hand over her face and began her slow walk. Apollo was grieving over the loss of his children as was Hermes over the loss of his son. For once those two wouldn't be partying, on the other hand, everyone else was more than eager to be rambunctious. 

\---  
Artemis' quarters were a welcome silence, at least to start with. She'd dismissed her maid a long time ago. The goddess wanted nothing touched, nothing cleaned. If she concentrated hard enough she could sometimes pick up Zoë's faint, nearly gone, scent in the furs of her bed. Immediately after Zoë's death Artemis had made it clear she wanted her bed to be left alone. It was not to be bothered, she couldn't bare losing any lingering traces of her lover. Not when she'd physically been stripped of her lieutenant's presence. 

There were small indications that Zoë had once occupied this place, of course, only Artemis could spot the details. The organized section of the grand room that held small souvenirs from great hunts. Zoë had taken a liking to the idea some time ago and enjoyed the memories the little objects brought with them. Others just thought Artemis liked to collect emblems of her victory. 

There was also the place in the corner where Zoë had nestled numerous times to read or piece together an arrow. A small cushion sat on the ground where it had been worn from hours of use. There were still stray parts of arrows gone awry and sections of parchment from Notes Zoë had taken. Artemis loved all of these small things but she would only ever look, never disturb, them. 

"Not going to celebrate darling?" The drawl of the smooth female voice sent a knife of repulsion in the goddess' gut. 

"There is little to celebrate." Artemis replied coolly turning to stare at the goddess of love, who'd wandered her way into the lion's den. 

"We won, surely someone as competitive as you would feel some sort of excitement." Aphrodite mused eyes skimming across the room. 

"We lost too much to consider this a victory." Artemis knew the death toll was high, higher than it had been in decades. That was nearly unforgivable. 

"Please Artemis, people have lost much more than you have. I know why you say such things. Isn't it time to admit your defeat? You can't love someone who isn't there. I've won, you're destined to never be satisfied." Of course this was the purpose behind Aphrodite's visit. To mock Artemis, but the goddess wasn't going to submit so easily. 

"She doesn't have to be here for me to still love her. I will never love anyone but her and there's nothing you can do about it." The moon goddess spoke with ferocity but her confidence subsided when she saw the smirk on Aphrodite's face. 

"That is your weakness Artemis, you're so deeply in love, the slightest tangible piece of Zoë Nightshade will cripple you." Artemis tried to recoil as Aphrodite drew near but she was rooted to the spot. The scent was strong, it had been entirely too long since Artemis hadn't had to search to find traces of it in her clothing or the covers of her bed. 

The slightest hint of Zoë's scent would have been enough for the goddess but this was strong, intoxicating, and she felt weak at the knees. Of course a small logical part of her brain knew it was Aphrodite's aura at work but she didn't care. 

"You're so pathetic it's adorable." Aphrodite chuckled. 

"Just go, I-want to be alone. If I wanted to talk to you or anyone else I would have done so myself." There was a shakiness behind Artemis' words that could not be hidden. 

Aphrodite leaned forward, lips next to Artemis' ear, the scent now entirely too strong. "You could have her you know." 

"No, I can't." But Artemis was already too far gone. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest, her pulse jumped in excitement, and long forgotten wants and needs resurfaced in the back of her head. 

"All you have to do is close your eyes." Charmspeak. It had never worked before. Artemis was always too on guard for it but the goddess of love had cleverly destroyed her defenses. There was no way to resist now. "Don't open them."

And she didn't. How could she? Artemis expected something to happen but nothing did for quite some time. The lack of stimulation was broken by gentle lips. 

It should have been impossible but somehow they were entirely familiar. The same as they'd always been, Artemis would know Zoë's kiss anywhere. It was irresistible. 

The goddess responded nearly from the beginning, senses on overload. Her hands quickly ghosted to rest on her lover's cheeks. The skin was soft as always and slightly warm to the touch. 

Artemis let her lips travel slowly away from the mouth to share their affections elsewhere. The sharp curve of the jaw was familiar against her mouth and her brain instinctively knew where to go next. Kissing just under the jaw near the base of of the ear had always been a particular sweet spot of Zoë's. Yet she retained some self control and paused in her actions. 

There was a small sound of protest but Artemis ignored it for the moment. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." 

There was a hum of agreement before the goddess' lips were captured again. It was by instinct that Artemis' hands found their way into soft hair. The texture itself was a comfort that made her feel as if this weren't a dream after all. Zoë had always been the slightest bit taller, and once again, Artemis found herself perching on the balls of her feet for leverage. 

Two gentle hands rested on the goddess' hips guiding her closer until two bodies brushed together. The closeness sent a new wave of desire through Artemis and the kiss deepened. Hesitation flashed briefly trough her mind. Should such a reunion really be spent like this? 

But any doubt was whisked away as soft fingers slid gracefully across her arms. They hooked beneath the armor still fastened to the goddess and coaxed the clasps to release. It was cold without the extra layer and Artemis instinctively shifted closer for warmth. 

Armor clattered to the floor, and the sleeves of her chiton were shifted down her shoulders. Of course Artemis knew what was coming. For a reason she'd never known, Zoë always fancied her collar bone. Teeth skimmed across her pale skin, but Artemis made sure to keep her eyes closed, she couldn't risk opening them and making her upset. Lips pressed to the area just between the two sharp lines, at the base of the neck, where the kiss was followed by a small bite. 

Artemis sucked in a small but sharp breath, feeling a chill race down her spine from the gesture. She didn't have too much time to process what had happened as those wonderful soft lips were traveling up her neck. Artemis never took much of the lead in these situations unless she was asked to, and as that wonderful mouth left her pulse point behind and traveled up to her ear, she was already anticipating the gesture to follow. 

It was something often done in the wild, a mutual gesture of both playfulness and submission. A gentle bite settled on the soft flesh of the goddess' ear followed by a careful, coaxing, tug. 

It was like letting a wolf out of its den where it hadn't seen the wild in years. Artemis was more than willing to seize the opportunity for once and pulled her love close with strong and determined arms. The kiss was violent but not without love. 

Hot breath mixed together as lips warred for preferred position. Artemis' hold tightened as eager hands nestled in her auburn hair tugging lightly every now and then. The goddess didn't think there was much space left between them, but was proven wrong as her fingers dug into a muscled back resulting in a pleasant arch as response to the touch. 

Artemis knew very well what that gesture meant. Zoë often did it when she needed to be grounded by something of substance, before her thoughts ran too far ahead and she was back in control. Despite the excitement Artemis was always well aware of her surroundings, it was a survival instinct ingrained into her very core, and she expertly guided them until they met resistance. 

The bed post was closer than the wall, they'd have to settle for that. Another asking arch of the back reminded Artemis of her intent. She stepped closer trapping her lover, body weight giving pressure, acting as an anchor, and eliminating the many calculations most likely running around in Zoë's head as a way to take control again. 

The closeness however gave way to another response, a jerk of the hips, causing weight to press down against Artemis' thigh. She knew the details all to well, giving in right away wasn't something Zoë necessarily enjoyed. The hesperide for some reason, had it in her head that she had to work for everything, that included pleasure. Rewards weren't supposed to be reaped otherwise. 

A few more attempts were made before frustration mounted and hands moved to grip Artemis' waist firmly repositioning the goddess. The benefit of having a goddess as your partner was that every inch of her body was made to be elite, for the best and nothing less, which meant that sturdy and powerful muscles were hidden behind pale skin. That also meant the next rock of the hips was met with defined resistance, the friction far different and better than what any mortal may have ever experienced. 

Artemis silenced the sound of pleasure before it could officially break free from her lover's throat. Heat pricked at the goddess' skin and her clothes felt increasingly restricting. It was hot and quite frankly the fabric was only making it worse. 

As if reading her thoughts the pursuit of some sexual relief was stopped for the time being, and expert hands made quick work of undoing what fastened the goddess' clothes. They fluttered to the ground with a soft breeze following suit. It was just the relief Artemis needed, she no longer felt like bursting into flames. 

Despite the darkness from having her eyes closed Artemis knew practically every detail of Zoë like the back of her hand. Soon warm skin was met with another warm body and the sensation was intoxicating. Artemis had nearly forgotten what such a thing felt like. 

She couldn't dwell on it more than needed, she had someone else to take care of at the moment. Lips crashing back together with renewed vigor Artemis guided the two of them to the waiting bed. 

The feeling of vulnerability in such a situation was always enticing. The goddess rarely let her guard down and the same went for her lover. Feeling the bare body beneath her sent a flood of warmth through her chest. 

This was the part however, where Artemis asked for guidance. She always insisted that Zoë have the best of everything, to be patient with her, but guide her to fulfill her needs whatever they may be. 

It was no surprise that a hand wrapped gently around Artemis' wrist and skimmed the goddess' palm across a flat stomach, fingers grazing over arches of ribs, until they met the soft tender flesh of their destination. 

Artemis was never rough, not with certain things, she did not believe that such actions meant more affection. Gentle pressure drew a soft sigh in response to the goddess' touch. A thankful kiss graced her lips drawing a soft smile on Artemis' face. 

A hand rested gently behind her head softly guiding Artemis' lips to replace that of her hand. The goddess sighed contently falling into routine and her thoughts wandered until her brain went on auto pilot. 

However her subconscious began to wander, to a place it had never gone before. She found herself halting the usual routine. Something new had occurred to her and it made Artemis' stomach coil in a way it never had before. It was a sadness she hadn't experienced before. 

Artemis sat back on her heels for a moment an odd sense of calm washing over her. Taking a shaky breath she leaned down resting her forehead on her love's stomach. She couldn't help but apologize. "I'm sorry." 

There was a long drawn out moment of silence before she moved. Artemis stood carefully and for the first time opened her eyes. She couldn't bear looking back and seeing the expression on her lover's face. Instead she picked up her clothes, pulled them back on, and walked shakily to the adjoining washroom. 

Her throat tightened with emotion and her palms dug into the edges of the sink. Curse her damn brain. Such thoughts shouldn't have even been considered. They never had been before, and why the hell did she feel so guilty? Why did she feel so much grief for something that hadn't even lived in order to die? 

The answer was the possibilities. And the mere possibility was enough to make her sick. What Artemis didn't know was that Aphrodite had indeed finally won, but it wasn't the sweet victory she'd yearned for. 

Yes, the goddess of love had fooled her longest lasting opponent; but that had required quite the planning and preparation. The aspect of learning the hesperide's habits wasn't difficult, not when such things fell directly into her domain. What had been careful planning was being able to break the defenses of the huntress, the use of her powers which allowed her to mimic those you loved, the charm speak, and the intuition of invading her rival's thoughts. 

Getting into Artemis' head allowed Aphrodite to read her quest if she did not know them. What she hadn't expected was what had ended the victorious rendezvous. She hadn't wanted to win in such a way, at least not anymore, and Aphrodite did something that night she'd never done before. She said nothing, she didn't gloat, she didn't even let Artemis know all that had happened was real, and that it had not been her lover who'd been by her side. 

She left quietly and shamelessly. She'd done what she came to do, she'd won, and the personal victory was enough to an extent. Artemis didn't need such knowledge at the moment. The goddess of love, and even Artemis herself, seemed to realize that a lot more than originally perceived had been lost, both recently, and long ago with Zoë's death. 

Aphrodite left no trace of her presence, and the encounter that preceded the seduction would be forgotten, Artemis would not recall it tomorrow morning. It was the only blessing she'd had in a long while, and it might have been what kept her from completely shattering.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. My parents are pushing me away from writing and I've had little time to sneak some writing time in. Please forgive me.

Thalia noticed the change in Artemis. The goddess had been handling things well for some time, but something drastic had happened. She didn't know what, and she didn't want to press further, but the goddess' mind was elsewhere. As if she were thinking of a million invisible things. Thalia's observations would be correct. The goddess was distracted.   
\---  
Her thoughts had travelled very far back, to a conversation she'd had with Zoë, after the hunters had protected a mother wolf and her pups from a monster attack. The wolves had been kept warm and comfortable for the night while the others retired. 

"Those pups were eager to play with you." Zoë remarked recalling the way the baby wolves had scrambled into Artemis' lap, wrestling for attention. 

"I've been told I have a natural aura that draws in wildlife." Artemis smiled slipping off her shoes. 

"That, and you are quite sweet." The comment made Artemis laugh but Zoë wasn't quite finished.  "And you do have a motherly nature." 

"I've been told that as well," Artemis laughed, discarding her warmer overcoats, worn for the winter hunting season.  

"Do you not believe it?" Zoë questioned. 

"I think it is true, to an extent, but I am not the type of person who easily tolerates immature kids." Artemis gave Zoë a pointed look and they both jumped to the same conclusion; Apollo. 

"Perhaps you do not give yourself enough credit." Zoë mused tossing a hair brush at the goddess. 

Artemis caught it with ease and rolled her eyes, "What in the world has brought on this string of questions? You don't want to keep one of the pups do you? They have to learn how to survive in the wild until adulthood." 

"I know that," Zoë laughed. "But don't you feel like you're missing out at times? Watching people grow up and all?"

Sighing Artemis sat down across from the hesperide and contemplated the question while detangling her hair. "Yes. There is something enticing about watching a fragile creature grow. However, I also find it sad." 

"Why?"

"Well, you would have to live with the choices it makes. Have the burden of influencing something that could either make or break their identity. I look at the job my father's done and it's quite appalling." Setting aside the brush Artemis crossed her legs. 

"You would be better than him. Anyone would be better than him." Zoë snorted. The goddess smiled softly and shifted into her usual sleeping place. Zoë stretched for a moment before nestling into the goddess' side. 

A moment of silence passed between them before Artemis broke it with a hesitant question. "You are asking such things because you wonder?" 

Zoë didn't respond for a moment and Artemis was worried she'd fallen asleep; she hadn't. 

"I have wondered myself but this line of work would not be compatible let alone the physiology required for such a thing." Artemis ran a hand lightly over Zoë's arm tracing a random shape on occasion. "I suppose it is every girl's nature to wonder. Only some will only ever get to wonder."   
\---  
"Hey, Artemis do you mind helping me fix this?" Thalia asked nervously stepping inside the goddess' tent. Her bow had snapped and splintered in half. 

"Yes, of course. How did you manage that?" Artemis asked snapping from her thoughts. 

"Just a playful scrap." Thalia smiled sheepishly, hands holding out the broken bow in a silent ask for help. Artemis rolled her eyes but took the weapon carefully. "More or less."

"I figured as much." The goddess was more than an expert at repairing bows and set to work with ease. To Thalia it seemed she didn't even have to look at what she was doing, as though her hands had it ingrained in their memory. 

"So where are we headed next?" Thalia questioned watching the goddess work, mesmerized by the speed and efficiency at which her hands moved. 

"I have nothing in mind. Is there any place you've always wanted to see?" Thalia couldn't help but be surprised by the question. In all honesty she'd never thought of a place she'd like to visit. When you're on the run and trying not to die it doesn't cross your mind much. 

"To be honest I don't know many places, so it's not like I'd have a lot to choose from." Artemis hummed in amusement at the response. Of course she'd expected such a thing from Thalia. 

"Well, are you a fan of the cold?"

"Not too much, but I can handle it." 

"How about heat or places with humidity?" 

"That's worse than being cold. Humidity is horrible." Well that answered that question. 

"What about places with lots of water?" 

"Not really an option considering our dad." 

"Right, then I would suggest a place in the mountains. Perhaps the Appalachian trail?" 

"That doesn't sound so bad. Seems pretty interesting." Thalia tried to recall anything she knew about the mountain range, but any knowledge she thought she had, was none existent. 

"Then that's where we're headed." Artemis gave the daughter of Zeus a small smile watching Thalia's eyes light up with curiosity. 

"Awesome! I'm gonna tell everyone!" Just like that Thalia left as quickly as she'd come. 

"She never runs out of energy," Artemis mumbled to herself but it was with endearment. The bow was repaired in a matter of minutes and perhaps it was in better condition than before. 

Artemis set it aside knowing Thalia would come back looking for it much later. If anything, the girl was distracted and having some fun; Artemis would let her be. 

Putting away the tools she'd used for the repair job Artemis sat cross legged examining a map. It was a gift from Hecate when Artemis had helped her in the past. The map showed monster groups and their locations, it tracked their movements, and the species was signified by a specific colored dot. If she wished she could zoom further into specific territories or zoom out to get a wider view. It was over all a very useful tool. 

Sighing she began to jot notes down into the book she kept by her side at all times. It held all of the information from months prior, migration patterns, coordinates, numbers, species, death rates, and more. Anything you wanted to know about monsters and their habits could be found inside the leather covers. 

Despite her initial focus, the goddess' attention span waned, very much like the moon itself. 

She began to recall further details from the past that hinted to her previous conclusion. It should have been much more obvious, and Artemis despised the fact that neither of them had realized it before the quest ensued. 

It had been a tricky and rather touchy issue to begin with. A lot of investigating had been done and for the most part little was yielded as an answer. Thankfully, it seemed that people within the godly family were feeling tender hearted and generous. 

Still, there hadn't been a definitive answer. There comes a point where everyone gives up on something and the same was true for Artemis. She ran out of patience eventually and the discussion had left her head, let alone the attempts. With the thought written off as a failure she never thought of it again. It seemed foolish now.   
\----  
It was Athena who'd been the most compliant and eager to investigate. The goddess of wisdom couldn't pass up an opportunity to learn. Yet, she also had her sisterly obligations and her heart felt for Artemis. Athena herself had found a loophole but Artemis wasn't as lucky. 

Of course, Athena had her fair share of female lovers, so she understood, to an extent, the complicated aspects that came with such a relationship. There was a particularly brilliant girl she'd met at a European school. She was a stellar athlete and a brilliant scholar. It had been ages since Athena had met someone so well rounded and naturally talented at everything they did. 

Just thinking about her set the goddess' heart a flutter. Only Athena was lucky in the fact that she was still able to have children even if she wasn't allowed to interact with them much. She enjoyed watching them grow and prosper on their own. Malcolm was a darling boy and Annabeth was absolutely amazing. 

So she became more than determined, obsessed to an extent, to help her sister. There was little that was yielded. She was forced to turn elsewhere and even then it was a stretch. The topic itself was entirely too controversial but there were ways. Athena was sure of it. 

If Apollo couldn't help then perhaps a forbidden source.   
\----  
When Prometheus was informed of the proposition he nearly laughed. Never in his lifetime had he expected such an ironic situation. Then again, turning it down was practically unthinkable; he was wise enough to know Athena could be worse than her father if she chose to be. 

And so he obliged in secret but even then it was difficult. Even then things seemed to fail. The news was hard to deliver as Prometheus had only asked that Athena keep him company while he worked. Though he was frightened of her temper he enjoyed her intelligence. Through the goddess of wisdom he learned more of this sister she spoke so fondly of. In the end Prometheus was quiet saddened he could not succeed to the level of perfection he always had. 

In the end it was more of an accident than anything. One that was unpredictable which made it worse.   
\----  
Thalia, once again, was the one who interrupted Artemis' train of thought. She stepped inside the tent to see that her patron was staring at the map. She held some food in her hands and seemed hesitant to talk. 

"You missed dinner." Thalia said. Artemis blinked, seemingly pulling away from her trance and glanced up at her sister. A tiny smile twitched at the edges of her mouth. 

"You understand I do not actually need to eat." Thalia nodded clearly embarrassed by the very fact she'd forgotten. 

"Right. Well I'll give it to one of the wolves I guess." Artemis noticed Thalia's aura deflate and a pang of guilt hit her. 

"No, it's alright. Your intentions were good and I could use the company." Thalia paused halfway out of the tent already before she returned inside. Setting aside the meal she sat across from the goddess. 

"I'm worried about you." Thalia's voice was quiet but Artemis heard it loud and clear. She knew this conversation was coming, it was inevitable. 

"You don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself." The smile Artemis gave her sister was small and unbelievable. 

"No, you can't." Thalia shook her head eyes surprisingly soft for once. "I'm here for you. No one else is still awake it's just us. If you need to talk or anything...you have me I promise."

"Thalia, you don't need to worry." Artemis laughed very quietly and shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong. I do. I know what it's like to take care of other people and forget that you have to take care of yourself too." Artemis noticed Thalia's fidgeting. The poor girl was trying so hard to be open and honest and it was clearly an uncomfortable thing for her. 

"What do you want me to say?" The goddess' question seemed more like a plea. "That I am happy?" 

Thalia's face fell. "No. I know you're not. I know things are different but you can try to be happy. You don't have to keep holding onto grief because you feel like it'll make everything the way it was before." 

"Thalia, there is so much you do not understand. I don't even understand. If I could stop thinking or feeling I would gladly do so. That isn't an option. I can't shut down when people need me." Thalia hugged her hands forming into relaxed fists. 

"That's why I'm here. So you can take whatever time you need to recover and-"

"I do not need time. Time fixes nothing. I have taken time away from here and it gave me nothing but more sadness. Here I have less time to myself. I have obligations I have to fulfill." Artemis' voice was firm. Thalia only grew frustrated, for once in her life she was trying to think of someone else other than herself and it was useless. 

"Maybe you didn't stay away long enough." 

"And why do you say that?" 

"Because you've- Artemis it's not rocket science to see you're suffering. You're not leading like you used to. All it takes is a mistake because of your emotions and something bad can happen." Thalia noticed the slight defensive look on Artemis' face. "I think that in all honesty, right now, I could do a better job." 

"Is that a challenge?" Thalia had screwed up a bit. Sometimes she forgot that Artemis was technically a part of nature herself, and the daughter of Zeus had just indirectly challenged the alpha. 

"What?! No. No no no. That's not what I meant." Thalia spoke hurriedly. Despite her typical Alpha aura, deep down at heart, she was more of a beta. That many one thing, whether she liked it or not Artemis was the boss. "I just meant that I could handle things if I needed to. That you're not your usual self. I don't want you making a mistake and regretting it later on."

"I've lived for thousands of years. I've learned to live with my mistakes." Came the cool and calculated reply. 

"Have you?" The question caught Artemis off guard. She'd faltered too long to cover the mistake, Thalia knew. "That's what I thought." 

"I don't have to tell you anything." Artemis shifted putting the map away along with the book of records. "You should go." 

"Not until you tell me what's hurting you." There it was, Thalia's ridiculous stubbornness.

"I wasn't asking. It's an order." 

"And I have the right to defy orders," Thalia growled in response. 

"Then you will face the consequences." There was a low snarl that undertoned the goddess' voice. Thalia was playing with fire and she knew it. 

"You underestimate what I can handle. I know how to survive." The action was swift and nearly unnoticeable. One moment Thalia was fine, the next she was caught in a vice grip nose to nose with her sister. Electric blue staring at startling silver. 

For a moment Thalia thought she was dead, but something changed in the goddess' expression. "You want to help so bad? Tell me everything you can about the quest."

"Which one?" Thalia questioned swallowing hard. 

"You know which one I'm talking about." Thalia nodded and Artemis let out a sigh resting her forehead against her sister's. "Don't leave anything out." 

"I won't I promise." 

So Thalia did her best to recount everything she could remember, but it had been ages since the quest had happened. Thalia watched Artemis carefully trying to notice any changes with the goddess but her face was as stoic as ever. When Thalia finished all that she could she waited patiently for a response. 

Artemis' eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she took a shaky breath. "I knew it." 

"What?" 

"I shouldn't have been so foolish." The goddess hid her face in her hands. "It makes sense now, and I was too blind to see anything." 

"Artemis what are you talking about?" Thalia questioned again. 

"This is all my fault." 

"Artemis tell me what the hell you're talking about!" Thalia insisted grabbing her by the shoulders and drawing her attention. 

"Zoë was pregnant."

"What?" Thalia felt like the universe had exploded. "How? But-"

"There are ways around all rules, that's what Athena would say."

"I don't care what Athena has to say. Tell me- tell me how this makes sense," Thalia frowned in confusion. 

"Thalia, nothing in our world makes sense. My sister can create kids from her mind. I didn't want to explore the idea, but Zoë did, and I couldn't refuse. Then, as time passed, the thought grew on me and I turned to Athena for help. Then my brother. Then Prometheus. It was dead end after dead end except for the fact that...someone else must have heard what was going on," Artemis began to put two and two together, "Hecate." 

"Magic," Thalia laughed lightly. "You're fucking kidding me."

"She owed me a debt and I remember..." Artemis didn't need to elaborate much further. Hecate had done the impossible but she's sad nothing, done nothing. If anything Hecate herself doubted it had even worked, whatever it was she'd actually done. 

"Neither of you knew, did you?" Thalia questioned her expression softening. 

"No. We'd given up. Pushed the thought aside. There were other things to worry about like a brewing war." Thalia nodded in understanding and slowly withdrew her hands from the goddess' shoulders. "But the more I recall the more I realize how obvious it was." 

"Yeah." Thalia knew exactly what she meant, she herself was recalling all that had happened with an entirely knew perspective. 

Thalia had taken Zoë's constant irritation as her just being rude but that wasn't the case anymore. It also explained Zoë's constant anxiety. Perhaps even more glaringly obvious, was the former lieutenant's willingness to open up about more sensitive topics. Not to mention Zoë's innate need to nurture Bianca. 

"I know you think it's your fault but it's not. It's no one's but Kronos'. If anything she's got a nice life going on if she picked rebirth. She'll be up to date with everything going on in the modern world and she'll have parents that actually care about her." Thalia wasn't sure how much of a comfort her words were but she was trying. "Maybe a big goofy pet dog? What if her bedroom is decorated in horse posters when she's older? Oh! She would totally be class president or something. "

"I don't think she'd have horse posters." Artemis said a tiny smile twitching at the edges of her mouth. 

"You're right she'd definitely have like an entire library full of weapons catalogs." Thalia laughed at her own joke. "And she'd be the star athlete of something, better yet, she'd be safe. No monsters or bad guys." 

"You make being mortal sound like heaven." Artemis sighed. 

"I'd give anything to be normal. Funny thing is, mortals would give anything to have a bit of adventure. Bit of a paradox isn't it?" 

"I assure you Gods would give anything to die." 

Thalia didn't expect the conversation to take such a morbid turn. Once again she was enlightened. 

"You should have seen uncle Hades when father smiled Maria Di Angelo." Artemis shook her head. "He was so sad." 

"I'd be upset if I were him too, he was the only honest one when it came to the treaty." Thalia shifted uncomfortably. 

"Then there was Hermes after the incident with Miss Castellan. My brother and his perished lovers. Well all of us actually. It's hard to watch the people we care about leave us wouldn't you think?" Immortality. Thalia hadn't quite thought about what immortality really meant. The idea that she'd outlive the people she loved was painful to comprehend. "Even the ones we have yet to know." 

"Yeah, guess so. But Arty?" Thalia questioned. 

"Hmm?" 

"Does it get easier?"

"I wouldn't know that well. I'm not used to loss." Thalia swallowed a lump forming in her throat. It was entirely too unfair that the only real loss Artemis had to experience was quite literally her world. The goddess wouldn't get over her grief for a long time and Thalia understood why. 

It wasn't quite what she had lost, as much as it was the future she'd lost. Thalia just hoped she was enough of a support system. 

"Well I do." The two siblings shared small empathetic smiles. "So I'll be here. Don't forget that." 

"I won't." Artemis promised as Thalia stood to leave. Before the daughter of Zeus could exit the tent Artemis stopped her. "Did you ever have horse posters in your room?" 

Thalia laughed. "No, no horse posters for me. If it's any consolation though, I did have a room covered in band posters. I may, or may not have, stolen them. You didn't hear it from me though."


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating as frequently life is busy!

The stirrings of Gaea were felt early on but they seemed like nothing more than bad luck. There were small indications at first, Zeus' anger. It was most frustrating when the king of the sky was on edge because everyone else suffered as well. 

Thalia was a lot antsier, nervous, anxious, and irritated, all because the weather insisted on shifting in a sporadic schedule. It was no different than Nico Di Angelo's temperament shifting when his own father was agitated, or Percy's for that matter. 

What was worse, the gods suffered from it as well. When storm clouds brewed and the sun was covered Apollo became a whiny emotional mess, Athena was frustrated at Zeus' ignorance, Demeter and Persephone grew agitated as the lack of sun was a necessity for plant life, and so on. 

"I have half a mind to march up to Olympus and slap father with a sandal!" Thalia growled. Her leg bounced a million miles a minute as she aggressively sharpened a knife. 

"Oh whine all you want there's no suuun!" Apollo wailed throwing an arm over his eyes. "What am I supposed to do? That's my job and he ruined it! Stupid cloud bearded butt head."

Thalia's eyes glinted angrily and the speed at which she sharpened the knife only increased. "I didn't sign up for babysitting." 

"I didn't sign up for your rudeness! You're just a punk wanna be. 'I'm so sad I was born in the wrong era, I just make mean comments and complain all the time'!" Apollo mocked before sticking out his tongue. 

"That's it you piece of shit!" Thalia lunges and Apollo screamed in fright. 

"Agh, you're killing me!" His voice reached an impossibly high octave. 

"Enough, the both of you." Artemis had been patient enough but her nerves had worn thin. She picked Thalia up with ease by the back of her jacket and dragged Apollo to his feet. 

"I can't do this, he's absolutely ridiculous! If I have to hear him sniveling one more second I'll carve him like a bird!" Thalia snarled. 

"You wouldn't." Apollo frowned. An evil gleam caught in Thalia's eyes and she made an attempt to get at him again. 

"Thalia drop it. Drop the knife." Artemis ordered. The youngest sibling poured but did as she was told. 

"Hah! Suck my dick!" Apollo laughed. Thalia looked so disgusted Artemis thought she was actually going to puke. 

"Apollo do not make me-"

"What? You gonna call Mom?" He asked arching a brow. 

"That's a wonderful idea actually." The look of fear on his face was comical. "Unless you can behave."

"Fiiiine." He sighed dramatically. 

"Good." Artemis smiled with fake sweetness. She let both of them go and they were wise to head in separate directions. 

Thalia flipped Apollo off for emphasis before disappearing into the woods.  Apollo sighed and flopped onto the ground. The other hunters looked at him and moved away as though they wouldn't touch him with a thirty two foot pole. Completely understandable. 

What else was understandable, was Thalia's frustration.  Artemis didn't want to be babysitting her brother either but if she didn't keep an eye on him...well who knew what would happen? He wasn't the, brightest, if you will. 

\---

Of course the small things grew into larger things. Issues developed that Artemis had been far removed from. She did not spend much time on Olympus, therefore she was not aware of the odd personalities taking over. Of course, she knew of the Greek and Roman situation but it wasn't as much of a problem for her. She'd always had more prevalence in Greek culture than Roman culture, always over shadowed by her brother. It made sense; people feared the dark, people adored the light. 

Still, it did not help the others. When even Athena, the most rational god was afflicted with such odd symptoms, the situation became much worse than originally perceived.  Even more, things were beginning to stir that had not stepped foot on mortal soil in decades. 

Things Artemis was afraid of confronting for the sake of safety, not her own, but her family. The hunters had not seen some of the things she had, therefore they were not prepared to face them.

It was something she did not want them to face alone yet a part of her knew they’d have to.

—-  
Then the time came when Thalia approached the goddess. Artemis knee something had been bothering her lately, she hadn’t bothered to pry. Thalia only retreated more in those situations. 

“I don’t know what it is but I-I have this feeling that I’m in the wrong place,” Thalia blurted after pulling the goddess aside. 

“How so?” Artemis asked. 

“I’m not sure. I just feel like here’s something or someone out there I have to find. It’s different but...familiar. Like I know it.” There was a gleam in the teen’s eyes Artemis had not seen in some time. Hope. 

“I don’t know, Thalia. I don’t feel comfortable sending you off on your own with all that is happening.” The mere thought of doing that made Artemis’ anxiety sky rocket. 

“Please. I’ve been trying to ignore it but it’s like an itch. If you don’t scratch it, it’ll get worse. I gotta follow it.” Thalia was pleading. 

“Who will lead?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Thalia you must know by now that I am not going to remain here much longer. You can sense it, I know you do. Father is not happy with Apollo it’s why Apollo’s taken refuge here. If his anger worsens we will have to flee elsewhere. Jupiter is much crueler and unforgiving.” Thalia’s expression slowly fell into one of resigned defeat. It was almost too much to bare. 

“I see.” 

“I don’t mean to crush your spirit I just want you to be rational-“

“What are you? Athena?” It was an attempted joke on Thalia’s part. She needed to lighten the mood to hide her disappointment. 

“No, I’m your protector. I’ve failed at protecting too many times before to let it happen again without thinking through the situation.” Artemis couldn’t afford to lose Thalia. She’d bonded with her younger sister in a way she hadn’t with too many other people in her life. If she lost someone else she loved there would be no coming back from it. 

“What if I took them with me?” Thalia suggested. “The others? You and Apollo could get a head start. No one would be wiser.” 

—-  
So that’s what they did. Thalia went on her way and Artemis pulled Apollo along towards heir home island, the place of their birth. There they would be safe. It was sacred, a place Zeus couldn’t set foot. 

It did not ease here anxiety nor did it ease her irritation at Apollo’s complaints. There was no telling whether Zeus even knew they were gone but as they went Artemis learned by the creature and the trees that her fears were confirmed. 

The giants were trying to rise and with it Orion would claw his way back. Though part of her was eager for a re match it brought up painful memories and an increasing fear. She was not with her hunters. They knew little about him as it was. 

Still she trudged on.  
—-  
At the island Apollo finally eased his bad temperament and Artemis was able to relax at last. 

“Thanks Arty, “ Apollo sighed in relief flopping onto the warm soil. “This feels sooo much better. No headaches no pain, just bliss.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Artemis snorted in bitter humor. Apollo turned to look at his sister. She was still relatively small but she was no longer the exact image of a young teen. She was on the elder side now, about eighteen, it seemed the stress of everything had quite literally aged her. 

She was stronger and somehow weaker, wiser, but still spunky and defiant. He noted solemnly that it was no longer so obvious, it was hidden deep down inside. 

“You worry.” 

“Of course I do.” She scoffed. 

“Who for?” 

“All of them.” 

“Thalia? Your hunters?” Apollo asked tucking his arms beneath his head. 

“Indeed. And more.” Came the softer reply. 

“How? Who else is there to fear for?” Apollo questioned closing his eyes. 

“Are you really so shallow that you have no concern about anyone who doesn’t remotely share your blood?” Artemis’ voice grew stern and Apollo was startled by how much she sounded like their mother. 

“Well I just figured you didn’t have many...relationships- outside of that little girl gang you have- so what else is there to worry about?” 

“Apollo mortals are in danger, innocent people!” Artemis frowned tearing her eyes from the horizon to glare at him. 

“People who are as corrupt as us.” Apollo shrugged. 

“People who know nothing else than what they’ve been taught by us!” Artemis’ anger was on the rise by the flash of silver glaring in her eyes. “And some of us are not corrupt or callous.”

“Like who? Father is a piece of shit, Ares doesn’t give a crap, don’t get me started on Aphrodite, or Athena or-“

“Or yourself?” 

“That’s a low blow!” 

“Is it?” 

“Stop acting like you’re some sort of saint Artemis. You aren’t. You’re nothing special, you’re not better than the rest of us.” Apollo stood, straightening to his full height. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. I have not hurt mortals, I have not loved and abandoned them, I have not driven them insane, I have not slaughtered nature, I have not raped or pillaged or scorned. I have not cheated, I have made no sin that can be held over my head-“

“Other than love.” The words sprang from Apollo’s mouth without his conscious control. 

“Something like that.” Artemis replied coldly. “Forgive me for my temper. I worry about more than my hunters Apollo, you don’t know the burden of protecting female youth. Giants will have no regard for it, and I will die alongside them if I have not already.” 

“That’s exactly your problem Artemis. For someone who swore away all love, those you love will be your biggest down fall.” 

“Then do not worry Apollo. You will not be my downfall.” With a set jaw Artemis pushed past her brother leaving him in silence so thick it was nearly suffocating.


	31. Sorry For The Hiatus

I’m so sorry it’s been sooooo long since I updated. The story isn’t dead but I’ve been working really hard to get my math grade up and now that I’m at a safe B with a five percent buffer I can crack down on this story again. Much thanks to be kind and patient I love you all so much! <3


	32. Chapter Whatever Number We’re On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I wrote most of this when I was tired at night!

Thalia was in trouble, big trouble. She'd done her best to stay out of the mess with the giants but such things couldn't be avoided. Now she was supposed to slow down Orion while some mysterious girl who knew Jason took a gigantic statue back to CHB with her cousin who was hardly more than a few wisps. Oh, and a trigger happy satyr. 

Thalia had nearly punched the girl in the face for trying to stay behind for her sister Hylla. Of course, Thalia understood how hard it was to leave a sibling behind, but it was not the time for dramatics. 

A loud bang sounded behind her and a car went barreling across one of the beat up streets and into Orion. Thalia had to admit, Hylla was one bad ass girl, with or without the super strength from the Amazon belt. 

"This better be worth it or so help me I'm throwing hands with every Olympian I can find." Setting her jaw Thalia drew twin silver blades and charged into the fray.  
—-  
As much as Artemis despised it she was trapped on the island with Apollo. Her only solace was being able to sneak away and watch events unfold in a pool of water. She'd learned a few enchanting tricks from Hecate, that and Athena may or may not have stolen a few for the sake of knowledge. 

She'd seen it all from the moment Jason stuttered back into a fake reality on a sweaty school bus. Watched him slowly fall for the daughter of Aphrodite. Artemis, of course, had misgivings about the girl. She was powerful to a point that when she used charmspeak the goddess could feel its persuasion prod gently at her consciousness.  

Only, this one was different and to an extent, Artemis felt sorry for her. Piper, she'd learned the girl's name relatively quick, was not interested in being attractive or manipulative. Piper, wanted attention that actually mattered rather than fake sympathy. 

What was the most upsetting aspect of the goddess' predicament was her inability to help. Not when Thalia was frozen by Khione, when Jason had almost been incinerated, or even when they'd been in trouble at he Grand Canyon where it all started. 

The only brief reprieve was watching them celebrate the completion of their quest. From there, however, the burden of the task at hand shifted to an old friend. Percy and two new companions had to shoulder their part. 

The son of Poseidon was much like his normal self despite memory loss, and though Artemis would never admit it, she was pleased to find that he remembered Annabeth. The others, Romans, were interesting to observe. 

From the moment Artemis saw Frank she felt no disdain, an uncommon occurrence, but his heart was kind and gentle. Without knowing him personally the goddess could see the amount of grief he harbored in his eyes.  She liked him. 

The girl, Hazel, was intriguing as well. There was an innocence to her that the world seemed to forget. She was driven and creative, small but mighty. A force to be reckoned with from the amount of bravery she'd exhibited in her past life. 

Artemis would have offered her a place in the hunters when the Giant situation passed over, if it weren't so obvious that the son of Mars and daughter of Pluto were head over heels for one another.  

A person that made the goddess enraged was the sniveling anemic boy named Octavian. He represented the worst parts of Apollo by magnified to an extreme. The amount of nerve in his thin body was incredible. If Artemis had it her way she'd have snapped his twig appendages and fed them to her wolves. 

But the most interesting person of them all was the praetor. She was familiar in a way. With the regal air about her, the steely tone, sturdy shoulders, set jaw, and the faint recognition that she was pushing her own limits. 

What surprised Artemis was the praetor's affiliation with Jason. The sad truth that he didn't remember her as Percy remembered Annabeth sent a pang of empathy through the goddess' chest. 

Percy was more than kind to her which Artemis, though she'd never say it, admired. He seemed to sense her struggle with the events at hand. 

And so the goddess watched. She observed as all good hunters did and through her observations she grew stretched to the demigods. Part of her knew the sad reality of her observations and attachments; she knew more about the other Olympian's children than they did. 

Artemis knew that that Percy was growing tired of his role as a hero, she knew that Annabeth longed for a real life full of substance, or that Frank didn't want to be a violent war hero but a kind leader who encouraged the underdog, or how Jason was slowly sinking under the pressure, that Piper felt useless at times, how Hazel thought she was too young to do much-that she wasn't as experienced as the others, and Leo, who felt  that he was expendable. 

The goddess, originally destined to protect maidens and guide the moon felt a sadness too intense for words. She did what she could; made the moon brighter when hey needed it, sent animals to delay monsters in their vicinity, etc. 

The saddest part of the ordeal was watching Calypso. Artemis, had heard about her numerous times from Zoë, but she'd never seen her. Calypso was beautiful and spry. She was gentle and sweet but she had been through a lot of pain. Part of Artemis wanted to scoop her off of that island and away from Leo and keep her tucked safely by her side at all times. 

Then, the goddess realized that Calypso had no idea that her eldest sister was dead, and the urge sputtered to an early grave. 

It was through the roller coaster of adventure, emotion, and thought that Artemis became even more reserved than before. She didn't speak to Apollo but he made no attempt to speak to her either. 

In hind sight it would have been beneficial to do so, it would have kept the goddess from exploding, but then again Thalia might not have survived otherwise.   
——  
It happened one night when Artemis sat watching the adventures unfold. Reyna was making progress with the statue, CHB was preparing for war, and Octavian was foaming at the mouth for violence.

The attack had happened out of no where. It had been as much of a surprise as it had been for the hunters and amazons.   
——  
"Just stay down already you oversized burnt piece of steak!" Thalia growled recovering from being thrown into a building. 

"Insults aren't the best thing to be saying right now." Hylla called ducking and weaving like crazy. Arrows flashed in the sky seemingly missing their intended target and in the end managing to find it. 

Hunters and Amazons alike were falling wounded or dead. The fight needed to end quickly but at the same time both girls knew they needed to give Nico and his escort party as much time as possible to get to camp. 

"I've waited centuries for my vengeance. I plan to enjoy it." Orion's chuckle was deep enough to send a small tremor through the ground. 

"And I plan to live until tomorrow. One of our agendas isn't going to be completed." Thalia shrugged notching an arrow. The tip sparked with electricity that snapped in a dangerous warning. 

"No more games." Orion's headlight eyes snapped off making him nearly impossible to see in the dark. One moment Thalia's feet were on solid ground, the next a large hand clamped like a snake around her throat as her legs thrashed in the air. 

"You will die just like the other one." He growled. 

"Jokes on you...I've already died once, bitch." With an enraged yell Thalia's eyes turned to electricity and a deadly and immeasurable amount poured into Orion's body. It should have killed him but it wouldn't. Thalia needed a god on her side. She didn't have that luxury. 

Instead the electricity only fueled Orion's rage. Pain exploded in her arm as it was twisted out of place. The giant cast her aside with a violent jerk of the wrist. Dots attacked the demigod's vision violently. 

"Had your fill?" Orion sneered. 

"You can kill me, but every second you waste here brings my side closer to victory." Biting the edge of her tongue Thalia stifled a cry as she clambered to her feet. Arm limp at her side she stood square shouldered staring down her enemy. Orion has to give her credit, she was fierce. He admired that. 

An arrow fit snugly in his bow string. Just as it was about to fire a blinding silver light ruptured the dark. With a howl of pain Orion cowered away. It looked like all of the constellations in the sky had dove to earth. A bear, scorpion, a lion, all of them bombarded the giant in a fiery haze. 

"Damn you!" He cried crippled to his side from the barrage. "You're supposed to be disposed of!"

"I have a habit of breaking rules." The voice was one Thalia knew well but she couldn't see her patron. All there was, was a bright blinding light. As if the stars existed in Artemis themselves. 

"You'll pay!" 

"Try me. I have a score to settle if I recall." Thalia couldn't help but smile at Artemis' sarcasm. With a wince she was snapped back into the reality of the situation as Hylla jerked her to her feet. 

"Where's your little bitch to help you?" Orion spat clawing his way to his feet. 

"The only bitch I see is the one in front of me who looks like a pin cushion." Orion bristled like a porcupine at the remark. Thalia didn't get to see what happened next as Hylla dragged her away.   
——-  
"Agh! Fuck!" Thalia thrashed as her shoulder and arm was tended. "Stop, that hurts." 

"It would hurt less if you quit thrashing." Hylla hissed. 

"You are no help, damn it!" Thalia whimpered throwing her good arm over her eyes. 

"So I've been told." Hylla rolled her eyes. "What's the plan from here?"

"I-Ow! We go back towards camp if we can." Thalia's breathing increased with each spark of pain. "Maybe get there in time." 

"Okay." Hylla nodded. "You know you shouldn't have gone after him alone." 

"I had lives on the line." Thalia replies through fritter teeth. 

"So did I." 

"Your sister needs you." 

"Your brother needs you." Hylla countered. With one final twist Thalia's shoulder popped back into place. The daughter of Zeus punched angrily at the Amazon Queen who only laughed and batted her fist aside. "But you're right. We need to head that way." 

"We could have finished him you know. Artemis and I. They'd be free back to camp if you hadn't dragged me away." 

"You could have died." Hylla shook her head in defiance. "Besides the gods aren't supposed to be involved. Your patron is going to face consequences." 

"What's new in my family?"   
——-  
As it turned out they didn’t make it back to camp in time. It was slow going with the amount of injuries that had been sustained. Still, Thalia’s anxiety sky rocketed to enormous heights. There were too many people she had to worry about. 

There was some rumor that it had ended-the fighting that is- but it was hard to believe. She needed to see it for herself. Hylla eventually gave in to Thalia’s persistence and let her go ahead. Being the daughter of Zeus she used the winds to run faster than physically possible. No different one would suppose than the flash himself, who consequently, was also a son of Zeus. 

Camp was easy to find but the sight of so much monster dust and carnage set her nerves on edge. From the looks of it, though, there wasn’t an enemy in sight and as she created the hill it was easy to see hat camp was in one piece. 

Better yet both sets of demigods appeared to be getting along and repair teams were already at work. Despite the relief the daughter of Zeus was still eager to find her family and friends. 

Jason had no idea what knocked the air out of his lungs or what smothered him until his senses cleared. As soon as they did his excitement caused sparks to roll off his hands. “Thals! You’re alive!”

“And you are too! No injuries? Nothing broken? No new scars?” Thalia asked slipping into parent mode on instinct and scanning her baby brother from head to toe. 

“No I’m alright, we all are! Well, except for Leo.” Jason’s expression fell but he did his best to hide it. 

“Oh. I’m sorry I know he was your friend. How did it happen?” And so Jason told his sister what he could and thought Thalia’s first impression of Leo was unimpressive he earned a small portion of her respect. “Well he was good if not a bit annoying.” 

“That’s how he worked.” Jason laughed. “The others are around if you want to find them. Where’s the rest of your group?”

“They’re coming. I was too anxious to wait any longer-at least to figure out if everyone was okay.” Jason understood his sister’s concern. He could only imagine what it was like functioning from the outskirts of a war and unable to do much. 

Thalia’s excitement got the best of her and she tracked down Annabeth and Percy both of whom were glad to see a familiar face. Neither one told Thalia precisely what happened because she’d worried but Thalia knew from their expressions they’d been through a lot. 

“The plan now is to hopefully reconcile. Make some form of agreement and rebuild. Move past everything that’s happened.” Annabeth shrugged blowing a strand of hair from her eyes. 

“Agreed, but it’s going to take patience which is not something I am very good at,” Percy laughed. 

“Clearly I’m the same. Now, spill the beans. How’s my baby brother handling the whole girlfriend situation? Are they good together? If not I can break some bones.” Thalia, of course, knew that Piper wasn’t any trouble but she had to fulfill her proper role as the eldest sibling.   
——  
Despite the happy reunion below the reunion on Olympus was fierce and deadly. The throne room was a rumbling tension built from swirling emotions. 

“This entire situation was completely out of hand!” Zeus roared as lightning crackled on the marble floor. “And for what? Nothing! There was no gain here!”

“Politically it was a-“ Athena was silenced by the sparking eyes of Zeus. 

“There is nothing but blame to assign here. Blame that falls on specific shoulders alone!” He growled, shoulders tense and jaw clenched. “Apollo!”

The poor god shrunk at the mention of his name. His aura was so hurt he took the appearance of an eight year old boy. Small and skinny with bright eyes that were wet with tears. 

“This prophecy...what you’ve done is unforgivable.” Zeus’ voice was now a deadly calm. Artemis shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She did not like seeing Apollo cornered. 

“It wasn’t my fault. I can not control when the oracle speaks!” Apollo protested with a shaky voice. 

“Nonsense! The prophecy was premature and uninformed. You risked the entire world for what? Seconds of fame?” 

“It wasn’t for fame father! Ask the fates they’ll tell you it was to happen on its ow-“ Lightning snapped like a snake at Apollo’s youthful frame. With a whispered cry he scurried back farther into his throne. 

Zeus turned slowly to share his wrath elsewhere. His gaze settled on Athena who was sitting poised with pride and a fury of her own. “Your mistake was on I never thought would happen.” 

“I made no mistake.” Athena retorted. Her voice was cold like ice. 

“You gave the Romans a pawn that could have destroyed us!” Zeus yelled. Lightning once more arched like a whip to lap at Athena’s form. It left a smoldering welt on her wrist. Artemis’ heart leapt into her throat, Zeus had never been this angry with Athena before. 

Athena did not wince or cry out but the flash of pain was clear in her eyes. Even Poseidon who held little love for the goddess seemed stiff with fury over his brother’s temper. 

“It was not a pawn. It was a symbol I never intended to be stolen.” Athena’s voice had wilted. The pride had fallen and it was so uncharacteristic the room went still. “It is a symbol of hope and pride and victory. Not for myself but for my people.” 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have bestowed it with so much power.” 

“I did not give it the power it holds! The mortals did. They need something to project their hope onto, their strength, their fear, power?” Athena’s voice trembled, “why do you think the Romans wanted it? Because they have the same emotions as our children.”

“Enough. Not another word.” Zeus attention shifted once more and Artemis stilled as he finally acknowledged her. “I always thought your brother was the wild one, but you show time and time again, that you think it’s okay to break ancient laws!”

Artemis said nothing despite the strong urge to argue. Unlike the others she remained quite. Zeus seemed surprised by this which only angered him more. He was-and always has been- the type of person to force an argument for his sake. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” He demanded. 

“I have nothing to say. If I speak you will not tolerate it.” Artemis retained eye contact with him, and though she felt small she upheld her dignity. 

“Then you know your wrong doings.” Zeus’ lips twitched into a thin smile. He was guiding her into an admission of fault where the others had already been cornered. It gave him an excuse to pace his incompetence on everyone else and formulate a punishment. 

“Father, I always find that in this world good people are only good based on the way other people perceive them. A villain is a hero to some while a hero is a villain.” Athena glances sideways at her sister with a flash of admiration in her eyes. “You perceive my deeds as wrong and thus I am guilty. What I believe does not matter in a court dictated by a single man.” 

“Then you are guilty of breaking oaths and laws.” 

“It appears so, at least if caring about people is a crime.” Zeus turned to lecture Hera next but Artemis wasn’t quite finished. “Just know Father, that you may be the court today, but the people you wrong here will be the court tomorrow. Then it will not matter what you have done today, it will matter how they perceive you, and I perceive you as a hypocritical fool.”

“Your mouth has grown too out of hand, your perception of freedom is contorted, and you border young lady on outright treason!” The laugh that came from Artemis was an unnerving noise. Even Athena looked concerned and frightened at the deep void-less laugh. 

“Father you don’t understand what happens in the wilderness do you?” Artemis couldn’t hide her genuine amusement. Zeus frowned but his posture shifted into one that was defensive, he was uncertain, afraid. No one really knew the actual power Artemis had, she’d kept it well hidden for centuries. “The alpha runs the show, and you, are no alpha.” 

“How dare y-“ Artemis held up a hand cutting him off. 

“Hera is the one who has always been aware of what pertains in these walls. She is the one who prods you into decisions. She is the one that holds a fear amongst us that is far bigger than your own. It has always been a woman that has run this place. You have only ever turned to Athena for help because she is far wiser than you care to be. “ Zeus’ eyes smoldered and his anger began to grow once more. “If they were to demand I bow at their feet I would not hesitate, because women hold a certain savage ness you don’t recognize. We know how to clean up a mess once we make one.” 

Hera’s smile was both cold and amused and Athena’s own posture shifted to one of defiance asking him to challenge her authority. The girls began to feed off of Artemis’ steely anger and it was something of a spectacle to watch. All except Aphrodite fixed their gaze upon Zeus. 

“Demeter has survived the pain of being a mother who has no choice in her child’s life and may I remind you father you have caused that same pain in countless of women. Including my mother. She feeds the earth that you neglect to water and they adore her while they curse the skies that bring drought. Persephone is the only person to tame Hades’ temper. He has a respect you lack and she has a heart you would be wise not to break, I have seen her fury and it is something dangerous. The underworld hardens flowers, they grow thorns.” Zeus’ gaze flicked across the throne room wearily. 

“This intimidation will be useless. Anyone to rise against me will be punished.” 

Hestia who had been quiet, who was only ever noticed by the lord of the dead and Artemis herself became the prominent focus- as the hearth exploded into flames. “I am the eldest born and I am the protector of family life but I will not protect a family that so easily turns on one another!” 

Hestia’s form flickered a dangerous orange, if she was not careful her essence would fall apart: a consequence of being the first of Kronos’ meals. 

“I have watched for centuries relationships develop here and I am ashamed that you so easily hate one another.” The young image of her form flickered and sizzled as tears slid on her cheeks. “How do you not try to understand one another?” 

“There’s nothing to understand.” Ares grunted looking annoyed. 

“You’re wrong!” Hestia sniffled. “You’re all going to listen.”

And they did. 

“Apollo; why do you try so hard to be someone you aren’t?” Hestia spoke gently her warm eyes coaxing him into his normal form. “You can answer, no one’s going to judge you.” 

Apollo gave a weary look at Zeus but the king of the gods seemed too confused and tired to care anymore. 

“You don’t have to be loud and energetic all the time and callous.” Hestia continued. 

“I am not someone of importance.” Apollo spoke. “What can I do besides make poems? Who cares about poems? I can’t remember the last time anyone’s bothered to see my work. To ask what it is I’m doing, ask about my day, what I’m feeling.”

“Your poems are bad that’s why.” Ares rolled his eyes. 

“See, that’s it! Father practically tripped over himself because you could hold a sword and throw a spear. I showed him a poem once, he didn’t even look at it.” Apollo’s eyes welled with tears. “I just want people to notice me for me. Is it too much to ask?” 

“No. It’s not, and it’s unfair.” Hestia gave him a small smile. “Genres what about you? You don’t have to be the comedian you know, I’ve seen you alone in here. I know the kind of things you hide.” 

“Shame.” Heroes said bluntly. “I have nothing but shame.” 

“How?” Apollo asked. “You’re so cool, man.” 

“Thank you, but I’m not.” Hermes glances at his lap. “I’m ashamed at how I failed with my son. I’m ashamed that I’ve never bothered to pay much attention to anyone here. I’m the mail man you know? I never got to be a kid and because of that I-well I’m not like you guys.”

Hermes gestured to Athena and Artemis. “I’m not close to anyone. I never had a mentor or an ally all I had were letters and maybe satyrs in the court yard to mess around with. I joke because I need to laugh. It’s a distraction but it’s a stupid one.” 

“Sorry man.” Apollo whispered. “You could have asked me to drop some letters.” 

“I didn’t think anyone would actually help.” Hermes admitted. 

“You?” Hestia questioned giving Hades a pointed look. 

“Actually I’m just sad I didn’t get to hang out more with my brothers. I miss them.” Hades said surprisingly sappy. Poseidon gave him a grand smile. 

“I’d like nothing more than to go fishing with you!” 

“Oh lord, anything but fishing.” Hades sighed but gave a small smile. 

——  
In the end there were the select few who never gave a real answer, Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus. They simply didn’t care. It was there loss because something happened in that throne room, something spectacular. There was a bond that formed which had been missing for centuries. Even Hera was a bit more gentle in her demeanor. 

It did not excuse the punishments that followed. Zeus did not let up his iron fist. Apollo was sent to earth without much of a second glance despite Artemis’ protests. Athena’s study was destroyed and moved elsewhere for public use and no longer personal use. 

The light in her eyes died instantly as she observed her very vacant quarters. Hermes hesitantly gave her a few tattered leather bound books he owned. He received a small smile in thanks. 

Hera was officially on Zeus’ Black list. He did not talk to her, look at her, speak to her but Hades oddly enough made a point to talk to her. If anyone understood a perpetual cold shoulder from Zeus it was him. 

Artemis however was sent to camp, she was confined of her free will to roam, her ability to help Apollo, and she was out of her element entirely. Hepheastus, bless him, have her a special little device that she could use to talk to him. 

“I get lonely when I work so I could use the company.” He said scratching awkwardly at his beard. 

“Thanks. It means a lot.” 

And it did.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for spelling issues of punctuation it’s late and I’m tired but it was fun to write!

"So you're stuck here," Thalia winced in sympathy at the goddess' news. "Well, it could be worse I guess." 

"How could it be worse than this?" Artemis mumbled looking at the respective dinner tables crowded with young campers. 

The boys were absolutely horrendous. The Hermes table was the worst. The Stolls made no attempt at manners and their siblings were worse. Food was flying all over the place, disgusting combinations were created and shirts were used as napkins. 

"You could be by yourself here. At least there's us." Thalia shrugged trying to console Artemis in some manner. "But..."

"You want to sit with your friends?" Artemis asked already knowing the answer. 

"If you don't mind. It's been a while." Thalia's face took on an apologetic look, here eyebrows creasing together while her lips pressed into a thin line. 

"Go on. I don't mind." The goddess gave her younger sister a small smile and in an instant Thalia was gone. She's understood that Thalia wasn't quite like the other hunters, her external bonds were very strong. Asking Thalia to refrain from rekindling friendships was unfair.   
——  
"Hey." Thalia smiled heading towards Jason's place next to Piper at the Aphrodite table. The atmosphere was awkward and as she got closer she could feel the hot stares of both Roman and Greek demigods. 

"Hang on," Jason eagerly moved aside and patted the spot next to him. "Long time no see." 

"You're telling me." Thalia rolled her eyes. "I had literally no idea what was going on with all of you guys!"

"Jason wanted to message but, let's just say things got in the way of that." Piper explained. "But...I heard you and your crew gave a major ass whooping to a giant." 

"Nothing as spectacular as you guys from the sound of it." Thalia shrugged shifting uncomfortably in her seat. 

"Right, well I didn't exactly like our situation. If we could have switched I'd have been glad." Jason winked. 

"No thanks. I've had my cup of tea with the Olympus airheads. I drink coffee now." The three of them burst into laughter at the stupid joke and it slowly dwindled with faint breaths. 

"You have an excellent sense of humor." Piper smirked. 

"I'm glad you two didn't meet early on cause boy would you guys have gotten into trouble!" Jason shook his head at the mere idea. 

A younger brother who'd been deprived of his older sister's attention for years was more than happy to bask in the conversation on his accomplishments in the Roman legion. 

"No need to brag," Mumbled a Venus boy. His appearance looked very much like a hawk in a rugged and exotic way, "pretty boy." 

"Oh, I'm not bragging just catching up is all." Jason shrugged a look of confusion morphing his features. 

"Right, you gonna tell her you're a traitor to your cause?" The boy asked his eyes narrowing like a bird's. 

"In case you didn't know I'm his sister, so fuck off." Jason was surprised by his sister's language but at the same time he wasn't. She'd always been fiercely protective and eager to speak her mind.

"Make me. I'm not gonna sit here and pretend everything is fine after what just happened. Bottom line is you Graces have a knack for bailing out on things. At least, that's what your uniform means doesn't it?" Jason could tell before it even happened that this boy was in serious danger. 

Thalia grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him off if he bench with ease. Despite his talk he gave a very unmanly yelp. "No one used my last name and no one talks shit they can't beck up. You have one chance to apologize before I kick your ass."

"You can't do that I'm entitled to my opinion-" Thalia didn't need to hear him talk anymore. With a bit too much enthusiasm she smacked his head on the table and dropped him like a rag doll. 

"Oops. That was my opinion." Jason wanted the unfortunate kid to stay down but his arrogance got the best of him.   
——  
Part of Artemis was surprised that a brawl broke out but the other part of her wasn't surprised that Thalia was in the center of it. What surprised her the most was the hesitation of anyone else to break it up except for the praetor. 

She carried herself exactly like her sister but there was also a small difference the goddess couldn't quite place.

Chiron's nervous canter brought back the goddess' attention to the problem at hand. Maybe people expected her to intervene but Artemis knew the boy had said something stupid to provoke his current state.   
——  
"Enough." The voice was firm but Thalia wasn't quite finished because the idiot kept running his mouth. "I said enough." 

She was pulled away from the Venus boy with a rough tug that only made her nerves flare more. On instinct she swung but the person who'd broken the brawl ducked with ease. 

"Thals, I think he gets it." Jason laughed nervously. 

"Don't touch me." The daughter of Zeus glowered angrily at...Reyna. 

"Don't touch my legionnaire." Reyna countered eyes flickering to where the boy lay with a bloodied and bruised face. 

"He's a dumb ass." 

"He's under my jurisdiction not yours." Thalia's glare only worsened, was this girl really trying to make a power move right now? After Thalia had saved her life? 

"I don't give a crap I'm not under yours. I can do what I want; and from what it looks like you need to teach people how to back up their shit talk." 

Jason cleared his throat in an attempt to break the conversation but his attempt got no where. 

"Are you implying I don't know how to do my job?" Reyna's eyebrow arched in challenge. "Was I the one to lead an assault on your camp? No." 

"Maybe not, but you're the damn reason a good majority of my friends are dead. I didn't have to get you or the statue out of their. I can cover my own ass!"   
——  
Artemis knew what would happen next. It wasn’t uncommon, especially in the wilderness. Both girls abandoned composure and another scrap broke out. It seemed everyone was more concerned about the result that may occur after this than the previous one. Most likely because both teenagers were very capable of murder. 

“Shouldn’t we...” Chiron began, his hooves skittering on the floor in a nervous manner.

“No. Let it be.” The goddess watched intently. Thalia was exhibiting an aggressively more dominant side than Artemis had previously seen. Of course, it made sense; Thalia had been the one calling shots through the entire mess with Gaea. She had no choice but to abandon typical Beta principles and assume a larger role than normal. 

It appeared that she was finally growing into her status and power. No different than a shifting of rank in a wolf pack, a Beta trying their hand at a more dominant position. The only issue was that Reyna clearly had more experience as did Jason. 

Lupa had subtly preened the demigods for their later role in the Roman Legion. The Wolf was cunning, she sensed a special set of traits in leaders destined for the upper ranks. It was no wonder both Jason and Reyna had been in the lowest ranks at New Rome. They were trained and groomed as they struggled to power to handle anything. 

It created a tough exterior, an acute awareness, and a strong aura of leadership. Thalia simply didn’t have that sort of grooming but she was different than the Romans. She knew how to fight dirty if it was called for, the Greeks always had less of a flare for rule following. 

Of course the entire pavilion crowded to witness what was going on. Artemis herself was intensely intrigued but she kept a safe distance. Battles like this could get out of hand, it had happened on Olympus when Ares overstepped Athena’s godly domain. He had attempted to assert himself as the dominant individual; the result was lots of rubble and cross fire casualties.   
——  
A strong arm wrapped around Thalia’s neck in an attempt to gain head control and close her airway but the daughter of Zeus was quick witted. The headlock exposed the praetor’s side. A bash of an elbow into a rib cage freed her airway. 

The relief was temporary and followed quickly by a retaliation.  
——  
Chiron only grew more nervous as the fight wore on. Everyone had expected it to end some time ago. All Thalia had to do was electrocute Reyna and it was over. 

“What’s going on? She’s not using her powers?” Percy frowned in confusion recalling how often Thalia liked to shock him. 

“It’s an ethical thing,” Annabeth explained, “the physical advantage is only being played. Whoever wins has the better skill set without power dispositions.” 

Artemis was reminded once again how much Annabeth was like her mother. Intelligence was ingrained in her bones. 

“Did Reyna just growl?” Piper gawked. 

“It’s a...Uh Lupa thing.” Percy bashfully made eye contact with Jason who was equally embarrassed by this fact. It was what happened when you lived with wolves. 

“That’s both weird and intimidating.” Piper pursed her lips. “I am conflicted.” 

“Is this going to go on forever?” Frank questioned nervously having pushed his way through the crowd to stand next to his friends. 

“No, it never does. Only, an outcome may take some time.” Each demigod turned to Artemis in surprise, reminded that she was there. 

“Any permanent injuries?”

“Never.” 

“Okay then,” Percy nodded, but the confusion on his face was amusing.   
——  
“Yield!” After nearly half an hour and with a few unfortunate tables destroyed Thalia’s back was slammed flat on a table. Not willing to give up the fight she attempted to push off with her elbows but Reyna’s arm was on her throat again. 

A battle of pure strength ensued as Thalia used her right arm to try and push Reyna away. This was her house, her camp, and if a Legion member was job enough to insult her family name he deserved a good beating.   
——  
Both girls held an intense glare and for a moment it seemed like Thalia was really going to consider smoldering the Roman praetor. 

With a clenched jaw Thalia shifted her attack position; planting her right arm down and using her left to push Reyna’s elbow. The praetor’s forearm slipped and Thalia spun Reyna around until she now held her opponent in a headlock. 

Artemis had actually taught Thalia that trick, it was useful. Sudden changes in battles of strength could offset your opponent’s sense of direction and gravity in an instant. 

What surprised everyone else but the goddess was Reyna’s lack of an attempt to retaliate. In fact the Roman seemed both thoroughly impressed and amused. Thalia angrily muttered something in the other girl’s ear before shoving her away. 

There was a long drawn out silence. It was as if everyone was afraid to breath. Artemis on the other hand smiled, it seemed Thalia was no longer a subordinate in rank. It was fun seeing her so proud and full of belief in herself. She’d grown since the first time they met. 

Thalia used to be too unsure of herself but now she was flourishing. Of course, in the end, that was what the hunt was about. 

Thalia pulled something from her pocket that glinted in the dim light. The stone tip of an arrow. The daughter of Zeus contemplated it for a moment before giving a sigh of decision. The praetor had also retrieved something. 

The exchange was quick in fashion but rather large in meaning. It was a token of respect earned by each respective alpha. The praetor earned a token of the hunt and Thalia in turn owned a Roman seal of aid. It assured Roman assistance should Thalia or the other hunters ever need it.   
——  
“Next time, don’t take matters into your own hands.” Reyna frowned at the lieutenant still very unhappy about the girl’s complete disregard for authority. 

“Next time we won’t have a problem, I guarantee he’ll be much kinder in his description of my family.” Thalia gave a sarcastic bow very much like the infamous pirate that mortals adored so much, Jack Sparrow.   
——  
The pavilion was slow to clear after the incident. Gossip was the main source of conversation but Thalia was eager to head to the cabin. Artemis was as well, though she didn’t mind the others lingering to talk. 

“You used what I taught you.” The goddess noted. 

“It came in handy.” Thalia smiled slinging an arm around her patron. “I bet you I’m king down in history as the only person to ever kick a praetor’s ass!” 

“We both know very well she could have retaliated.” Artemis teased. 

“Maybe, but I sent a message loud and clear. I’m tired of people thinking that we’re a joke.” There was a spark of passion in Thalia’s voice. “I don’t think a lot of people realize how much what you’ve set up means to girls.” 

“They don’t. Most never will but that is besides the point. What happened just now is the purpose for it all.” Artemis shrugged following Thalia up the steps of the cabin. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s a place to grow and learn and become your own. You’ve changed more than you realize.” The goddess saw Thalia’s confusion slip into a bashful surprise. “You used to be hesitant about everything. A leader to an extent, but deep down there was a lot of doubt. You hid it well that much I give you credit for. Now, in comparison to who you used to be, you’re confident, sure, self aware, kinder, and you’re a lot more considerate. Few people are able to do what you do; seeing other perspectives is a difficult and rare trait to cultivate.” 

“I’m nothing special. Just trying to fill big shoes.” Thalia’s gaze flickered to the wooden boards beneath their feet. “It’s kind of hard. I know I’m not like the others in the fact that I still have a lot of other relationships. Friends here and things-sometimes I feel like they’re concerned I’m not invested. That I’ll be the first idiot to screw up and leave...or something like that.” 

“Well, they would be wrong to think that. If their is one thing about you that I know, it’s that you’re loyal to the end.” The youngest sister seemed to regain some pride from the complement. “However, you don’t have any shoes to fill. You are your own person, you don’t have to match up to anyone.” 

“I feel like I could be more like her you know? She always made it look easy.” Thalia snorted. Neither girl needed a name to know who the topic of discussion had switched to. 

“That was called acting.” Artemis laughed. “Believe me Nothing is ever easy. Athena makes everything look easy, I grew up in that shadow of perfection. I can’t tell you how surprised I was when I saw her have a mental breakdown trying to translate an ancient scroll.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. Besides, times are different. You know the modern world far better than she ever did and so it’s much harder for you to detach from it all. I never expected you to. In fact I think it’s healthier to retain some form of external communication.” Artemis leaned on the railing of the cabin deck and watched as the campers made their way to the bonfire. “Perhaps it’s why I find civilization so unappetizing. There’s nothing for me to like. I never bothered to keep up to date, or maintain forms of communication with friends of sorts. Perhaps it’s also why grief is so hard to swallow.” 

“Friends do make it easier.” Thalia nodded mimicking the goddess’ position. “But even then it takes time. There’s still stuff I hold on to.” 

“You mother.” 

“Yeah.” Thalia nodded. “People think it should be easy to forget, but it’s hard. She’s my mom after all. We’re still blood no matter how much she hurt Jason and I.” 

“Yes, I know how that goes.” 

“I think everyone does to an extent. I am glad though, just a tad that Dad’s a bit of a hoe.” A sly grin stretched across Thalia’s face. 

“And why’s that?” 

“Cause it means we share blood, that makes us family, and honestly it’s nice having someone older to look up to that Ian completely crazy.” Though Artemis wouldn’t willingly admit it Thalia’s words gave the goddess a surge of emotions she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Sibling love, an intense urge to protect her younger sibling, and even pride. “I suppose it does. Only since I’m older you have to do everything I say.” 

“No way!” Thalia laughed. “I’m your equal now!”

“Not by years you’re not.” Artemis argued, 

“That’s unfair!” 

“Is not.” 

“Is too!”

“It’s late get inside.” 

“You can’t make me.” 

“I am thousands of years old and you’re like, seventeen!”

“You look exactly the same age as me!”


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

The hunters aren't meant to stay at CHB for more than a day even despite Zeus' supposed punishment. They were soon set on a false lead to draw them away from camp where Apollo inevitably wound up. It was a few months of pointless traveling before Thalia and the others intervened temporarily in the Sun God's circumstances upon insistence on Artemis' part. 

Sadly, they had arrived back at camp after a few months only this time it was close to Valentine's day. The amount of excitement and tension in the air was laughable. Both camps were joining together for a two day Valentine's  Celebration upon popular request. 

However there were many campers who seemed less than thrilled about the upcoming holiday. The hunters were specifically annoyed thanks to the amount of crap that followed the holiday and their forced participation in it. 

Artemis managed to stay clear from most of the mess by joining Chiron in the big house on frequent occasion. Thalia wasn't as lucky but she noticed something even more peculiar. There was one person less enthused than even herself, that person was the Roman praetor. 

There was some story behind the attitude and demeanor of Reyna that Thalia and the other hunters weren't privy to. Slowly the daughter of Zeus began to piece some of the details together. Reyna was angry at Jason for something, at first Thalia thought she was also mad at Piper, but the two seemed to be fairly good friends. 

Thalia's curiosity got the best of her and so she approached the topic as carefully as possible one night during dinner. 

"I get the impression you don't like my brother very much. If you don't mind my asking, how come?" Thalia's question was innocent enough but Reyna tended visibly. Artemis was nearby quietly tuning into the conversation. 

She'd be lying if she said she didn't have an interest in the Roman girl. She was strong and exactly the type to join their escapade. 

"You don't know? I figured the news tracked quickly enough," Thalia brushes aside the sarcastic comment with a shrug. 

"Some of us weren't here to hear the news." Reyna gave a long sigh followed by giving Thalia a peculiar look. Thalia thought she was about to be punched in the face but was surprised by the conversation that followed. 

"That's a shirt thing to do." Thalia frowned amazed that her brother had been so calloused. "Well, luckily for you, I know how that situation goes." 

It was Reyna's turn to be surprised. Thalia provided an avid description of her time with Luke and it did, in fact, mirror very similarly what the Roman went through. 

"Just so you know, if I'd been alive and there I'd have scolded him." Reyna gave a very rare flash of a smile at the joke. 

"Yeah well, I'm still hoping he'll figure out that all I want is a decent and honest apology," Reyna's expression shifted into one of speculation, "You're not allowed to tell him that's what I want." 

"I won't, promise." Thalia nodded.   
— — —  
Artemis thought about the exchange of stories and found, strikingly, ghat Reyna's bitterness and anger wasn't too different from how Zoë was the first time they'd met. 

As if Aphrodite's stamp of terrible and damaging decisions wasn't enough under Artemis' scrutiny, there was a panicked cry and every head turned towards it. 

The call of distress had come from the Venus/Aphrodite table. A gloving symbol rested above a young thirteen year old girl's head. A look of complete disgust and fear rested on her face. Her clothes had been replaced by a white chiton, a soft youthful glow, jewelry, and some make up. 

Artemis had seen the girl earlier and it was the exact opposite of her style. The ironic thing, was that the girl had sat at the Aphrodite table simply because her friend had. No one pegged her as a child of the love goddess. 

Her dark brown hair was in an intricate hairstyle when it had previously been in a messy and choppy undercut. She'd looked like Thalia in another life as far as dress and appearance went. No wonder the poor thing was practically having a heart attack. 

What didn't help, and was perhaps the worst, some boys had the audacity to cat call the frightened girl. Artemis' sympathy blossomed but she didn't expect Thalia to act as she did. 

The youngest daughter of Zeus was the first to approach the young demigod. She shed her trademark leather jacket and set it aside for the moment. After glancing around ever so slightly she hurriedly beckoned Reyna over. 

The praetor, though confused, did as told. Artemis watched as the Roman she'd her purple cloak and held it up as a barrier where the young demigod eagerly shed the outfit. 

— — —  
"Here, take this." Thalia shimmied out of her shirt and passed it over to the trembling and half dressed girl. Once the daughter of Aphrodite pulled it on Thalia helped her into the leather jacket. "You'll need these too." 

The girl's eyes widened in distress as Thalia stripped down to only her under clothes which consisted of a sports bra and boy shorts. 

"What about you?" The girl squeaked. 

"Me? Pffft," Thalia laughed genuinely and good naturdly, "I'll be fine." 

The girl nodded before finished the clothes swap, more or less. Thalia took the pins carefully from the other girl's hair and styled it as it had been before. "Keep the makeup kid, it looks really good on you." 

The girl nodded and her pride slowly began to restore itself. Reyna cleared her throat drawing their attention back to the fact that she wasn't pleased about her arms growing numb from holding up a cloak as cover. 

"Oh, you're good." Thalia shrugged. 

"Just,at least put it on. Spare a small ounce of dignity." The Roman's eyes looked everywhere else besides the space Thalia occupies. 

"Whatever you say." Thalia rolled her eyes but slung the cloak around herself like a towel. Piper was the next person to aid the newly claimed demigod. She gave both Thalia and Reyna want, appreciative looks.   
— — —   
Artemis couldn't help but smile with a bit of pride at her younger sister. The girl really did have such an open and sweet heart. "Go get changed." 

"I don't know, I was thinking about wearing the cloak like a cape, standing on the table, and having my brother blow winds at me so I looked cool," Thalia countered still somehow so confident and humorous despite being half naked. She even indulged in a little dramatic flourish of the purple fabric. 

"For s moment I thought you were finally being sweet and not annoying," Artemis teased but Thalia had already started off back towards the cabin. 

"She's a piece of work," Reyna frowned crossing her arms. 

"She's loveable once one gets to understand how she works. I find that the best warriors tend to be that way," Artemis watched Reyna's demeanor soften ever so slightly. 

"I'm beginning to see why people like my sister and you chose the lives you did." 

"And why do you think we did?"

"Because, it’s best to pretend you never settle due to freedom, than it is to admit your existence is void of purpose.” Artemis blinked slowly contemplating the Roman for a moment. The words held a sharp edge to them despite the tone of sadness. It wasn’t Reyna who made them sharp but the fact that they were true. 

“How is someone as young as yourself wise enough to come to such a conclusion?”

“Because I’m like you,” Reyna’s eyes held a mix of emotions and assertions in them that were too complicated to decipher, “those of us who grew into adults before we were children can’t recover from such a thing. It’s no different than her.” 

Reyna nodded in the direction Thalia had scampered off to. Artemis swallowed hard. “Then it appears you’ve discovered the secret to everyone at this table.” 

“It wasn’t a secret to discover.” The Roman shook her head, “It’s a truth too many are afraid to see.” 

“Have you seen it only now?”

“Foolishly, yes.” 

So that was it, that was the truth behind this sudden contempt and wandering ache of a void that Artemis could sense within her. “Then you know there’s little to be done.”

“No, you know there’s an answer. I can see it, sense it, really.” Artemis noticed the girl fumbling with the ring on her hand. It allowed her to sense other’s emotions. 

“Why should I speak it then? You know that the only solution is to find something worth calling a home.” It’s what had temporarily cured Thalia of her wander lust. She’d found a home in more than one place. 

“I did that once. It didn’t go well.” 

“So have I.” 

“Then it appears there’s some form of an understanding here.” 

“So it seems. Are you sure you don’t belong to my sister Athena?” 

“Are you sure you don’t belong to a father other than asinine Jupiter?” 

The weird cat and mouse game ended abruptly with a smile from each girl. They had found out quite a bit about one another and yet very little. Artemis liked he praetor. There was something very intriguing about her. The girl held a lot of secrets. 

“What’s with the creepy smiling?” Thalia’s appearance ended the odd tender moment and the Roman was quick to retreat back to her own territory.   
— — —  
That evening back in the cabin the others had found sleep rather easily but Artemis didn’t have such luck. There was no reason for God’s to sleep, they didn’t need to, but sometimes Artemis felt a dire need to. 

It was the only real time she could see her, an occasional movie flickering across the back of her eyelids ands it was the only memory that would do Zoë justice. 

Still, she couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep. There was a thought flickering like a candle flame in her head. She kept thinking back to her conversation with the praetor and an aching decision clawed in her chest. 

There was never a real sense of peace that Artemis had felt, not since Zoë’s death, and she aches for it. Part of her had wondered for too long why she couldn’t feel content with anything anymore. Now it was there, the idea, the solution, in her head. 

Artemis needed to let go. Only, she was afraid. Scared that letting go meant forgetting her, pretending nothing happened or that she never existed. It was only in the darkest hours of the evening that a gentle breeze wafted through the cabin’s cracked windows. It seemed to carry a gentle tone that said; It’s alright. 

The hesitation and the sadness didn’t disappear with her decision but there was a small sigh of relief at the acknowledgment that it was okay to let go. 

Aside from a tear it was possibly the calmest the goddess had ever felt. She was soon to join the others in whatever little dream world they inhabited.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being gone! My phone broke and I lost all content for the next few chapter! On a side note I started a blog on tumblr dedicated to the next generation of kiddos in the PJO/HOO universes.   
> It’s @pjo-hoo-nextgen feel free to check it out! I also ship zartemis there so you can ask me questions in my inbox about them and how the kids think of them

Artemis wasn’t entirely surprised when it happened. It had been noticeable, building slowly through months of interaction. It had been a tense sort of thing at the start, but it softened and shifted. 

The goddess found it amusing watching her little sister fall head over heels for someone. She had always been so collected and poised that her hesitation and lack of sureness was funny. Then again the girl Thalia had her sights on was not the type to be taken lightly, she was intimidating, scary at times, and very independent herself. Not to mention she was Roman... and the praetor. 

“Don’t you dare laugh! It’s not funny!” Thalia glowered at the goddess who sat across from her. It was late and the two siblings were the only ones left awake in their cabin. Their time spent at camp was thankfully ending soon, only a week remained. 

“But it is. Of all people you select someone so polar opposite of yourself?” Thalia rolled her eyes at her sister’s words. 

“Have you seen Annabeth and Percy? Jason and Piper? They literally don’t make sense but it works apparently.” Artemis was forced to concede that point. 

“What would you like me to do?” The goddess’ question took Thalia by surprise. 

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. Would I be laughing if I was?” Artemis gave her sister a teasing smirk. Thalia smacked the goddess on the arm in contempt. It only made Artemis smile more. 

“So what do I do?” 

“Ask her out to put it as you mortals do.” Artemis purses her lips finding the mortal term for courting quite unflattering. 

“She’ll probably punch me.” Thalia frowned.

“I was punched once by someone very similar to her. It wasn’t as bad as you’d think.” Artemis couldn’t help but tease once again. 

“Do not tell me about your kinks right now. That’s between you and Zoë.” Thalia made a gagging motion. 

Artemis gage Thalia an utterly confused look, “My what? And it was only because I scared her. You have the weirdest terms.” 

“Never mind.” Thalia was eager to change the subject. “At lease tell me you picked up a romantic thing or two from Apollo.” 

Artemis had. And a plan was made that Artemis figures would work quiet well.   
———

The news wasn’t much of a surprise and Thalia tackled her sister in a hug. The plan had been a success and Thalia was even more star struck than she ever had been before, she was absolutely smitten. 

Artemis did not realize it until it happened that she was happy for Thalia but with that happiness came a wave of renewed sadness. She plastered a smile on her face but later that night the thoughts began to creep in. 

Thalia would inevitably leave. It was unavoidable. How could Artemis ask her sister to avoid happiness, deprive her of what Artemis had spent so long searching for as well? She had let lovers go in the past, relieved them of their oath, but this was different. Thalia was close to her in a way the others hadn’t achieved. 

She decided it would be best to bide her time and see how the cards would unfold. It was quite amusing to watch. Both girls were surprisingly hesitant in their advances on one another but Artemis understood why. Both had been hurt before, both had been treated like pawns in games they didn’t know hey were playing. 

There was a guard in the relationship that would have to be brought down eventually but for now it was fine as it was. 

After more time things shifted again and Artemis found herself surprised that Thalia seemed so hesitant to invite the praetor on a trip with them. 

“Of course she can come. I like her. It’ll be fun.” Artemis meant it. She did like the praetor’s spunk, found it refreshing. 

“Are you sure?” Thalia had insisted. 

“You don’t have to worry about my feelings.” But Thalia was her usual self. Still skeptical and worried about others’ feelings before her own. 

When Reyna did join them for a week’s trip things were much more exciting. The other girls took a liking to her immediately and she fascinated them with Roman stories that had otherwise been unknown to them. Even Artemis found herself listening intently. She was a great orator, a powerful leader. 

Unfortunately, for Thalia, that trip caused Artemis to pull out the more motherly side of herself. There were things that Thalia needed to understand before the two girls’ relationship progressed too much. 

“I know all of this. I gave Annabeth and Jason ‘The talk’.” Thalia laughed. “It was more of a mistake with Annabeth because she asked a shit ton of questions. She was a pain in the ass sometimes.”

“Like her mother.” Artemis agreed with a smug smile. “But I am talking about other things besides the act itself.” 

This piqued Thalia’s interest. She hadn’t really considered a lot of external things on the topic, she also hadn’t even thought of doing such things with Reyna, but supposed Artemis was just being cautious for both of them. She could respect that and appreciated the thought and concern. 

“Communication is extremely important. You may not be on the same page all of the time during intimate settings. Our family has a history of acting impulsively and it hurts people. The last thing I would want is for you to make similar mistakes.” 

Thalia nodded, contemplating the tid bit of information. 

“Things won’t be perfect, chances are it’ll be awkward. Contrary to what Aphrodite has people believe it’s not something super easy or perfect-let alone on the first time.” Artemis expected Thalia to get squirmy, she never liked conversations on topics of this caliber, but she was reminded once again how much her sister had grown as a person. Thalia was genuinely interested and concerned, wanting to learn rather than do anything blindly. “When in doubt ask questions. It’s not dumb. The last thing you want is to make things uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good.” Thalia admitted. “Um, just so you know I wasn’t like-planning...”

“I know.” Artemis laughed gently. “Still.”

“Okay. Just wanted to clarify. Can I go now?” There it was. The fidgeting and squirming had finally made an appearance. 

“You may go.” Artemis nodded.  
— — —  
The goddess would turn her attention from her sibling to the praetor. There were things that intrigued her. 

“What is it that you like about Thalia?” The question caught the Roman off guard. “I’m not asking to create an opening to attack you I am merely curious.” 

“Well, it’s a lot of different things. She’s independent and strong. She understands how hard leadership can be sometimes.” Reyna purses her lips in thought. “She keeps things from being boring. It sounds stupid but I’m used to a boring routine and the change is more than appreciated. There’s also an intelligence I think a lot of people miss. I’d go on, but I’d be boring.”

“You realize that eventually you will out grow her?”

“That is where things get complicated isn’t it?” Reyna sighed. 

“Indeed.” Artemis nodded. “I would not keep her if she did not wish to stay. I do not smite people as many legends say.” 

“You would let her go?” 

“Who am I to dictate how she lives?” Artemisia pauses in their walk. They had come to a small creek that bubbles happily in its hidden spot. 

“Would you be sad?”

“That is a trivial question. All things are sad if you think of them as being so.” Reyna noted that the goddess had expertly dodged the question. 

— — —  
The time did come, however, when the good bye arrived. It was not permanent Thalia assured, she promised to be no more than and Iris Message away should her services be needed. Of course it made sense, nearly all of her friends would be in New Rome for the time being either to settle down or acquire a legitimate degree which had been deprived of them for far too long. 

“You need not explain yourself as I’ve told you.” Artemis insisted. 

“I just worry.” 

“And you mustn’t. I have lived for centuries I am not a foreigner to taking care of myself.” Artemis laughed. 

And she wasn’t. Artemis had managed far longer than many of her relatives on Olympus had expected. She kept her head high never yielding in her facade of over spilling affection and happiness. 

It wasn’t until Artemis retreated to Olympus in search of a sister’s comfort that the gravity of the good bye hit home. 

“Good byes are destined to happen.” Athena whispered. “We have all known this.”

“It makes them no easier!” Artemis protested. 

“Your sadness is worse than most. You do not break attachments as the rest of us do. Yours linger far too long.” Athena had always worried that Artemis’ grand idea to establish a female troop in her youth would provide a dangerous backlash. “You will fill the void as you always have.” 

“I do not wish for anyone else fill the position. It is a cursed thing.” The mere title of lieutenant had now attached a negative connotation with itself. 

“You seem to be giving up on your companions.” Athena couldn’t help but worry. 

“I am not giving up. I will not disband what has been so carefully developed. There is still hope within the idea but it is not as it once was.” Athena nodded seeming to contemplate her sister’s words. 

“If it would bring you comfort I would not mind tagging along for some time. It is boring and stuffy here. My mind is on fire, there’s no substantial stimulation to keep me occupied.” Artemis knew that when Athena lacked a proper challenge she searched elsewhere for some entertainment. It was how many of her children came to be. 

“I am unsure what you’ll find entertaining but I suppose if nothing else I could use a familiar confident.” 

— — —   
The idea did not seem foolish at the time until Athena witnessed her sister’s true state of being. The first night the moon goddess had stirred with a violent start. Dreams seemed to plague her in times of distress; when her guard was not high and her walls had fallen ever so slightly. 

“Are you alright?”

“It’s nothing. Simply a disturbance.” 

“Perhaps we should talk.” 

“If you wish to relive the past then we shall but I do not find it comforting to recall.” 

Athena had taken it at face value then, but other things became clearer over time. There were things that Artemis had grown used to and could not shake, she was deprived of needs that she had otherwise been distracted from, but with a distraction now gone it began to eat at her once more. 

“You seem unhealthy.” Athena noted in private on the third evening. 

“How so?” Artemis had frowned glancing down at herself. She thought that she had missed or neglected a wound from a battle or simply a cut from the wild underbrush. 

“Why do you hold yourself by such steel restrictions?” Athena was not sure if being blunt would be beneficial in this situation and decided to be subtle as best as she could. 

“It is a thing of dignity and pride.” Artemis spoke carefully having a slight inkling at what Athena was attempting to coax from her. 

“But you are unhappy. You have not smiled in some time and it is not subtle-though you may believe so- that you carry your frame as if you are afraid of committing a crime against yourself.” Athena was prying at something she could already see danger signs for. “I am also aware that there is a guilt you feel burdened with. Though you may have let go some strings of the past you hold tightly to others. You are being pulled in two very different directions.” 

“How do you act as if you know me?” Artemis’ expression was almost one of hurt. 

“I wish only to help.” 

“What you imply-there is no help for.” Artemis shook her head, “there are lines that may not be crossed.” 

“If you will not cross them then someone must.” Athena scoffed. To her it made sense, she was thinking logically, if only to provide some solution to her sister’s troubles. If it brought a week of reprieve then so be it. 

“The only person who was ever permitted to cross such lines is not present at the moment.”

“Yet she is the very source of your discomfort and troubles.” Athena countered. “There are things you miss that you cannot deny, even, if you have found an inkling of peace.”

“Perhaps. But I will not risk such transgressions.” 

“What for? For her? Artemis, she would want what’s best for you. This is not how you are to be treating yourself. There is nothing to prove here. You are strong, yes, you’ve managed so far, but time is a deadly blade.” Athena tried to see what the other goddess was thinking but she couldn’t read her sister’s posture. 

“You have come here for you own boredom to be satiated. Find your source of fun elsewhere.” Artemis’ voice had become quiet. A gentle wind before a storm. 

“That is not true.” Athena glowered. “I care for you. You are my blood.”

“Well, you better find someone else to prod at. Perhaps Poseidon would be better suited for this.” Athena’s expression turned hard. Her golden blood seemed to still in her veins and her muscles iced over. 

“Rest.” It was not a sisterly suggestion as it might have been but more of a command. It was a dismissal on Athena’s part, that unless Artemis wanted a fight, she would be wise to end the discussion at hand. 

The younger goddess did not argue and for once did as she was told. Athena’s anger did not subside but it changed into something of a fierce protection. Her sister was hurt in more ways than one and had no other option than to lash out in any way she could. When Artemis did not stir the eldest sibling drew the younger one into her arms. 

“You are stubborn beyond compare.” Athena muttered bitterly. “But I don’t blame you for your anger. Though it seems to be a cruel outlook on the past father may have done some good in smiting your lover before carnage could be left behind.”

“Would you rather I had Orion?” Artemis’ mumble surprised Athena. She was not so asleep as perceived, years on the hunt had trained her to sleep lightly. 

“No.” Athena sighed. “I was fooled as you were. I do recall asking to share.” 

The remark brought a somewhat humerous end to a tense conversation but there was much to be determined. Both siblings knew that edged conversations like the previous one were bound to follow. Yet Athena did what she does best and began to think, hoping against all logic, that there might actually be a solution to the predicament.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Time was both a friend and an enemy. Artemis watched as things began to change once more as they always did. The demigods who'd been so young and unpredictable had struggled their way into adult hood, now with an opportunity to settle down, and have a decent life. 

It was no surprise when weddings became a normal occurrence as did the invitations. It was a prosperous time in the demigod world and why shouldn't they all seize the opportunity while it lasted?

Artemis showed up to each wedding and smiled, she played nice, but part of her couldn't invest much attention into the festivities. She felt out of her element, this wasn't her territory, and she was always incredibly out of place. 

There was only one time that the goddess felt included and welcomed. It was, of course, a small gathering. Nothing large or grand as Thalia had specifically requested, as had the Roman, Reyna- Artemis supposed she's better begin addressing the girl by name. 

Only a handful of people were invited, mainly friends and family, and most of the Gods did not make an appearance. Zeus was wise to remain absent in it all. 

Thalia didn't dress to the nines as many people would have expected and neither did Reyna. Others may have taken it as a sign of embarrassment, that the two girls were trying to downplay the importance and rarity of it all,  but Artemis knew that Thalia just wanted something simple. 

The goddess couldn't blame her. There had been enough fuss over their relationship when it had originally taken shape. It wasn't every day a huntress was set free of their oath without consequence, let alone a praetor of Rome falling for a Greek, not to mention the complicated history involving Jason.   
— — —  
After the wave of weddings there was a span of quiet before a new wave took shape. This wave included offspring. It was something practically unheard of for the Greeks but it was a welcome change. 

A young Jackson was born, then a little Grace boy, then a Valdez, another Grace boy, an adopted Di Angelo, and a Zhang. Artemis had the chance of meeting both of Jason's children once, only because Thalia insisted it was the right thing to do, they were family after all. 

The eldest was named Jaxon. He had blonde hair like his father and seemed to be the roman's spitting image. Jaxon's younger brother was Andy, the spitting image of Piper. 

Artemis found it amusing how excited the little demigods could get at the mere sight of their Aunt. Jaxon had sprinted down the hall, small feet slapping on the floor, until he'd nearly tackled Thalia in a tiny hug. 

"Hey kiddo, you're getting insanely fast." Thalia has smiled and picked him up. "You're gonna be a track star I'm sure of it." 

Compared to his brother Andy was much slower, crawling on the floor but giggling as infants did all the while. When he reached Thalia his little hands had used her pants to tug himself to his feet. Small arms arched upwards demanding to be lifted as well. 

"They're adorable." Artemis had noted, unsure of what else to say. 

"They're little buggers." Thalia teased, as Jaxon smushed her face between his hands. "But I love them because they're my little buggers." 

— — —  
Slowly the two boys had taken a liking to the goddess but Artemis was more than happy to sit aside and watch Jaxon rough house with Thalia. 

The two were definitely interesting to watch and occasionally Andy would make some sort of animal noise and crawl into the fray. The goddess had been worried that the little infant would be hurt, but Thalia was always careful and conscious of where Andy was located. 

As all children do, Jaxon and Andy eventually grew tired, and were more than happy to use Thalia as a pillow and bed. Jaxon had clambered onto her stomach and sprawled out like a starfish while Andy rested on her chest like a tiny koala. "Great, now I'll never be able to move." 

"The price of parenting," Jason joked, "only I'm not the one stuck this time." 

"Oh hush." Thalia shot him a glare. "I'll just take a nap too then." 

"By all means, go ahead." Jason laughed.  
— — —  
It was a surprise to everyone when Zeus did what he shouldn't have, which wasn't anything unusual, but it resulted in a backfire to his plan. 

The ever wise king of the Gods had decided to mend the fractured relationship he had with his daughter by ordering Prometheus to form a child as the Titan had with the first humans. 

The idea would have been alright had his daughter actually known of the plan. Instead a small infant had been placed carefully upon a doorstep with a note tucked inside its blankets. 

It was no wonder the goddess received a lengthy Iris Message rant from her former lieutenant. In fact, Artemis could only imagine how scary the irrational would be. You open your door and there is a small baby crying that not only has been left alone but looks like s perfect combination of yourself and your spouse. Then to read a note that essentially stated that you were to be responsible for the child. 

Artemis could only recall her anger.   
— — —  
She'd stormed into Olympus beyond angry because, as usual, Zeus did not think things through. The king of the Gods was found lounging inside his chambers but Artemis was too upset to bother knocking. 

"You absolute idiot." She'd hissed. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"A child?!" Artemis paced angrily. "Do you have any idea what you've done? The sort of situation you've created?" 

Of course the god did not see it and Artemis was left to explain. There was no return policy on a child, once they were born, they were born. Should Thalia give the child back it would grow up knowing it wasn't wanted, should Thalia keep the child, it would grow up believing  it wasn't wanted, because there had been no other option besides accepting the 'gift'. 

"Does the child have powers?" Artemis had asked. 

"I believe so." Zeus frowned as if it were obvious. "I tasked Prometheus to create a child. He's done his job." 

"Did he know who it was for?" 

"Well yes, I assume, considering-"

"Father, just because the child looks like it's parents doesn't mean that it has powers." Zeus once again didn't understand the dilemma. "That child has two of the most powerful demigods to exist." 

"And..."

"And if it has no powers don't you think that the child will feel defeated? It will grow to ask questions like: 'why do I not have powers?' 'How are you both so strong and I'm not?' Don't you think that there's the potential for bullying or-or-"

"That is not my concern." 

If Artemis hadn't had some form of control she'd have slapped Zeus right then and there. "Did you even ask if they wanted a child?" 

"Not directly, no, but I was informed there had been some discussion about it." Zeus stroked his beard. 

"You at insufferable."   
— — —  
In the end things had turned out alright. The baby was a girl and her name was Thia. She was energetic and as pure as you could be. 

She was three now, and she saw the world with two big brown eyes like it was full of interesting things. Artemis adored her but it also stirred somewhat of a grief in her. 

"And what do you have?" The goddess asked. Thia was standing in front of her as the goddess sat beside the fire. Thalia and Reyna visited frequently and even during busy periods at least once a month. Artemis was thankful for it but she was also aware that Thalia had a nagging concern that the goddess was lonely. 

"Pillar." Thia said matter of factly. A small furry green caterpillar was wiggling its way over her small slender and tan fingers. 

"What does it feel like?" Artemis laughed. 

"Like this." Thia used her other hands to lightly drum her fingers against Artemis' arm. "All tickly." 

"Does it have a name?" 

"I call him..." Thia's face scrunched up in thought, mirroring that of Thalia's thinking face, before deciding on, "Pete." 

"Pete the pillar?" Artemis mused. Thia modded enthusiastically and turned her back to the goddess before leaning against Artemis' chest. 

"I like him." 

"I see."   
— — —  
The caterpillar was eventually replaced by a stick bug. "Buggie!" 

Artemis played the same game as before with the same mild amusement. She couldn't help but be amazed by how curious the little girl's mind could be. 

But while Artemis played along with Thia, Thalia knew it was bitter sweet. She was amazed by how gentle Artemis was with Thia, after all, Thalia had seen Artemis' truly deadly nature first hand. 

The goddess carefully set aside whatever new creature Thia had collected and perched the young girl on her lap. Thalia knew the tell tale signs of her daughter and it was obvious that the youngest Grace was going to fall asleep. 

"Five seconds max before she's out." Reyna whispered. 

"I'm going seven." Thalia bet.

It was six. 

Artemis was aware that Thia had fallen asleep, the little girl had gone still-worn out by pure exhaustion- and curiosity. The goddess ran a careful hand through her wild brown hair untangling it with care. When the task was finished Artemis rested her chin upon a small shoulder and let her eyes close for a moment. 

It was always an odd thing about children, they had a way of making others fall asleep with them. Artemis had always found it a curious thing. 

In her half sleepy state Artemis was able to think, no longer swamped by outside stimulus, and she realized how much she really loved the child in her lap. It was the sort of emotional attachment that could cause a physical ache of affection. 

She'd never pegged herself as the type of person to care much about little kids, she never assumed she'd consider one of her own, and when she did it had become an unfulfilled idea, it was intangible now. A thought of the past that brought too much sorrow if contemplated deeply. 

But Artemis was content with this. It was a taste of what could have been and she promised herself that no harm would come to Thia if it was in her power of control. Thia was positioned for great opposition in her future, Zeus had unwittingly assured that, but Artemis had no doubt that this tiny Grace would be resilient. 

Artemis even had the small hope that Thia would become something far greater than anyone imagined. The goddess could sense a pure aura within the little girl's small frame. It was vibrant and untouched and if it was nurtured Thia would surely do many wonderful things. 

It was an aura Artemis hadn't identified in ages. It was stronger than the last one, that one had faded and been replaced by a false light. It had been Apollo that it existed in, but Apollo had been cut down before he could ever use his sweet innocence for good. 

"Don't go falling asleep too." Thalia's voice brought the goddess back to the present. 

"Sorry." Artemis stammered. 

"I'm teasing. I swear she's secretly got Hypnos genes of something." Thalia carefully collected Thia from Artemis' lap, managing not to wake her, "Two days ago I found Rey on the couch with this one sound asleep with her." 

"I've always wondered why children have that effect on people." Artemis admitted. "I suppose you're returning home?" 

"In the morning. We stayed longer than expected, partially because we all got distracted, but also because I figured it'd be nice." Thia stirred ever so slightly only to position her head on Thalia's shoulder. 

"Well, get some rest then, she's quite the handful." Artemis joked.   
— — —  
The family stayed for breakfast the next morning and in the morning chaos Thia scampered off to find her favorite goddess. 

"Boo!" She hopped into the tent and gave a small roar. 

"Oh no, you've frightened me." Artemis feigned surprise. 

"Is just me." Thia giggled plopping onto the bed beside Artemis. "Furry." 

"Hmm." Artemis hummed hiding a small laugh. Thia seemed content to lay there for a moment and Artemis closed her eyes savoring the lingering feeling of rest. 

At one point Thia left the bed and it took Artemis a moment I realize the shift in weight. 

"What's this?" Thia had spotted something shiny, objects that reflected light usually caught the attention of toddlers, and grasped it in her hands. 

"Oh..." Artemis wasn't quiet sure what to say. It was a silver circled carefully inscribed with roses that held constellations upon the petals. "Well...that belonged to someone important to me." 

"Is it band thing?" Thia questioned, trying to wear it like a bracelet. "Big wrist." 

"No." Artemis laughed lightly. "Come here, I'll show you." 

Thia happily obliged and handed the silver circlet over to the goddess. It wasn't quiet the best fit but Artemis managed I angle it just right upon Thia's Head for it to remain in place. 

"I like it!" Thia giggled. "What's it for?" 

"It's a symbol of rank." Artemis informed. 

"What's it mean?" Thia questioned, squishing the goddess' cheeks together. 

Artemis carefully took Thia's hands in her own. "It means we are equals." 

"Same?" Thia wondered. 

Artemis nodded and booped Thia lightly on the nose, "Never forget that." 

"Thia?" Thia turned at the sound of Thalia's voice. 

"Mama!" She squealed in reply. 

"There you are." Thalia pokes her head into the tent. "Come on you gotta eat before we go." 

"Okay." Thia smiled. She turned her attention back to Artemis, "Can I keep it?" 

Thalia at last realized what was perched ever so carefully upon Thia's head. She noticed a visible pang of grief flash across Artemis’ face. “Thia, that’s not yours okay? Go on, give it back alright?” 

“No.” Artemis’ word sounded strained for a moment. “No, it’s okay. She can keep it.” 

“Artemis-“

“It’s alright, she’d have approved of it.” Artemis gave Thia a small encouraging smile. The little Grace gave her aunt a tight hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek before running over to Thalia. 

“Why don’t you go find Momm? She’s got breakfast all ready for you.” Thalia knelt in front of Thia and took the little girl’s hands before swinging their arms in unison. “Sound like a plan?” 

“Yeah!” With that, Thia was off on another one of her small quests. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Thalia sighed. 

“It felt like the right thing to do.” Artemis noted. “She’ll be strong one day, perhaps lacking powers, and others won’t be kind about it. She’ll need encouragement.”

“She’s a God’s equal.” Thalia nodded, recalling what the symbol of power meant. “With that I doubt anyone will mess with her, if they’re stupid enough to do it in the first place because I won’t be nice.” 

“That, I am aware of.” Artemis laughed. 

A stretch of silence passed between them before Thalia broke it. “You really love her don’t you?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” The goddess asked. “She’s of your blood, it is my duty to care for her.” 

“I know that it’s bitter sweet for you.” Artemis was reminded once more how truly observant Thalia was. “I never would have hated you if you despised her, I would have understood, but you don’t.” 

“Part of me feels that I should, that it would be the natural response, but I can’t bring myself to do it.” Artemis admitted. “She reminds me of what I could have been a long time ago and I like to imagine that’s how you used to be. Adventurous, rowdy, full of endless energy, and curious.” 

“She’s an energizer bunny that’s for sure.” 

“Thia is what every young demigod should be like. Loved, protected, happy, and yet there are still too many who aren’t, and even worse, too many gods who aren’t.” Artemis stood at last. “I’d like to protect hay sort of innocence for as long as I can. Little girl’s tend to lose it quicker than little boys.” 

Thalia shook her head in both amazement and fondness. She slung an arm around her sister’s shoulders. “You are something special you know that?” 

“I’ve been told.” Artemis smiled. 

“Great.” Thalia smiled. “Don’t ever forget it.”


	37. Note

I am so sorry I haven’t been busy here! I recently got a job and irs kicking my ass and I’m now going on vacation where there’s no WiFi so writing has been pretty non existent. I dearly apologize! The story is still going on I promise just hang tight. Love you all~Emily


End file.
